Togire togirezō
by MoriChann
Summary: Rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**Togire togire-zō (Broken Image)**

**Summary: **She comes back in the past, to fix things. She's in so much pain, she pushes everyone away. But others will make their way in helping her. FemNaru.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

* * *

_A war isn't about peace, but it is about power. Whoever is willing to take risks in winning one, will forever always be indebt of losing something of importance in exhange. It is never about order but rather is about leading in fear. Fear is something people are used to, fear becomes clouded by hatred, and hatred leads to the lost of innocence. It is never about leading everyone by your hands, but leading them to where destiny is to ensure them of Peace.- William Jordan._

**Chapter 1: Back in Time**

Death, is everywhere. She could see it by her own eyes. Her village has fallen. No one was left alive by mercy. All those shinobis who belong to the dark, killed all the innocent people in cold blood. But she's still here, alive and breathing. She could see that death just passed by. She wasn't taken along with them. She wished that peace isn't about gaining higher rule, but gaining respect and trust from all. Peace is never to come to them, it never did.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see a woman in blonde hair and hazel brown eyes still breathing, but it's shallow. She approached slowly. Her fox summon not far from behind with her child in its back. She was thankful that her child was still alive, or she'll go crazy like what happened to her dear friend.

Witnessing your fiance` killed in front of you is something to cause a mental breakdown. She tried her best to give comfort for her friend's lost, but Hinata went berserk and attacked all the shinobis who is allied to Kiba's killer. She did kill a lot, but she eventually died of blood lost and chakra depletion. A soft smile in her face as she joined her fiance` in death.

She couldn't help but cry at the clarity of the memory. If she has done something, maybe it wouldn't go like this. She kneeled by Tsunade's side. She tried to heal the massive wound in her chest, but a medic of her calibre knew that Tsunade wouldn't survive for long. It's her fault, all of her friends died just because of her. Even the man who loved her even though she has a child with the traitor died because of her. She could always remember his laziness and compassion for shogi.

She wished she could have saved him. But no, she couldn't do anything. He died with a smile similar to Hinata's. He was such a fine man. He loves cloud-watching, tactical games and hanging out with her. She always assumed that he likes Gaara's sister, Temari. But it seems she just asked for Shikamaru's help because the sand kunoichi has a thing for Neji. She never thought of that before.

It was always him who could determine if she was sad or angry. It was always him who looked out not only for her but also for her child, Arashi. It was always him who could make her laugh during the bad times. He's always there. He died just to defend Arashi. It's her fault. Nara Shikamaru is a genius, nothing could change that. He always has the time for her. He loves her and she loves him back. She thought she could not love anyone after being betrayed by Sasuke who left the village for Orochimaru and her who is pregnant of their child.

But it was him who proved that theory _very_ wrong. She knows she is too young to bare a child, but she could not afford to kill a life. It was him who gave her the courage to move on. Why the hell does he have to die? She knows he's lazy, but he's the one who she wants to be with right now.

And she doesn't even know why she didn't go crazy when she found him dead lying down in his own blood. And now, she knew that Arashi is the only one keeping her sane. She eyed Tsunade's serious face. She would have laughed if her mother-figure isn't dying in front of her. She was trying to say something, so she kept quiet and listened to Tsunade's last words.

Stroking her cheek slowly as her vision is beginning to blur, she spoke. "Kumiko, I know the Kyuubi has a very powerful jutsu who can bring you back in time. Please, tell him to use it. For both of your survival. Bring Arashi-kun with you. I am dying and I don't care. But change the things that needs to be fixed. I'll put all my faith in you. Understand gaki?" her words are so gentle, and Kumiko couldn't put back a retort at the gaki comment. Tears streaming down her cheeks and nodded.

"Do it now. Take care gaki. Show me the light again in the past, like you did once. You're already 16, you have a child..you're also a mother, so be responsible. Be..sure...you'll change things..for the..better" she said as she took in her last shaky breath. Kumiko motioned for her fox summon to stand beside her. She sat cross-legged in a meditative stance. After several seconds, she was in the familiar sewers of her mind. The cage in front of her, she wore an impassive look as she eyed Kyuubi's human form standing in the cage.

Kyuubi just wore a crimson hakama, his short red hair is spiky. He eyed his vessel seriously. He knew what she wants and he'll give it to her. Not only because of survival but he became attached to her. He doesn't know if it's any of romantic interest but he knows that he doesn't want her to suffer more than she already did.

Kyuubi walked forward until he was already leaning on the bars of the cage, **"Kumi-hime, I already know what you want. A time-travelling jutsu? I can give you one. It'll take hours for you to memorize the necessary handseals, but you could just come in here and lend me some of your chakra to allow me to perform it. We do not have time, hime..I swore I'll do anything for you. I have caused you more burden already, this is just a small thing I could pay you back with."** he spoke softly.

And for the first time in years, Kumiko could feel the sincerity in Kyuubi's words, _"Alright. Kyuubi, you do not control things for this to be your fault. But we'll change things...for the better."_ she said as she walked inside the cage, she put her hands on Kyuubi's back as Kyuubi performs thousands of seals. _This will be for you, Baa-chan..Shikamaru-kun and 'Rashi-chan._ She thought.

On the outside world, Sound shinobi's are approaching her and the fox. But neither her or her fox made a move. The next thing they saw was a blinding red light, then..they're gone. the fox who is carrying the child they wanted and his mother are gone in thin air. Sasuke, who is leading the group, grimaced. His child is gone from who knows where. He felt Kyuubi's chakra. He felt so much angry because he wasn't able to retrieve his child, his heir. He did the only thing he could..

He screamed.

* * *

At the Hokage's office, Sarutobi was doing his paperwork. He would have grimaced if it wasn't for the rumors that Iwa would be declaring war against his village. He couldn't help but worry. He's alone in his office as he wished. No Anbus, no other shinobis and no intrusions. His Icha Icha laid there on the side of his table forgotten.

He stood up as he walked beside the window. He gazed at the village. Konoha is a peaceful village, but what would happen if war comes upon it?

He saw a family happily entering a restaurant. The parents are shinobi, if they were to fight for the war and die then mostly the child would be left as an orphan. He doesn't even want to think of what would most likely happen to the kid. Mostly, kids that are left as orphan are driven to be bound by revenge. He doesn't want the shinobi world to be driven by hatred.

But then, a red light caught him off guard inside his office. Sarutobi positioned himself in a defensive stance. As the light died down, a teenager showed up in front of him and bowed. A fox beside her and a child in her arms. Her clothes are full of dirt and blood. She has long sun-kissed blonde hair that reaches her waist and blinding blue eyes. Even with all the dirt, she's beautiful.

But that still doesn't explain why she is here. "Sandaime-sama, may I inquire you what timeline this is?" she asked, Sarutobi was caught off guard by the question, Is she a time traveller? That's not possible. That is only a myth, and it is never proven to exist.

And he still answered the question, "It is October 3rd, the year of the Dragon Myth." the girl seemed shock at first, but what caught him off guard is when she cried. Kumiko's thoughts are she made it, they can change things from here.

"Sandaime-sama, I know you might not believe me. But I travelled back in time, I am a Konoha Shinobi. This is my child Arashi, it might take a while to explain things but you have to listen to me _now._" she stated seriously, Sarutobi nodded dumbly as the girl sit herself down next to his table.

He asked the question he's been meaning to ask since she asked for the timeline, "How did you get into this timeline if you really travelled back time young lady? I believe that time-travelling are myths only." Kumiko nodded and took a deep breath first.

She wore her impassive mask again, "I was able to because of Kyuubi's help. In my timeline, I am the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko. In this timeline, he is still in the demon realm, is it not?" Sarutobi nodded, and saw the girl's eyes closed for a second but as she open them, they are bloody red-slitted eyes, like a fox's. Then she closed them again but when she opened them, they're back to their original color, blue. That was enough proof because when those eyes looked at him, he could feel the girl's demeanor become potent, much like darker..like _demonic._

"In our timeline, our Godaime Hokage is Senju Tsunade. I am also her apprentice. The reason I came back here, is to change things. I know it's risky, but our village is wiped out because of war. Our village is facing a war led by Iwa, Kumo, Oto and Akatsuki. Akatsuki is an organization of S-class missing nins. Their goals are collecting bijuu. I don't know how they convinced the other villages to join them, but I don't care. Everyone died, except me and my child." she said as she made her child's position in her lap comfortable. Sarutobi was shocked, and sad at the same time. Shocked because Tsunade became a Hokage and sad because Konoha has fallen.

He sighed, "May I ask what is your name?"

She remembered Kyuubi's words before arriving here. The fox has done enough and its up to her to listen now, "My name is Kumiko. And this is my son Arashi. I am sorry I cannot say our last names, Kyuubi has warned me because it might cause chaos in this village. I am sorry. And since I am Tsunade's apprentice, I can help in the hospital, but I am more of a combat fighter. I need Jiraiya and Tsunade to know this, because I will be using techniques thought by them, especially Tsunade with her Super Strength. She's a slave-driver." she said the last part in a deadpan. Sarutobi chuckled at that, that is true. But she can be a very important asset now. She's a skilled medic and has knowledge of the future.

"Sandaime-sama, you know that there will be a Third Great Shinobi War, right? You should know by now that Iwagakure is going to start a war." she said, her demeanor taking a serious leap again. Sarutobi's eyes widened. So the rumors are true.

She sighed, so the Hokage hasn't confirmed it yet, "I cannot tell you when exactly, but I know that it will be next year. Suffice to say, I hope my arrival wouldn't start it soon. But I am sure the village can handle this, but three villages against two is not something I can assure you. My child is so young to witness war, I can't afford seeing him grow up always witnessing these things. At my timeline, the Kazekage is a very good friend of mine and is a fellow Jinchuuriki." she stated before performing signs for her Oiroke no Jutsu, there was a puff of smoke and she already managed to change her hair in color black. She really looked like Arashi's mother right now.

"I can't afford having blonde hair here especially with the war, in my timeline, they kill whoever possesses those traits in Iwa. Blonde hair and blue eyes. And it has something to do with this war greatly. When can Tsunade and Jiraiya arrived?" Sarutobi was dumbstruck for a moment, he couldn't even detect a henge, and the handseals she used are not familiar to the Hokage.

"Maybe next week if I can locate them immediately. They are out of town because I've asked them to confirm if the rumors are true. We could discuss things about the future after two days. I know you're exhausted, I can provide an apartment for you and your child. I can't believe what awaits Konoha in the future." he sighed, his headache is becoming worse.

She stood up and bowed. She placed her child in the back of the fox again, the fox nodded to her. "Thank you very much Sandaime-sama. The reason I am here is to make sure that isn't the future that will be awaiting Konoha." she said that with so much determination and seriousness. He couldn't help but nod.

He raised a hand, "Anbu." an Anbu appeared immediately, "I want you to call in Namikaze Minato here immediately." The Anbu nodded, he eyed the fox before he disappeared. It was in the middle of the afternoon. Minato and his team would be here any moment now.

As if on cue, his team came busting in his office, actually..it was Obito who came busting in. His teammates have the right to look sheepish before glaring at their teammate. Their attention shifted from Obito to the girl standing near the Hokage with a fox beside her who is carrying a child.

"Hokage-sama, you called for me?" Minato asked, a little embarassed for what Obito did. Kumiko just kept her mouth shut unless she is asked to speak. Obito looked at her in awe, she is the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Kakashi eyed her and the fox suspiciously but also was in awe how beautiful she is. While Rin has the same thoughts as Obito, she couldn't help but smile.

"Minato, in your complex is there a spare apartment that is still available?" Sarutobi asked, Minato had a thoughtful look for a moment before nodding. Sarutobi sighed in relief, if there is someone Sarutobi trusts right now, it would be him.

The Hokage nodded to Kumiko, "This is Kumiko and the child there is her son Arashi. That is her fox summon, is it not Kumiko-san?" she nodded and smiled softly at the team. To say they are a little shocked is an understatement. They are really shocked. She doesn't even look like in her twenties yet here she has a child. They could clearly see the resemblance.

"I am Namikaze Minato and this is my team, the one with the goggles is Uchiha Obito." Obito waved shyly at her as Minato continued, "The kunoichi there is Rin." Rin bowed to her and smiled, "and the one with the mask is Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi just nodded and looked away. If Kumiko was surprised to see mini-Kakashi, she didn't show it. She just continued to smile at them.

"Ohayou, the Hokage has already introduced us." she bowed to them as a show off respect. She heard Kakashi grunt in response. That pisses her off, it reminds her so much of that traitor. She glared at the silver-haired who openly ignored her.

Sarutobi sit down and sighed _again,_ "Yes, she is from the northern part of the Fire Country and has confirmed that the rumor about Iwa is true." he could see the whole team tensed, "She happens to pass by Iwa shinobis who are spying inside Fire Country talking about it. Of course, she got attacked but luckily got away and she immediately came here because of the danger it brings. She has ninja practice taught by her parents and she is also a very skilled medic." That got Rin's attention. Kakashi still regarded her suspiciously but let it slipped anyway. Kumiko was so thankful at how fast Sarutobi could think of an excuse.

"Whoa! So you have the fox summoning contract? Ooh! That is so cool, how did you get away? And how come you have a child already when you look like the same age as us?" Obito of course, came bombarding her with lots of questions. Kakashi slapped him beside the head for being nosy, but it made Kumiko chuckle. He reminds her so much of her old self and little Arashi. Speaking of her child, he just woke up and stared at the people in the office. _Shit! I haven't told him yet._ She thought in panic but did not let it show. Last time he's awake is when he saw Shikamaru die in front of him.

"Mommy, where are you?" he asked blearily. He rubbed both of his eyes before remembering what happened. Kumiko knew that Arashi thinks Shikamaru was his father. So the moment he remembered, he cried. Surprising everyone in the room. She immediately approached him and sighed.

He cried, remembering his dad died by the enemy's hands because his dad protected him. "Mommy..Daddy, is dead! -sob, sob- Enemy killed daddy. Mommy!" he cried, the others especially Sarutobi looked at the crying child in her arms with a solemn look.

She turned to Obito and smiled sadly, "Sorry for that, and yes..I have the fox summoning contract for a special reason. I got away thanks to my summons and I am 16 years old while my son, Arashi, is just 2. I am sorry that you have to see this." she said the last part in a whisper. The child kept crying in her mother's chest, his dad was gone, no one would play with him anymore and teach him to play shogi.

Kakashi's suspiciousness decreased by bounds, Obito felt guilty for asking, while Rin and Minato felt sympathy. Arashi spoke again, "Mommy, daddy died because of Arashi..He defended Arashi from enemies..It's Arashi's fault mommy, daddy's dead.." he continued to rant that it was his fault. While Kumiko repeated whispering to his ear that "It's okay, mommy's here..It's not your fault baby..It's not.."

Minato couldn't believe Iwa shinobi did this. They have no mercy.

Sarutobi, who knew the truth couldn't help but feel sad. He will do everything in his power to win this war. He wouldn't let another child be like this, he promises that. Speaking of this, he cleared his throat to get their attention. "Minato, accompany Kumiko-san and little Arashi-kun to the spare apartment. They are still wary after what happened." Minato nodded while Kumiko stood up, Arashi still hanging to her neck nodded to the Hokage and mouthed a '_Thank You'_ in return. The team and the family exited the office.

But there is still a thought that Sarutobi has in mind. Before Kumiko put her henge or whatever it was, her blonde hair..now that he thinks about it, she and Minato had the same shade of blonde hair and blue eyes. Maybe she is his daughter from the future? That would explain why she didn't give her last name. But now, there is one thing to worry about..

_The Third Great Shinobi War._

* * *

**AN:**

**I already wrote two extension chapters, it's been getting old in my laptop. So just read and read.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Togire togire-zō (Broken Image)**

**Summary: **She comes back in the past, to fix things. She's in so much pain, she pushes everyone away. But others will make their way in helping her. FemNaru.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

_

_A family isn't always bound by blood, but a family is a bond no one can ever break. It is an essential to everyone, it is what shape us into what we are. Even the people you call friends are family, because friends are family you choose for yourself.- Hanna Satoshi_

**Chapter 2: History**

As they walk near the complex where Minato lives, Team Seven can't help but glance at the mother and child walking with them. Kumiko is humming sweet melodies to Arashi who fell asleep from crying too much. Obito can't help but put on a bright smile as he watched her. Whoever becomes her husband is so lucky. For one, she is so beautiful that Obito noticed Kakashi kept stealing glances too. Second, she definitely is a good mother. And last, she's polite and shows true loyalty in her eyes.

Now that Obito got a close look at her, she wears an orange battle kimono that reaches her ankles with a red sash. She wears black sandals, and fishnet warmers that covers her knee. He saw that because her kimono has a slit on her right side up to her middle thigh. He could tell that she is a combat fighter and a ninja from the way she moves. She has nice legs too..Obito shook that thought immediately. But he couldn't help but also notice that her kimono is covered with blood and dirt.

He would make those bastards pay. Wait, why is he being like this? He just knew her today and yet he trusts her already. Is it another crush? But it's different from the crush he developed for Rin. Maybe the fact that she really is a good woman is what had attracted him. Maybe he could ask her out? Nah..he just knew her, and she has a child whose father just died. The situation she got out from is something he should respect. He sighed.

Kakashi kept stealing glances to the girl who is carrying her child with a soft smile on her face. He isn't fond of girls but this girl has openly ignored him. And the way she glared at him a while ago made him shudder. No one did that to him, even Rin. He could tell that she really has been trained in the ninja ways. The way she moves is always guarded, and he could tell that she has weapons under her sleeves.

The fox also is looking around wearily. Who could blame them? The child though, reminded him a bit of himself. At least the child's father died protecting him while his father had killed himself. He shook that thought away. But the thought that entered his mind is all the girls who first saw him would either drool at sight of him or look at him with awe like RIn.

But her, she didn't even had those looks. She openly glared at him for being rude while other girls would wave it off and would assume that he does those things to get attention. And the fact that she already has a child shocked him, they're the same age yet taking a huge responsibility such as this..is what attracted him. She's more determined and takes her job seriously. His suspicions vanished after hearing her child. But that could be an act also but seeing the child's eyes, those eyes that mirrored his when their father died, killed whatever suspicion he has from the beginning.

He mentally sighed for even thinking of being attracted to her. She has a child who is her first priority and wouldn't even think about dating. Wait, wait, wait! He, Hatake Kakashi, thinks of dating? He's gone crazy. But then again, it wouldn't hurt to try..right? He mentally nodded while there's something else nagging him, what if she's all like them?

Rin noticed that both Obito and Kakashi keeps glancing at the girl with them. Who could blame them? The girl is really beautiful, if she's a boy she would also take a chance of dating her. She noticed that Kumiko's black hair is at waist length and longer than hers. Kumiko has the same height as her, a medic also and is a mother made her very excited. She has someone with the same age who actually took interest in the field of medicine. And the fact that Kakashi is actually taking glances at Kumiko made her mentally squeal in delight.

She had never, _repeat: NEVER_, seen Kakashi took interest in the opposite gender. And he never actually took glances in any single girl is what made her sigh, and now she's actually seeing it. Even though Kakashi is her crush, she also wants the best for him. And the fact that Kakashi seems to show interest at this new girl made her jealous and happy at the same time.

She's also thinking what it's like to be a mother at such a young age. But she wouldn't want to think about it now. Iwa would be declaring a war is what set her off the track. She doesn't even want to think about it. So all she could do was keep quiet and sigh.

Minato refrained himself from looking at the strange girl. She's really a shocker, a mother at the age of 16. If that is his daughter, he doesn't know if he's going to faint or going to die at heart attack. He doesn't want to think about it. But she strucks him with a huge familiarity. It looks like he knows her from somewhere else but couldn't put a finger on it. She also has this aura that shows she is a strong opponent and this air that surrounds her which makes her smell dangerous.

He could see that all of his students are eyeing at her like a candy-for-sale. Obito is eyeing her with friendliness, Kakashi is eyeing her with interest but with something else he couldn't point out yet, and Rin is eyeing her in admiration. He smiled softly at the sleeping child in her arms. Also the child struck him with the same familiarity he felt for his mother, but with the hint of closeness.

But he could also feel rage flowing inside of him when he saw the child cry. Why does those shinobis from Iwa doesn't have any mercy? He could pay them back during war. Yes, during war. It also made him somewhat scared. With the war coming in their doorstep, he knew the Hokage would let her join in the ninja ranks. What if she died, what would happen to Arashi? He shook that thought away. As long as he is alive he wouldn't let that happen. That's a promise.

As he saw the complex come into view, he greeted his guest, "Kumiko-san, the building there is the complex. There is a spare apartment just next to mine. Uhm..if you don't mind, you haven't given us your last name. If it isn't a bother..I would like to know your last name." he said sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck in embarassment. Team Seven turned their heads to Kumiko, obviously, waiting for an answer. Kumiko nodded. She already knew she would have to think of a last name to use in this timeline.

She smiled at them brightly, "My full name is Usukari Kumiko, I haven't taken my fiance`s last name yet because we aren't married yet. And Arashi also uses my last name..Uhm, maybe I could tell you why sometime but not right now." she stated the last part somewhat sad with a downcast expression. Minato nodded and accepted the answer. he haven't heard of a last name 'Usukari' before. He might have to ask Sarutobi with this.

"I haven't heard of that last name before." stated Kakashi, Rin has the urge to slap him for being nosy when they already saw she doesn't want to talk about it.

Kumiko just smiled sadly at that, "Well, I am an orphan. But my foster parents said that was the last name my mother gave before she died. I haven't given it a really deep thought by I could tell you I said the same thing when I turned ten. And the reason I always take care of my son is because I don't want him to end up like me at such a young age."

Minato made a mental note to remember that. Maybe he could relate to her, after all, he also grew up as an orphan. And maybe he could introduce her to Kushina. "You really are a good woman and a good mother Kumiko-san." he heard Rin said it. He nodded at that statement. As they headed up stairs, he got the keys from the owner before handing them to Kumiko who accepted it with a bow. He dismissed his team who reluctantly went away. He dismissed them because he wants to talk to Kumiko alone. Like, get to know her. Everytime she speaks, the familiarity just grows every minute.

Inside the apartment, she laid Arashi down the couch as she sat her self next to him. Her summon disappeared in a puff of smoke. Minato sat himself down at the other couch. Kumiko knows why he stayed. He wants information, like any other shinobi. But what puzzles her though is why does he have to dismiss his team first? She'll know later anyway.

Minato took in a deep breath before speaking, "So, since you know Iwa would be declaring war against Konoha, are you going to join in the ninja ranks?" he asked skeptically. Kumiko sighed and smiled sadly as she stroked Arashi's spiky black hair.

She spoke without even looking back at Minato, "Yes, I would do everything to help. And I can't just stay in the hospital because I am a medic while shinobis are fighting for the village. I am more of a combat fighter. I will choose to fight rather than sit down in the corner while more injured people are brought to us." Minato nodded slowly. "And If possible, I'll ask Hokage-sama to let other medics train kunoichis at genin rank, at least to add some help in the hospital. I am going for the battle field." Minato is about to say something but Kumiko just continued speaking.

"I know it's dangerous, but I already have faced many dangers in my life since I was a child just because of my status. Many people from where I am are always out for my blood. So I have to fight back if I would like to survive. Those Iwa shinobis are nothing compared to the ones you considered comrades who tried to kill you and your child. Arashi is the only thing that gives me the happiness that my fiance` provides. I assure you, we will win this war Namikaze-san." _Because we already won once,_ she added mentally. Minato regarded her now with more respect, she has the will of fire burning brightly inside of her.

But it doesn't stop the constant worry that Minato is having, "I understand. Why would your comrades try to kill you and your child? That's just absurd. And please, just call me Minato, Namikaze-san makes me sound old..you know?" he added the last part a bit embarassed. Kumiko has to think hard why the feared Yellow Flash is always embarassed when it comes to asking questions, maybe the fact that she's a girl puts him off the edge.

"Alright, Minato-san. My fiance must have rubbed off on 'Rashi-chan because they are both lazy boys even though they are not bound by the same blood." that got Minato to snap his neck at her, why did she mean by that? As if being able the read Minato's mind, she sighed.

She continued stroking her son's hair, "Yes, the one Arashi considered as his dad isn't his real father. I don't want to tell him this because he might just think he's a mistake and I want him to grow up happy." Minato now was more shock than usual, "Who would think I want to have a child at 14 years of age? No one. All I think about when I was a child is how to get strong. I was..raped, but not even once did I think of abortion. When I gave birth to Arashi, I felt so happy that I forgot my ultimate goal, to be strong. My fiance`, Shikamaru-kun, is the one who encouraged me to move on. And he even took responsibility for my son. His family supported him and I don't know how I could ever repay him because he's dead." she let a single tear to drop but she immediately wiped it off.

"I'm sorry I asked." was all Minato could say, Kumiko just continued to smile sadly.

She sighed for the umpteenth time of the day, "It's ok. I'm relieved though that at least I got to tell somebody." she said as she got up and stretched. "Is there anyone you know who I could ask to watch 'Rashi-chan for a while? I need to go shop for clothing and groceries." she smiled brightly at this. Minato somethimes has to wonder how she could smile despite everything.

"Well, I could watch him for a while. Maybe I could introduce both of you to my girlfriend. She just lives at the apartment downstairs." Kumiko raised an eyebrow before nodding. She nudged Arashi by the shoulder who mumbled things not understandable to the adults. He opened his tired groggy eyes as he sat and yawned. His eyes are sore because of crying. Mommy says those who cry are weak, so he should be strong for daddy.

Kumiko grinned brightly at his son, "Good! 'Rashi-chan, Mommy has to do some shopping and Minato-san there would be watching you for a while. And he will be introducing us to a nice lady downstairs." she excitedly said which made Minato sweatdrop. She reminds him of someone else he couldn't point out again.

Arashi nodded slowly as he took in the appearance of Minato, "Okay, you won't be gone long, right Mommy?"

"Of course! You need new clothes baby! And vegetables to grow up faster." she continued to grin as she put her hands on her hips. Arashi groaned at the mention of vegetables.

Minato watched with fascination, "Well, let's head downstairs while Kushina-chan is still there." he said as they nodded to him. Arashi slowly stood up as he immediately reached for his mother's hand and walked beside her. Minato could understand why the kid doesn't want to leave his mother immediately.

As they headed downstairs, Minato couldn't help but grin. He couldn't wait for Kushina's reaction, but the fact that this girl's reason she got pregnant is not something to grin about. He could hear Arashi declare to his mother that he would be strong like his dad then he'll kick asses. Arashi reminds him of Kushina. Now that he thought about it, so does Kumiko. They both smile despite of their situations, they act civil sometimes but when left alone they act so hyper. Especially the way Kumiko talks happily to his son.

"Here we are." he said as he stopped by the door and knocked. There was a sound of shuffling first and 'Coming' mumbled by Kushina. Minato raised an eyebrow at what could be taking her so long. Then after a few minutes the door opened as a woman with long fiery red hair opened the door with a grin on her face.

Her grin only widened as she saw Minato, "Minato-kun! I thought you'll visit me later, isn't it a little..early?" she asked. Then she saw that he has company. A girl and a boy, the girl bowed to her while the boy nodded and inspected her.

He smiled at her, "Well, She is new here today. This is Usukari Kumiko and her son Usukari Arashi." Arashi was about to say something when his mom squeezed his hand to say 'Shut up.' He'll know why later anyway. Kushina's reaction was like a gaping fish. Why does all people have to do that? Kumiko couldn't help but groan inwardly.

"How old are you, dear?" she asked politely. Kushina can't still believe the fact that this girl, younger than her, had a child earlier than her.

Kumiko just kept smiling although frowning inwardly, "I am sixteen."

Then Kushina realized she haven't introduced herself yet, "Oh! Where are my manners! My name is Uzumaki Kushina! But I see you already know the blondie over there." Kumiko to say at least was shocked. _Very_. Her eyes just turned wide but smiled still nonetheless. This woman could be her mother.

Minato cleared his throat, "About that, since Kumiko-san is new here. She needs someone to watch her child because she has some shopping to do." he said brightly, Kushina also brightened at what Minato is implying.

"Oh! I could watch for little Arashi-kun! Minato couldn't handle kids and that is the reason he brought you here." Minato rolled his eyes mockingly, while Kushina crouched down to Arashi's level, "Arashi-kun, you can call me Kushi-nee-chan. Is it ok if mommy leaves you here for a while?" she asked sweetly.

Arashi nodded his head, "Can you teach Arashi to play Shogi?" he asked shyly, Minato brightened at this while Kushina inwardly groaned.

"I'm sorry. Shikamaru-kun plans on teaching him, but Minato-san..you already know what happened." Kumiko said as she gently pushed Arashi to Kushina. Minato nodded while Kushina inwardly understood what she just implied. Kumiko then kneeled infront of Arashi and kissed him gently on the forehead.

"Thank you very much, Kushina-san. I'll be back, maybe after two to three hours." she said as she left them there. Minato grinned at the kid as he moved in inside his girlfriend's apartment.

He brought out a shogi board to the now grinning Arashi, "So, Arashi-kun. How would you like to learn to play?" Kushina just sat herself next to Minato who boredly watch them. Aren't kids suppose to be super-playful not the genius-playing-kind?

* * *

Kumiko was walking through the market. Of course, she has money with her. She always have money with her wherever she goes and she always make sure of that. Not only for her necessities but also for Arashi's. She's looking for a decent clothing shop. She needs to get formal clothes for her and Arashi, fighting and training clothes for her, civilian clothes for her and Arashi again, and some weapons will also do.

She eventually found a shop named, 'Advance Shopping'. Odd name, she remembers that there is a shop in her timeline who happens to have that name in the past. She doesn't remember but she will when time comes. She entered the shop only to be welcomed by a man with brown hair with pale green eyes. He reminds her of someone she knew in the future, but that would be for later also.

He smiled brightly at his new customer, "Welcome to my shop miss! I could see you're knew here. What would you like to buy?" Kumiko smiled at him before thinking at the moment.

"I will need 3 formal kimonos color blue, red and white. 3 formal kimonos again for a boy of this height," she measured her hand on top of her knees, she also took notice that he is already listing the things she's saying, "5 battle kimonos, 7 fishnet shirts, a pair of fingerless gloves, 5 different kinds of blouses, 5 black pants to pair with and 5 shirts any variety of color, and child's clothes for my boy like 5 shirts and 5 black shorts. Also if you have shinobi and formal sandals would be fine. And I'll just observe them to see if they are okay."

This must be his lucky day, "You must be really needing some shopping today. But may I know the age of the boy you're referring to so at least I am able to determine sizes?" he inquired.

She grinned, "He is two years old, he may be a little chubby for his age. But I will work on that someday." he chukled before gathering all the clothes that she ordered. He also observed that she is different from other women when it comes to shopping. She intends on buying them immediately than spent their entire time trying it on.

While waiting for the store owner to bring back the clothes she enlisted to him, she looked outside the window only to spot a familiar hill. She smiled sadly. She then remembered something, that is where Shikamaru confessed about his feelings. Although it's not that romantic, it was one of the best days she'll never forget.

**FLASHBACK**

_Kumiko was sitting on a hill, she wants to be alone for now. Why couldn't they understand that she didn't even want to be Sasuke's toy? From the 'demon freak' that the village dubbed her with, is now 'Demon Whore'. How could they? Why don't they just go to their Sasuke-sama and ask him themselves that what she says is true._

_She is hated by her teammate Sakura, her friend Ino, and her friend Kiba. It's not like she wanted any of this to happen._

Stupid Teme! Why couldn't he just use Sakura instead of me? I was also starting to like him then he does this? Why? Maybe he doesn't want a pink haired kid for an heir. If he wants blondes then why couldn't it just be Ino for fuck's sake? Why me? And I certainly couldn't kill this child. I'll be the monster the villagers have been calling me all this time._ She thought sadly and angrily._

_She hugged her knees to her chest only to be blocked by a bump in her stomach. It may be hidden by a genjutsu but the child is still there resting in her stomach. She continued her training with Tsunade despite the old hag's protests. She'll prove herself to them, but she'll also make sure Sasuke would never get a hand on this child. Never._

_She didn't even notice someone was approaching her until a hand was laid on her shoulder which made her squeak. When she turned around it was just Shikamaru._

_She frowned, "Don't scare me like that Shikamaru! It's not funny." she stated angrily, but she's a little happy at the company. Shikamaru frowned. He could see that she's angry and sad. Things wouldn't be complicated if Sasuke didn't do this. He knows too well that Kumiko was starting to like and trust Sasuke. But now, he knows she doesn't trust anyone like she did before._

_"I thought you might like it when someone listens to you." he said, Kumiko turned to Shikamaru who only smiled at her. It's not a smirk like the traitor does, it's not smug like the traitor does and it's genuine unlike the traitor's. How could she not see the difference of Sasuke's features to the ones that could be trusted!_

_She sighed, "Yeah, good to see you're here." she stated quietly. Shikamaru sat down beside her who noticed that she is using a genjutsu to hide the size of her stomach. He inwardly grinned._

_"Why do you still hide your stomach when almost everybody knows already that you're pregnant?" he asked, Kumiko just frowned again. He is the first one to ever question that. And she also noticed that he was the only one to talk freely to her just like the old days, unlike the others who had drastically changed around her._

_She looked at Shikamaru who just focused his gaze at the clouds, "It's just, I don't want to be seen as weak. Aren't pregnant woman always seen as that?" she asked, Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. She's still the same Kumiko who is obviously dense at things. He sighed and shook his head. How did he like this person again?_

_He eyed her closely before speaking, "It's not that they are viewed as weak Kumi-san, but others doesn't want them to be in danger. You're not the only one who could be risking your life, also your child's." he said like a matter-of-fact thing. Kumiko stood up and looked at him with questioning angry eyes._

_She shouted and threw her hands to show how frustrated she is, "Why do you always talk to me like nothing happened! While the others avoids me or glares at me as if I am some kind of newly developed disease! Why are you so kind to me? Are you also going to do what that teme did to me?" she really is angry, Shikamaru's face hardened at the last part._

_He frowned deeply, "No, I am not like Sasuke and never compare me to that idiot. I am not an idiot. Are you really dense? Of course I talk to you because I know you never wanted any of this to happen! Did you ever say, 'Sasuke, come you can use me to give you an heir.'. I know you enough that you will never consider doing that at such a young age. And why I'm always here while others left you behind? Don't you see I like you!" he shouted out of frustration also as he stood up face to face with her, why does she had to be so densed?_

_For the first time in years of living in this village, Uzumaki Kumiko is speechless. She blushed a little at the confession, but what if he's just another Sasuke?_

_He sat himself down again, "I like you not just as a friend, you know..more than friends. I maybe called genius but not about this things about relationship. I know you don't fully trust me because of what happened, but I will say I'll be always here when you and your child needs me." He stated with determination._

_"Can you think of a name for a boy? Shizune-nee-chan says this is a boy." she asked quietly, Shikamaru has a look of shock in his face before smiling._

_He brought out a book and said, "Arashi. Read that book and you'll know why." he handed her the book entitled 'Twilight Hero'. "I better get going. I'll meet you at Ichiraku's at 2pm, alright?" he said as he stood up walking away from her. He didn't let her answer as if he was determined enough she will really come._

**END FLASHBACK**

Kumiko could still remember that she indeed came at Ichihraku's at the designated time. It was their first unofficial date. But since that day, they started going out. Kumiko was really sure and happy that she trusted Shikamaru. He was the first person who made her trust someone again. If she didn't meet him, she maybe killing every person who she thinks betraying her.

She chuckled at the thought. Maybe the fact that Shikamaru has this power of determination despite of his laziness is a gift. He was always there when others picked on her, and he was the cause why Ino, Sakura and Kiba forgave her.

Arashi, that was the name Shikamaru gave. Arashi is a man full of determination who is a genius. He never let any of his comrades down and he always helps anyone in need. He has a big heart for everyone and sacrificed his own life for his lover, Emi.

Twilight Hero is a story of a simple man whose genius brain has been discovered by a bachelor in the castle. He was, of course, there to serve as the tactician if any war commences. He always follows every step of his plan without failure. With his help, the Castle of Twilight never lost a war.

Emi is the brother of the king. The king never cared for anyone as long as they win each war that comes knocking at their doorstep. But when Emi became a hostage during war, Arashi didn't follow the plan anymore as he rescued Emi. But he was left injured and enemies killed him on sight immediately while Emi got away, safe. The fact that Arashi chose to abandon the plans he always followed just for his lover is really sweet and brave. She still has that book sealed in one of her scrolls.

She'll read that one to Arashi later.

The owner came back with the clothes she ordered, "Miss, this is all the clothing you ordered. You can check them if there is any damage or if you want to change it." he said as he put the clothes on the counter. She inspected all the clothes one by one.

"This will do. Do you have any ink?" he nodded as he brought out an ink from under the counter. She brought out a blank scroll from the side of her sash and a brush under her sleeve, courtesy of Sai. She then draw storing seals on the scroll as she put the clothes above it and applied chakra. In a puff of smoke, the clothes are already sealed inside the scroll. She handed the money to the owner who regarded her with the brightest smile she had seen in this timeline.

As he continued to smile, "Come back again, next time. This store will be always open to you miss." she nodded as she put the scroll back to her sash. At that, she exited the shop. She did her groceries, which involved noodles, vegetables and meat. It was Shikamaru who daily checks her shopping list to make sure it is well balanced and does not involved too much Ramen. She misses those times.

She arrived at her apartment at evening. She's been out at almost three hours. After changing into a formal red kimono with golden sash, she arranged Arashi's and her clothes at the available cabinets in the apartment. She then put her groceries at the table near the kitchen. After what seemed like minutes, she eventually went down stairs to Kushina's apartment to pick up Arashi.

She knocked at the door opened by Minato who looks like the world had been against him, "Kumiko-san, you're child is a tactical genius." she raised and eyebrow, the next thing she saw was a black blur before being almost thrown at the ground. It was Arashi hugging her with a bright grin on his face.

"Did you enjoy your time 'Rashi-chan?" she asked the boy nodded enthusiastically.

He pointed at Minato, "Minato-jii is really good at teaching me. But because Arashi is good like daddy, he won all the games!" he stated with delight while Kushina came to them, chuckling. Minato mock-glared at Kushina who openly waved it off.

She smiled at the now formally clothed girl, "He's really a brilliant kid. Minato was no match to him and here they call blondie a genius. But 'Minato-jii' is priceless!" the chuckling earlier came to a full-blown laughter while Kumiko joined in by chuckling at her child's antics. Arashi just continued to smile brightly. Kumiko ruffled his hair as a sign that she is very proud.

Minato glared at them, "I'm not old! I can't stop him from always calling me like that. Kumiko-san, he's your child. You tell him." Arashi just stuck his tongue out to Minato who narrowed his eyes at the kid.

"I'm sorry I can't do that. Once he set his mind on something, I can't put a stop into it, unlike his dad. Why only dad though, kiddo?" Arashi pouted at the nickname that it made Minato grin. _Payback is so sweet sometimes,_ he thought.

"Because dad always lets Arashi eat rawmen!" he shouted, Minato's grin widened. He will definitely get along with this kid.

He asked, "Do you always like Ramen, Arashi-kun?" Arashi brightened and nodded quickly, "If you stop calling me Minato-jii then I'll treat you to the best Ramen place here in the village!." If he can't order the kid to stop calling him old man then bribery might work. The kid smirked at him, _Oh good gracious._ The smirk looks familiar..He would never forget that smug smirk.

An _Uchiha_ smirk.

"Mommy won't let you anyway, I don't know how daddy gets away with it. Since you're not daddy, it won't work! So Minato-jii will stay." he shouted with utter confidence while Kumiko nodded with a grin. He'll think about the smirk later but the kid is so hard to please! He groaned.

"Minato-san, I'll see you in the Hokage's office in two days." Kumiko said and before he could question why, they're already gone. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Togire togire-zō (Broken Image)**

**Summary: **She comes back in the past, to fix things. She's in so much pain, she pushes everyone away. But others will make their way in helping her. FemNaru.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

_

_Past is always about the present, there will never be a present without the past. But a bright future is always about the present. All are interconnected, but living in the past covers you from the reality of the present. Looking back is not a fault, but living in it takes you forbidden. - Johnny Wilson_

**Chapter 3: Truth to Hold**

After two days of Kumiko's stay, you can now find her and Arashi with Minato in the Hokage Tower. What she didn't expect is for Jiraiya to be there. She is so surprised that she just remained standing in the doors of the Hokage's office. It took her some time to let Arashi understand that they travelled back in time. So, the first thing Arashi did was run and hug Jiraiya right in front of the Hokage, her and Minato. She can't say who is more surprise, her or Minato.

Jiraiya sent a questioning look to the Hokage, while the Hokage smiled at the child clinging to Jiraiya's leg. Minato also sent a questioning look to her, she just grinned at them brightly.

She bowed in front of the Hokage, "Good Morning, Hokage-sama." Sarutobi waved her off while she remained standing from where she is. Minato walked forward to the side of his sensei sending her curious looks. He smiled to her indicating that he is surprised by Arashi's actions. In just two days, Minato is already closed to Arashi.

Everyone is, after they've known her son for a long time, even Shino who is the most quiet in the Konoha Twelve became a little talkative when round the chubby kid. Team Seven (or Team Minato) also happens to stop by just to check on her and Arashi. Maybe the fact that she is still connected to Konoha is what made her immediately closed to the people of this timeline.

Arashi is still hugging Jiraiya, "Ero-jiji! You're alive!" he said quietly, but Jiraiya still heard him nonetheless. He grimaced a bit at the part 'Ero-jiji'. Coming from a small chubby kid like him is not funny at all. And who is the girl with Minato, she is very beautiful..maybe when she goes to the bathhouse? He inwardly chuckle lecherously at the thought but he couldn't help but be curious who's the kid hugging him as if the kid knew him.

Sarutobi chuckled, "Yes, Jiraiya. I see you met Arashi. The girl over there is Arashi's mother. But we're not here for old time's sake. They are here for business." he said seriously, so Jiraiya mimic his sensei's demeanor. Although, disbelief is still in his mind. How could that beautiful goddess be the mother of this unknown child? Maybe he could write that in his next book.

"Hokage-sama, I also brought Minato-san here. He will have a huge role at what will come to Konoha this year. But I suggest we should explain this things to them. The truth behind my arrival." she said seriously, Minato haven't seen this serious side of Kumiko yet. But what is she talking about?

The Hokage sighed, Kumiko is a person always straight to the point that it reminds him of Minato sometimes. And add the fact that, Kumiko could be Minato's daughter from the future. "Yes, please sit down. This will be a very long discussion." he said, Jiraiya and Minato took the couches, Arashi found the time to let go and ran back to his mother. But his eyes are still staring at Jiraiya, the Toad Hermit noticed the longing in the kid's eyes. But the kid is so familiar like he knew him before. But where?

Kumiko took a deep breath, "Jiraiya-san, have you ever heard of time-travelling?" she asked, Jiraiya thought of it. He haven't heard anyone travel back in time, but from his past occurences..he heard that the only living thing in the universe to ever possess a jutsu that can travel in space and time are the tailed beast. So he has to say yes.

He nodded, "Yes, no human being was able to proved it. But it is said that the only thing that possesses the knowledge about it are the great tailed beasts or bijuu." Kumiko smiled at his answer, so there is someone who have heard of it already. She did some handseals unknown to them. But the Hokage could still make out that it's for summoning. She stood up and slammed her hand on the floor, in a puff of smoke, a hanyou was in front of them. Or rather, a bijuu in its human form.

Kyuubi yawned lazily infront of them, he still wears his red hakama, his spiky red hair still stands out but with fox ears sticking out. Nine-tails swishing in his back. As he saw where he is, he grinned at them showing his long sharp fangs. Sarutobi and Jiraiya paled. Minato saw their surprised, terrified faces and wondered who is this person or creature.

Jiraiya pointed a shaky finger at the demon, "T-that's i-impossible!" he denied, he turned to Kumiko who smiled at him, "The Kyuubi is still in the demon realm! No human has the chakra of ten kages to summon him!" he shouted the last part, Kyuubi just regarded him with a bored look. Minato now knew why, the one standing infront of him..is none other than the _Kyuubi _itself. His eyes went wide as he looked at Kumiko with accusing eyes.

"Yes! My counter part is still in the demon realm, I am easily summoned by her because she is my vessel." Kyuubi said seriously with narrowed eyes. In his timeline, Jiraiya and him are on the best terms. They even drink together and sometimes if Kyuubi is on the mood, he'll accompany the perverted toag sage to the bath houses. That's one of the reason he doesn't like time-travelling, the acquaintances he once knew from the future aren't the same in the past.

As if understanding what the Kyuubi is implying, "No way.." Jiraiya said quietly. He looked up to Kyuubi only to see the fox smirked. "You mean," he pointed at Kyuubi, Kumiko and Arashi who sent him knowing smiles. "You three travelled back in time? Why? Did something terrible happen to the future? Did my books get banned?" he asked, Kumiko's eye twitched at the last question. Minato's eyes widened, that's how she knew Konoha so well when the Hokage said she grew up outside the village! But he couldn't help but sweatdrop at his sensei's last question. The Hokage just shook his head in annoyance.

She cleared her throat and glared at Jiraiya, "Yes, _Ero-sennin._" she emphasized her nickname for the Toad Sage which made Jiraiya twitched. "The future where I came from, is very, very terrible. We are the only survivors of war. I am a Konoha Shinobi, and I am here in request of my Godaime Hokage." she stated seriously, everyone noticed that her demeanor became darker. Jiraiya and Minato's eyes widened. There's no way Konoha would fall easily, but Godaime?

As if being able to read their minds again, she removed her Oiroke for her hair. Her hair turned blonde, so all Minato and Jiraiya could only gaped at her, "If you're are wondering how Konoha has fallen, it's because it is three villages against two. Kumo, Iwa and Oto joined forces to bring our village down. The only help we got is from our ally, the Sunagakure. I know in this timeline, Sunagakure is your enemy. But in my timeline, the Kazekage is my bestfriend who is a fellow Jinchuuriki. Both villages have fallen, and I don't have any idea where Gaara is. But it will be pleasant if he could also travel back in time. Shukaku still resides in him." she said, Jiraiya paled considerably at the horrific future, Minato decided to stay quiet and listen.

She turned to Minato, "Do you remember Minato-san, when I told you every people from where I am are always out for my blood?" he nodded as she sighed, "The reason is because I am a jinchuuriki, Kyuubi here is controlled by someone named Uchiha Madara with the use of his Eternal Mangekyo to attack the village. I am the result of that attack. I became the scapegoat of my village. Sandaime-sama here, did his very best to protect me, but he could only do enough." Kyuubi frowned a bit, Minato grimaced at that, while Jiraiya's thoughts are nowhere near those two.

He inquired, "What do you mean Uchiha Madara? He died 60 years ago." he stated like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, that is what we knew also. But he survived thanks again to his mangekyo. He considers himself immortal and wants to capture all the nine-tailed beasts in attempt to achieve the powers of the Rikudo Sennin and the Ten-tailed beast which is believed that only the Rikudo Sennin could control." she said frustratingly. All the males paled at the new information.

She frowned at the next thing she's going to say, "Madara is the one who found the Akatsuki. It is an organization of S-class missing nins. He recruited members to help him achieve his delurious plan. And it is the organization who convinced the three villages to declare war to Konoha and Suna because these are the only villages who still has their Jinchuurikis." she turned to Jiraiya, she hope he could do something about it, "And your students, Nagato and Konan, are part of that organization. They blame Konoha for the death of their friend named Yahiko. I hope you could do something about that." Jiraiya's eyes went wide-saucers. _Oh shit!_ he thought. Minato could vaguely remember the rain-nins his sensei adopted.

Sarutobi now asked what he's been having in mind since the day he first saw her, "If you wouldn't mind me asking, are you, by any chance, related to Minato?" he asked, Kumiko smiled sadly at him while Arashi sent him a questioning look.

Minato and Jiraiya turned to look at her, she looks like a female version of Minato himself. If she really is related to Minato, she could be his daughter! Maybe that's the explanation why she has some of the mannerisms Kushina has, "I don't know, we do look alike. But I am an orphan Hokage-sama. I grew up in the orphanage. And I also thought of that, but the day I was born is when Minato-san here died." she stated solemnly, Jiraiya and Minato were about to ask questions when Kumiko raised her hand and sighed.

"I know what you're going to ask. The day I was exactly born is when the Kyuubi attack occured. It is also the day you sealed my fate, Minato-san. Or should I say.._Yondaime-sama._" If Sarutobi was shocked, he hid it. It couldn't be some misunderstanding, because Sarutobi knew that when this war ends, he'll retire and give Minato the hat and the seat. Minato and his sensei was shocked, he doesn't know if he should be shocked because he is the Yondaime or because he will be the one to seal Kyuubi in this girl. Kyuubi just regarded him with a flat look, like it was nothing. Maybe it was nothing for them because it already happened, but for him..it is too much.

When Minato found his voice, "You mean, I sealed Kyuubi.." he pointed to Kyuubi which made the fox grimaced, then to Kumiko, "in you?" he asked, Kumiko gave and exasperated sigh, she already ssid that, didn't she?

"Yes, I already told you that. And the reason I called you in here also is because in the future, Ero-sennin there," she pointed at Jiraiya who protested with a 'hey!' but ignored, "Taught me one of your price technique. The Rasengan, although I already developed it into three types already." she had a thoughtful look while Jiraiya grinned, so he taught someone else valuable, but he couldn't remove his mind from Nagato and Konan, and most importantly..Yahiko.

Minato suddenly got excited, "What types are you talking about?" Kumiko could see he's very excited to know. She grinned at him.

She stuck one finger, "Well, I have the _Oodama Rasengan_ which is a really big sphere for destruction." then another two fingers, "Next will be the _RasenShuriken_, a Rasengan where I am able to add wind elemental chakra and the last one is the _UzuRasengan_, where in this one I added my water elemental chakra. You're really a genius Minato-san. All of those I mentioned are destructive techniques that could wipe out a building into rubbles." Minato's eyes widened, so she has done it! She was able to do what he wasn't able to finish.

She turned to the Hokage with a serious face, "Hokage-sama, If Jiraiya is here, why isn't Tsunade-sama here? She is the one I really need to talk to." She turned to Minato and Jiraiya with an excited smile, "I am one of the apprentices of Tsunade-sama, from her super-strength techniques to her medical abilities. And to make sure you believed me," she turned to Arashi, "Rashi-chan, show the necklace Baa-chan gave you." Arashi nodded before bringing out a necklace with a green gem. All of them stared wide-eye at it, that is one and only..that necklace which belonged to Tsunade from the Shodai himself.

Suddenly, Jiraiya found himself wishing that he doesn't pissed off this girl. If she has the power of Tsunade and the destructive techniques developed by his own student to destroy more then he'll be a dead man. Minato paled also, that excited smile she has is the same Kushina possesses. The world is in for doom.

"Well, Jiraiya here happens to come back to say the rumor is true which you told us two days ago." he stated quickly, he doesn't reallly need, another Tsunade.

Kumiko nodded before applying chakra to the seal in her wrist, in another puff of smoke, a katana was already in her hands. All of the males looked at it with awe when she unsheathed her katana. While Arashi ran to Jiraiya because when Mommy brings that out, she uses it to threaten someone.

The katana is 3 feet long with a silvery-blue hilt with cherry blossom designs in it. The blade is pure silver with golden flame edges. Its case is pure black with flame designs at the bottom. The thoughts of the three males are,_ She has it! It's only supposed to be a legend!_

Kumiko smiled sweetly at them, "You do know what this katana is, right?" she asked. They nodded but it was Jiraiya who has the voice to answer her verbally.

"That is the _Daikazesakura_! How did you get your hands on that sword? It is said to be weilded by the Rikudo Sennin!" he stated in awe, Minato can't take his eyes off the beautiful sword while Sarutobi has the same thoughts as Jiraiya.

Kumiko regarded him with a knowing look, "We travel outside the village in the future, Ero-sennin. You used a technique I haven't seen before to enter my mindscape. But something happened, a celestial beast appeared who claims to reside inside your soul. He was the one who tested me and gave this katana to me himself. I believe he refers to himself as Kirin." she said annoyingly, but Jiraiya was shocked.

He visited a temple in Wind Country to be blessed by a priest, he didn't even believe him when the priest claimed that a powerful being resides inside his soul. He grinned, he's just so awesome the ladies will love him more. Minato looked at them curiously, he'll ask his sensei sometime.

He turned to Kumiko, "Kumiko-san, you said you'll join in the ninja ranks, is that another reason you came here?" Kumiko nodded and turned to the Hokage.

Sarutobi got an idea, "Well Minato, you could test her abilities and be the one to identify her rank." Minato got this strange gleam in his eyes that made Jiraiya shudder. The Hokage turned to Kumiko who only grinned, "What is your rank before you came here?" he asked.

Kumiko just gave a toothy grin, "I am a jounin in my timeline, but they call me the_ KazeZakura no Kami_ (God of Wind Blossom)." she stood up and grinned at Minato as she made her hair color black again. She's really excited to show her fighting skills to the Yondaime herself, "You'll see why they call me that, and have you finished the Hiraishin no Jutsu?" Minato just smiled, she knows because she is from the future. But he's now sure that she is his daughter, but the fact that Arashi is his grandson is something to think about first.

He nodded, "Yes."

Her grin widened, almost sadistically, "Thanks, so that when I have to fight you. I know what to expect. 'Rashi-chan, say goodbye to them, we need to go home and eat." she said as she sheathed her katana back and resealed it in her wrist. Arashi ran to her and waved to them, with "Goodbye Minato-jii, Ero-jiji, Hokage-jii!" While Kyuubi silently followed the family hiding his tails in a genjutsu.

Sarutobi just laughed at their reactions. He already accepted that he's old. But Minato and Jiraiya are still on the way to reality. Even though Minato isn't that old, the fact that Arashi could be his grandson from the future is already a proof of him growing old.

* * *

_She was beating enemies after enemies, but they are millions! She could only use 2 RasenShuriken and 2 UzuRasengan, and she already used two of her most prized techniques with the Daikazesakura. She have killed almost thousands or more, but they just kept coming. And she haven't checked Arashi yet. The fact that she just came back from a mission to wave to get supplies was not a good idea._

_The time she got back is when she saw Kumo and Iwa nin attacking her village. This isn't supposed to happen, it is said that the war will commence after a week, not right now. The enemies must have gone impatient and just went to Konoha and wiped out all the Konoha citizens or shinobi that they see. They are killing in cold blood with no mercy._

_Then she noticed sometime odd, why are Iwa and Kumo nins the only ninja attacking, where the hell is Oto? Did they back out already and cower in their hive? But she knew Orochimaru too well to even back out in something where she knew he would take this chance immediately just to destroy his once village. She couldn't help the anxiety that swells up inside of her chest. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, those Kumo and Iwa nins are only creating a divergence in each gate of the village, only a few ninjas above chuunin level would enter and kill civilians._

_She immediately turned to Kakashi who just slitted an enemy's throat, "Kakashi-sensei, I've got to get Arashi. This attack is the war itself, but there's is a plan behind it. No Oto nins are spotted, and I believe Orochimaru wouldn't let go of the chance he has to destroy us. I have a bad feeling sensei." he nodded._

_He turned to his student with his terrifying eye-smile which made the enemies shudder while she's used to it already, "Go on Kumiko-chan! I'll take care of these trashes. I believe if Sasuke is still part of Otogakure, he'll go for the child first. Go, Team Eight would be accompanying me here." he stated as he slitted another throat._

_She immediately dashed through the roofs to reach her house. Yes, house. Shikamaru just started living with her, to put it in his term..'so it wouldn't be too troublesome during missions and resting, his house is far too troublesome to even get some peace and his mom is the most troublesome woman who he even doubt will let him sleep'. At first, she wasn't too sure about it. But they decided to buy a new one anyway with shared budget. But the anxiety is still there._

_Her eyes widen when she saw her house. Oto nin corpses is what assaulted her backyard. Blood everywhere, she immediately went for the front door, as tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. Arashi was sitting on the floor, back leaning at the wall shaking like a leaf. In front of her son was none other than Shikamaru lying in his own blood. She immediately approached, and tried to heal the wound resulted by several stabs of kunai in his chest and a wound in his head._

_She cried already, "Shikamaru-kun! Wake up! We're still getting married on my birthday remember! Shikamaru! Don't you dare die on me Lazy ass!" she kept ranting and shouting for him to wake up, but she couldn't do anything anymore, he's chakra depleted, suffering blood loss and concussions. His face has a soft smile in his lips. He's dead. She only cried harder. Arashi also started to cry as Kumiko motioned for him to come to her, and she hugged him._

_They stayed like that for awhile as they both cried. As she wiped her tears, she summoned a four-tailed fox and ordered it to guard Arashi no matter what. "'Rashi-chan, I've got to go. My friends still needs me there and war is already commencing. Take care, alright? Kirima there will protect you. Love you, sweetie." she said as she kissed her son's forehead, he protested immediately but she nodded to the fox as she put her son in sleep. The fox immediately ran away._

_As she went back to her post where Kakashi and Team Eight are fighting Iwa Shinobis, the next horrible thing she saw is when Kiba got stab by a spear made of stone. She immediately approached in chance of healing him, but Kumo nins won't let her as they focused most of their attacks on her. Kakashi seemed to be reaching his limit already, Shino also as his breath became ragged, Hinata was crying over Kiba desperately trying to heal him. It must be deja vu, its like..it was her just awhile ago desperately trying to heal her loved one._

_She saw Kiba say something to Hinata and kissed her gently as he gave his last breath. Hinata first just stayed quiet as she was shaking. Kumiko isn't sure if it's because rage or fear. Then, she got her answer when Hinata suddenly killed enemies after enemies and started to laughed hysterically as she jyuuken an enemy. The Kumo nins stared with terror as she suddenly blurred in speed coming for them. Hinata killed more and more until the village became decorated with corpses._

_Then Kumiko saw her Hokage fight Orochimaru in Sasuke's body. Her face became one of those horrified as she saw Oro/Sasuke shoved a chidori to Tsunade's chest grinning maniacally. Then, she summoned 5 foxes with four-tails. She ordered them to kill anyone who doesn't belong to Konoha. She watched as the summons slaughtered nins after nins, she doesn't care anymore. Her teammate Sakura died sacrificing what's left of her during their infiltration mission in the borders of Stone Country._

_She haven't seen Sai since he came to Suna to report everything to the Kazekage. It is said that Suna has fallen before nins from Iwa, Kumo and Oto came attacking their village. She never heard Shikamaru's Teammates come back from their mission to gather details from Akatsuki, but they are marked as KIA because they've been gone almost four months already. Neji's Team are killed on the spot when they became hostage in Kumo. She would never forget that day Kumogakure sent their heads to them._

_Jiraiya is the one she considered one of the stupidest people she met. He chose to face the leader of the Akatsuki, Pein, alone. It's like he purposely signed his death wish. She and Arashi were devasted by the news when Fukasaku came back._

_And now, her attention shifted from Tsunade to Hinata who collapsed to her knees panting. She wasn't able to make a step as the remaining Kumo-nins stab her over and over again. Kakashi already collapsed along with Shino as they were also stabbed by enemy nins like what happened to Hinata. She screamed in rage. All the nins gave their attention to her, her eyes were now bloody red. The killing intent smells like poison in the air they breathe. She unsheated her katana as they watch in horror as she raised her hand with the Katana and muttered her ultimate technique, **"Konoha Zenbonkazesenpu."**_

_As she muttered those words, her katana transformed into million pieces of maple leaves as they danced around her then to the enemies who suddenly watched in fascination. Those who watched in the corner who chose to hide in fear of the dubbed **KazeZakura no Kami,** watched in horror as the leaves pass by nins after nins and the next thing they saw are exploding bodies._

_Konoha is just a waste land now. Buildings are turned into rubbles, bodies danced around it. All you could see are rubbles, blood, gore, limbs, and body parts that are scattered in the battle field. She raised her hand again as the maple leaves danced around her hand and the leaves transformed back into the katana she was holding awhile ago. She could make out the presences of those who chose to hide ran away in fear. Orochimaru was nowhere to be seen but she saw Tsunade, still breathing..Kirima came to her with a whimper as it carried Arashi to Kumiko._

_Kumiko's tears didn't stop falling from her eyes as she eyed her one peaceful and beautiful village. She gently grip the necklace Shikamaru gave her together with the engangement ring when he proposed to her._

The next thing she knew is waking up in cold sweat. She frantically looked around her to see where she is. She gave a shaky sigh of relief when she remembered she went back in the past. She was still in the apartment and Arashi is next to her sleeping peacefully, "It's just a nightmare. I'm going to go crazy if this is going to go on every night. I wish Shika was here." she said quietly, she really misses everyone.

She stood up, dressed herself in a pair of blouse with fishnet shirt underneath and black pants. She also wore her newly bought black shinobi sandals and a black wristbands in each wrist. Then she went outside her apartment. She will visit a place she could mourn for her lost. She headed down the building and wandered her way to the memorial stone. She doesn't care if people find it odd for her visiting at 2am in the morning. She just wants to release all the grief that wants to come out of her for a long time already.

As she reached the memorial stone, she kneeled first and offered her prayers. After what seemed hours of kneeling, she eventually got her courage back and talked to the stone as if it were alive. Like what older Kakashi used to do.

Tears started to drip from her eyes, "Hey Shika. It's me, I made your name shorter so it's easy to say. I think you really must have rubbed off on me because I am becoming lazy as you are. Arashi really misses you, why do you have to leave, huh?" she asked to nobody particular. She gripped her necklace again just like in her dream. She wiped some of her tears away, but they still started to stream down again. She felt so cold and alone without everyone she cared for.

She continued to speak, "You must be happy with your sensei and teammates with you now, huh? If they are with you, it means they really died. It must be hard for you when Tsunade declared them as KIA nins. Say hello to them for me, will you? I'm talking to a stone right now, if you were ever here you would call me crazy and insane." She paused for a bit as she bit her lower lip, "Well, for your information genius brain..you're the reason I am going crazy and insane. I manage to kill thousands of nins, I have the power to kill. Even if I have the knowledge to save, why haven't I been able to save you?" she sobbed harder, as she punched the ground with bare fist, the ground just gave a big crack at the sheer force.

She continued to sob for a while before a gentle hand made its way to her shoulder, and all she saw was deep blue eyes with understanding as she was enveloped in a big hug. She cried in his chest, she couldn't take it anymore, why do they have to die? She really didn't know.

* * *

Minato was wide awake wondering if Kumiko really is his daughter. If she is, he doesn't want her to suffer anymore. Even though she smiled brightly all day under the sun and speak about everything as if they were nothing can't still hide the fact that she is in so much pain. Every time he looks in those blue orbs of hers they became distant, and unfocused.

Her eyes was a dead give away of how she feels. It's not like he can read people's other feelings, it's just..the pain is so strong that he can actually feel it. It became clearer to him that the happiness that Kumiko uses is similar to what Kushina does. It's their defense mechanism from so much pain. it's their way of coping with their problems. Arashi reminds Minato a bit of himself when his parents died..he focuses on something with everything he has so that he could forget his problems just for a second.

Arashi already grew on him. It's like Arashi was a son to him but at the same time it's different from the feeling of a parent. It feels like, Arashi is a part of him, a part of Kumiko who he already considers a daughter. But the reason that bothers him is that, Kumiko pushes almost everyone away from her. Arashi is the only one who can get to her without much problem. She would only give vague details about the happenings that happened around her but not specifically how she copes and acts around it.

He could understand why she's like that, to come from a war where everyone you cared for and loved died in front of you and you feel like you haven't done something. And the fact that she has to strive alone because no one saw what she saw. And Minato couldn't understand why she doesn't hate him for what he will be doing in the future. She never showed hate to anyone, sometimes she'll get mad, frustrated and annoyed..but she never hated anyone despite anything.

She just wants to belong somewhere. That's what Minato observed. She never acted wrongly because she wants to belong. As if, she was afraid that if she didn't act accordingly she would lose everything. She is always careful of what she says, she chooses her words carefully to make sure it is very understandable and wouldn't raised any new situations.

He stood up and made a coffee for himself. He couldn't sleep. Then, he heard a door closed shut. He peered from his window just to see Kumiko going down the building. From what he could see, something's bothering her and she looked so stressed. He dressed up in his normal gear and followed her.

He wondered where she would go at this time of the morning, it's only 2am..It's not like anyone knows her here, unless she can make easy friends. She walked slowly and seems to be still unaware of his presence. She seemed to be in a daze as her hands swung limply beside her as she walked. Minato couldn't help but worry. She never looked stressed. Her defense mechanisms has crumbled from what he can observed.

She then ended up kneeling infront of the memorial stone. He just stayed watching as she seemed to be praying quietly with her hands clasp together infront of her face. Then he heard a sob, and that's when he knew she was crying.

He heard her say, "Hey Shika. It's me, I made your name shorter so it's easy to say. I think you really must have rubbed off on me because I am becoming lazy as you are. Arashi really misses you, why do you have to leave, huh?" _He must really loved that man,_ he thought sadly as she seemed to grip something from her chest.

She cried a little louder this time and her voice became a little hoarse and quiet but he could still make out her words, "You must be happy with your sensei and teammates with you now, huh? If they are with you, it means they really died. It must be hard for you when Tsunade declared them as KIA nins. Say hello to them for me, will you? I'm talking to a stone right now, if you were ever here you would call me crazy and insane." He doesn't have any idea whom she's talking about, but it seems someone close to the man she loved died as he heard Tsunade of the future declare them as KIA nins.

"Well, for your information genius brain..you're the reason I am going crazy and insane. I manage to kill thousands of nins, I have the power to kill. Even if I have the knowledge to save, why haven't I been able to save you?" He shuddered at the last two sentences, war is beyond control. Kill to live or you'll be the one killed. He heard her sobbed harder and saw Kumiko punch the ground which caused it to crack. He can't take it anymore as he approached her and enveloped her into a hug.

She said quietly,"It's my fault, why do they have to die?" she repeated this again and again. Minato tried to soothe her pain only to receive more sobs.

"I'll changed everything, I promise.." she quietly whispered but Minato smiled as he heard it. Yes, he would also help preventing that horrible future. He would help her heal. _That's his promise._


	4. Chapter 4

**Togire togire-zō (Broken Image)**

**Summary: **She comes back in the past, to fix things. She's in so much pain, she pushes everyone away. But others will make their way in helping her. FemNaru.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

_

_Once you made a choice, you should know how to make things right from there. Everything will suddenly depend on your hands as everyone's hope will be placed in your heart. - Johanna Racoby_

**Chapter 4: Naming Chances**

_It has been a peaceful hour, Uzumaki Kumiko has never been this happy in her entire life. It was just 7 hours ago when she got into labor. And after 4 hours of waiting, she finally gave birth to her new child. She doesn't know why, but when she saw her son crying and seemingly alive and out, she was the happiest person in the entire nations. Nothing could compare how happy she is upon seeing her child. And now-she was holding a sleeping raven-haired boy into her arms as the child sleep peacefully in her warmth._

_Even though she feels a little weak, she didn't mind holding her child so close to her. Her child brings peace in her mind. A soft smile decorated her lips as Arashi is sleeping peacefully in her arms. She had used the name Shikamaru gave her child, and for her-it fits so well. And she would make sure that her child would grow up nothing like his absurd, bastard, and royal-ass of a father. Arashi may have inherited his father's hair, but he certainly got his mother's eyes._

_She could only wish that Arashi wouldn't get the sharingan, but the possibilities are high that Arashi would give birth to a new doujutsu of sorts. And she did not want the council making her son a breeding stock and she would never let them take him away from her just because Arashi is the last Uchiha's son, let the council be damned. And she also noted that since the day she gave birth, November 21st, she was informed by Tsunade that Danzo is taking interest on her child and the Godaime is sure that the warhawk would do everything in his power to get his hands on her child. Over her dead body would she ever let that happen, as long as she's alive she would never surrender her child to the likes of him, even if it mean killing him and becoming a missing nin._

_She was never one to judge, but since she gave birth, she could see the real faces of the people who could be trusted and not be trusted. She had grown more cautious over the years and she would not let some pathetic excuse of a village to take her away from her child. Since she gave birth, Tsunade gave her a leave for at least 1 year and Kumiko also discovered that the council did not fair well with it because of their intentions of sending the 'demon child' to suicide missions to claim the last Uchiha's child._

_She was practically glad that Jiraiya had offered her to go into a training trip where she and Arashi could get away from the prying hands of the council and the villagers. She was more than glad to accept. From the moment she knew what dirty deed Sasuke did to her, her heart for the Uchiha, as a friend, had died along with the promise she made to her teammate._

_And now, she was at the hospital room, still looking at Arashi who is still asleep. She heard her door open and did not mind to look up, she thought it was Shikamaru, but it seems she had let her guard down just because she was in a hospital. The person who chose this time to visit was the least she expected to see, it's not that she hated him but because he's the one who outright looked down on her. He was one of her bestfriends during her time in the academy, but it hurts so much to see _him_-of all people, to hate her for being Uchiha's chew toy._

_He nervously shifted his feet at the ground as he eyed the girl he hated for something she did not want, it was a little late when he realized that it was wrong of him to outright think of that. Shikamaru's words are still ringing in his ears, Did you see how sad she was when you called her Sasuke's toy? You should have known better than that, she would never let anyone order her around like some kind of slave and a good-for-nothing girl. She was deeply hurt to hear one of her own bestfriend rejected her because of false belief. Then you tell me why I always call you narrow-minded. He knew Shikamaru's right, and now he has to apologize for what he had done._

_He took a deep breath before speaking, "Kumiko, can I talk to you?" he asked and he became a little wary seeing her body tensed as he spoke._

_Kumiko was having panic thoughts, of all people who would want to visit her it has to be_ him_. She can feel her chest hurt as she remember being called a low-lying, and good-for-nothing friend. She looked up to see the familiar face of none other than _Inuzuka Kiba_. She could see he was nervous judging by the way he fidgeted under her gaze and the sweating of his face was like a free dead give-away. She smiled at him as though nothing happened to them, "Well yes, Kiba. What is it that you would like to talk about? The day you said I'm nothing but a good-for-nothing friend or the day you spat at my face after the retrieval mission?" she asked her voice held a little fury in them despite the smile._

_Kiba flinched at the things he had done which is flatly said in front of him, "Well..er..sort of, I want to apologize." she was about to speak when Kiba raised both of his hands in a defensive manner, "Please, let me finish. I know what I said is unforgivable, what I have done is merciless. Even if you don't want to forgive me, I still want to say..I'm sorry. I am really sorry for what I said, I know I am a really stupid person, a narrow-minded one just like Shikamaru said. I only thought about my feelings while I haven't given yours any consideration. But still, I want to say I really am sorry, and I will still consider you one of my bestfriends. It was really wrong of me to be so absurd like that, but if I have to go on a suicide mission to let you know how sincere I was, I'll do it. And again, I'm really sorry..Kumi-chan." he said the last part a little quietly, as his hand clenched for hurting her._

_Kiba's words brought tears to her eyes, the happiness she felt awhile ago just increased by leaps and bounds by hearing Kiba's words, she could see the sadness and guilt in his eyes. The tears have fallen down to her cheeks as she smiled brightly at him, "You know Ki-chan, I've always considered you my bestfriend. You always are, you don't know how happy I am to see you." she said as Kiba was so surprised at the statement, She forgave you despite what you said, you're really an angel..Kumi-chan, He thought sadly. The nickname 'Ki-chan' would have made Kiba pout, but it's Kumiko's signature nickname for him and he couldn't help but grin._

_He leaned closer to her and gave her a hug he dearly missed doing in the past few months. As he let go, he grinned at the sight of the child, "Whoa! You really gave birth already huh? Does he have a name already?" he asked suddenly excitedly, Kumiko smiled and nodded._

_She stroke one of her child's cheeks and said, "His name is Arashi, Uzumaki Arashi. Quite fitting, isn't it?" she asked quietly. Kiba nodded as he took in the scene, Kumiko looks like the greatest mother as she look at her son with so much love and warmth. "Have you considered being a godfather?" she asked cheekily which brought Kiba out of his daze, he let the words sunk in first before the implication suddenly hit him._

_He looked at her with confusion and shock, "Me? You're not telling me that you're making me as your.." he trailed off as Kumiko happily nodded her head._

_"Well, you'll make a good one I just have to cut off some influences..And Hinata-chan would be delighted also because she would be the godmother of Arashi." as realization dawned to Kiba, he blushed madly at Kumiko who heartily laughed at his reaction._

_After laughing a little, Kumiko could see that Arashi opened his eyes and his mother saw the swiftness shade of blue, just like hers. "I knew you've always liked Hinata-chan, Ki-chan. She also likes you, you know. And besides, Arashi would be more than glad to see his godparents married and happy." she supplied, excitedly at what would become of them if Hinata and Kiba would ever get married._

_Kiba noted the dreamy look in her eyes, alarms ringing hard in his ears and screaming for him to squirm and run away before she gets too deep at it. He chuckled nervously as he said, "Kumi-chan, aren't you taking things a little fast? Besides, we haven't gotten out yet. And I doubt if she will want to anyway." he suddenly regreted those words as Kumiko smiled at him sweetly, too sweet for her own good. He gulped and immediately looked around for something that would look like an escape route._

_Meanwhile, they didn't notice a certain shadow user watching the whole scene play before his eyes, he smiled. Things are gonna be for the better, Kumiko-chan. He thought to himself.

* * *

_

It has been two weeks and Kumiko hasn't been evaluated by Minato yet and tends to spar with his team first and shows some of her techniques. Mostly why she received the title KazeZakura no Kami. She immediately got close to the members of Team Minato and found herself that she belongs with them, she can interact with them because she is one of them.

But there is still the fact that she still misses her friends in her timeline. But the people in this timeline fills the gap that her friends left. She smiled, Kakashi is a little open even though he acts like a bastard. Obito reminds her so much of her old self, the prankster nature and obsession with Ramen. Rin also reminds her of Sakura, but the difference between the two is that Rin is not violent and insulting like the pinkhead. Minato is like a big brother to her and she couldn't put the concept yet that he might be her father, Minato's more like a brother.

She sighed, she wants to fix her stuff she'd been having a hard time before because of the memories the items held.

Kumiko is in her bedroom and started unsealing all the stuff she always carries with her even during mission because villagers always tended to trashed her apartment at that time. In a puff of smoke, photo albums, picture frames, a music box, the book 'Twilight Hero', a bracelet, and a letter. She first picked up the music box, upon opening it, she could hear the melody that the box is playing and inside of it, you would see the picture of the Konoha Eleven with each team's respective senseis, the Hokage and her apprentice (Shizune), Jiraiya, and the new members of Team 7 Yamato and Sai. A tear slid of her cheek as she touched the picture.

The next thing she picked up as she laid the box aside was the last letter and the bracelet that Shirou sent her. Shirou was a really good friend Kumiko met during her training trip with Jiraiya. He is a former nin from Kusagakure who became a nuke-nin because Kusagakure murdered his clan just for being too powerful. He did not swore any vengeance or revenge, but he continued his own path by fulfilling his dream which is to be acknowledged as one of the strongest shinobi. Yukamara Shirou is a good man that Kumiko started to treat him as a father next to Iruka. He was also the one who taught her Kenjutsu techniques that she uses with the Daikazesakura.

The Yukamara Clan is one of the powerful shinobi clans known, their bloodline is called the Ogami. Which is being able to bend a certain element at their will. And the fact that they gain spiritual companions throughout their bloodline is what makes them one of the most powerful Kenjutsu weilding clans, the swords they wield are the spirit themselves. The Kusagakure feared their demise because the clan are made up of people who are very compassionate, kind and warm which made the people of the village to love them and the village suddenly feared that they might take advantage of that fact and take over the village. Shirou was lucky because he was sent to visit a close friend at Iwa when the massacre occured.

Kumiko is the one who made Shirou trust and open up again, and as return, Shirou treats her as if she was his daughter and Arashi as his grandson. But he didn't want to go back to Konoha with them because he wants to take advantage of this opportunity to roam the world, see what the walls of Kusagakure kept from him. It was his last letter because he fought two members of Akatsuki, he managed to kill Kisame and Deidara, but he still died due to lack of medical attention. She only knew because of Jiraiya's spy network.

She opened the letter because she knew she haven't read it due to extensive activities required during the war and its premises, as she read the letter, she couldn't help but cry.

Kumi-hime,

You've grown so much. You are the first person who ever made me feel warmth and love again after my family's downfall. I really am proud of you 'Little Kit'. You are able to absorb the techniques and katas I've teach you in Kenjutsu like sponge. You're a genius in your own way. There will be more obstacles in your path, but I know that you will overcome them because you have a heart of gold to change them. You are like a daughter to me and Arashi is like a grandson, in other words..you are like family to me.

I will do everything in my power to protect you. Akatsuki is making their move already, and I don't like where things are going because I've caught spies dealing with Iwa and Oto. I am going to investigate and I made up my mind. If I'm gonna die I will be doing this for my daughter and grandson. I'll be happy to do so with my power.

You're techniques with the cherry blossoms makes you look like an angel, especially how you have this power to change people and help them. I think Burossamu Tenshi would be a more appropriate title for you than the normal KazeZakura no Kami. Because you are an angel sent by Kami herself. I am thankful enough to have met you. You may not know it, but I could have gone insane and attack Kusagakure head-on if it wasn't for your advice. You really are my daughter.

The bracelet there is my gift to you, it contains power to be able to summon the spirit of the Daikazesakura. The spirit of that sword is so powerful to handle, that's why it is weilded by the Rikudo Sennin. But I know you are strong enough to awaken it and handle the spirit. If what I have known is true then the spirit of the Daikazesakura is water and wind in nature, just like you which is very fitting. The bracelet is a simple silver circular metal with a Rubi-kazari attached to it which will help you communicate with the spirit. I have high hopes for you Kumi-hime, I know you'll be able to use the Daikazesakura to its full potential.

And I also want to thank you for helping Wave, Tazuna and Kaiza are very good friends of mine. I haven't told you, but they are like brothers to me. Thank you for helping them see hope once again, I couldn't have ask for more. I know that your real parents would be proud of who you grew up to be, I'll always watch over you if I manage to meet my whole family again.

I love you, My Daughter.

Your Surrogate Father,  
Yukamara Shirou

P.S. Tell Arashi that I also love him.

This time, she was really crying as teardrops are decorating the letter. She held the bracelet to her heart, I will never forget you, Shirou-tou-san. She thought warmly. After minutes of siting there, she got up and put the albums and pictures away. She went in the living room just to see Arashi playing with marbles with a large grin on his face. She approached him with a solemn smile, as Arashi made a confuse look. Then he frowned and ran up to her to hug her by the waist. She was surprised that she almost stumbled back.

Arashi looked up at her with a sad and concern frown, "Mommy, why did you cry?" to say she was a little bit surprise was an understatement, was she just that too obvious? She crouched down to hug him as she let another set of tears fall down. She can feel Arashi hugging her tighter.

She whispered, "I'm sorry 'Rashi-chan..It's just, mommy misses everyone from the future. I've read Shirou-tou-san's letter. Mommy just misses him a lot as much as your daddy." she broke from the hug to see Arashi smiling at her.

"Arashi and Mommy are just the same, they both missed everyone from the future! But daddy said that Arashi should be always happy so he can be strong because being sad will only make us weak-minded. Arashi knows Mommy is strong, is Arashi wrong?" he asked innocently, she thought about it for a second. She, weak? No hell no! And she's definitely going to show Shikamaru that she'll never be the same weak-minded kunoichi she was when Kumiko was pregnant with Arashi. She wiped her tears and grinned at him as she stood up and took Arashi up in her arms.

She suddenly felt that at least a little of her burden has lighten up, "You know what? I think your right 'Rashi-chan! Mommy is definitely not a weak ninja! We'll show them that they shouldn't mess with mommy right?" she inquired, happily beaming at her son.

Arashi nodded his little head, "Uh-huh! Then Arashi would be stronger than Mommy! Then Arashi will be able to protect mommy!" he declared determiningly, and grinned. Kumiko was dumbfounded for a minute before chuckling at her child's antics.

"That it is, baby..Mommy will make it happen.." she muttered quietly yet happily and seemingly proud as both mother and son got a good laugh together. Then a sudden knock on their door brought them out of their own little moment. Kumiko settled Arashi down again as she went to open the door.

* * *

The Hokage was having a peaceful morning despite the paperworks that decorated his desk. He had to stiffle a sigh as the paperwork seemed to grow more and more every faithful hours. If he wasn't needed in the upcoming war he would've-most likely-let himself go insane because of the horrific paperworks. As much as he wants to get out and have a quiet time in his peaceful chair in the house while reading his student's Art work, it would seem to be impossible to escape such a mess.

He just needed a distraction even though it would be just for a good minute..it was still a rest from the evil papers on his desk. Kami must have been listening to his pleadings that an ANBU suddenly appeared in his office. He would've said that this Anbu just needed something for his division and it would not seem so. The tenseness on the shinobi, even a little, did not go unnoticed to the Hokage. He then went serious.

He kept his face passive, "What happened, Boar?" he asked. No words were spoken as the Anbu just gave him a folder. He slowly opened the folder as he tried to make himself stop gasping at the report. He eyed the Anbu more seriously and suspiciously, the Anbu winced a little at that.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, with a low voice.

The Anbu nodded, "Positive Sir." he responded.

The Hokage's eyes went wide as he said, "You then mean that his name is..." he trailed off as the Anbu nodded his head in affirmation. "I must make sure he isn't a spy and get Kumiko-san in her apartment just next to Minato's. Tell her to head to the hospital as I would do so. She would be the only one to confirm this." the Anbu nodded again as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sarutobi rubbed his temple in annoyance, "We would gain another powerful ally if it's true of who he claims he is." he said as he took a longing look on the window, staring at the village.

Kumiko opened her door as she came face to face with an Anbu shinobi with a Boar mask. She went on guard, even though she knew Sarutobi just sent him but it can never hurt to be ready. The Anbu regarded her with a nod as he eyed the peering Arashi from the back of Kumiko. She followed his gaze and suddenly understood that it must be something important. She smiled at him before tapping Arashi lightly on the shoulder.

Arashi looked confuse, "'Rashi-chan, why don't you go to Minato-san's house? The Anbu-san has something important to tell mommy. Please?" the boy, although young, knew it wasn't a request. It was an order, and knew his mother has something important to discuss with their unexpected visitor. And so he nodded before running off downstairs in Kushina's apartment where, no doubt, Minato would be.

A soon as Arashi's figure disappeared and out of the hearing range, he looked at the Anbu with hard steel eyes. "Is there something Sandaime-sama would want for him to send you?" she asked monotonously. If the Anbu isn't a trained one he would have cringed at the presence of this mere teenager. She has this intimidating aura and immediately knew she had ninja training and not someone to messed with.

"Hokage-sama wants to meet you at the hospital. He will explain things from there, I am only here to tell you that he is already waiting at the hospital by this time." he reported, Kumiko sighed as she closed the door behind her.

She nodded her head, "Alright, I'll be right there." she said before disappearing in a swirl of cherry blossoms and that locked up the Anbu's suspicion. Though he blinked at the Sakura petals that designed the doorstep. Cherry blossoms are rare to use in shunshin because the source would be hard enough to get the petals needed. He crouched down to pick a petal before smelling it as he brought it in front of his nose. Definitely, a cherry blossom. But how did she do it when there are no Sakura trees in this season?

He shrugged it off, for now. As he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The Hokage is waiting in front of the hospital before a swirl of Sakura petals brought his attention and it revealed to be none other than Kumiko herself who gave respective bow. He nodded as they headed together inside. The walk was enjoyed in silence for a while before it is broken by Sarutobi's sigh.

He eyed the black-headed girl (Oiroke) on his side before sighing again, "We found someone injured by the walls of our village. Of course, our Anbu agents saw him and immediately brought him to the hospital. Since they want to make sure he wasn't a spy, they had Yamanaka Inoichi inspect his psyche and mind. And the results is what made it a lot harder." he said with a serious tone.

But Kumiko just looked confuse, "What does this have to do with me? And what do you mean? I mean, Inoichi is the best mind-reader in the village..there must be something really wrong with this guy then." she stated in an inquisitive manner.

Sarutobi sighed again, "Inoichi claims that this man has some psycho-creature of sorts that almost killed him. And he could tell they were separate entities as the man just ordered him to leave his mind." he stated as Kumiko gaped for a moment before turning serious.

"Then there are high possibilities that this man could be a spy, just how old is he anyway?" she asked.

He thought of it for a moment before answering, "From what the Anbus told me, he would look like the same age as you. I think you might know him, he did say his name. But I would like you to see him first and determine if his claim is true. I will entrust this matter in your hands. I just wished my hunch is correct, or else..the village will pay for it-dearly." he said with a shudder and really hopes for the best. Kumiko's brows furrowed in more confusion, who could he be?

As they arrived in front of a hospital room, they could here voices talking. The Hokage raised his hand for a halt and put his index finger on his lips and 'Sssh.'. Kumiko fought the urge to sigh, spying on people?

A woman's voice stammered in the scene, "B-but, we j-just w-want to ch-check y-you for a-any injuries.." they could determine that she is scared of whoever this man is and it made Kumiko react upon instincts to stay still as she and the Hokage continued to listen first.

Then, a dark voice made itself known, "I said I'm fine. I am perfectly healed without your help. I came here to see someone and it's definitely not you. I do not want any of you touching me or I'll do something I don't need to do and could only end me up in trouble, much worst..death." he growled. That's what only Kumiko needs to hear as she barged inside the room determined to strangle the guy who threatened the hospital staff. She was about to punch the unknown man before stopping from mid-step as she got a good look at him. Her eyes widening in disbelief and tears started forming in those blue eyes of hers.

The Hokage watched this carefully an duly noted that Kumiko indeed know this man, because from the way her eyes assess the figure infront of her, he could tell that she believes her own eyes are lying to her. Who could blame her? But then, this proves his hunch is correct. Another person from the horrific future..

The figure seemed to be shocked as well, his own pale green eyes widening as he saw the woman he was looking for since he was brought inside the village. They both stood frozen for a while, both in fighting stance as instincts kicked in and both of their bodies moved into a more relaxed stance.

Kumiko was the first to recover from her shock, _"G-gaara?"_ she choked her words out, stammering.

**END**

* * *

**AN:**

_Ogami - _Great Divine

_Burossamu Tenshi - _Wind Blossom Angel

_Daikazesakura - _Great Wind Blossom

_Rubi-kazari - _Ruby Ornament

(1) _If you're asking how Gaara got there, remember..the tailed beast's power? In my story he still has Shukaku. He and Kumiko are the only Jinchuurikis not captured by Akatsuki yet._

(2) _I'll explain the past in other chapters, and Kumiko's adventures with Jiraiya._

(3) _I just made up the Yukamara Clan so please don't be mad or anything._

(4) _In my story, Kumiko is both apprenticed to Tsunade and Jiraiya._

***Kumiko would meet Tsunade in the next chapter, and what** **would happen after she met an important person (her bestfriend) from her timeline?**

- May I ask, do you think I should give **Kumiko** a pair? A love interest and romance? And give Arashi a new father? Please respond. I just want to know if you want any necessary pairings and you are more than welcome to suggest any guy to pair up with Kumiko.

You may also suggest other pairings for other characters.

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Togire togire-zō (Broken Image)**

**Summary: **She comes back in the past, to fix things. She's in so much pain, she pushes everyone away. But others will make their way in helping her. FemNaru.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

* * *

_Memories are always carried in your mind, your mind may have forgotten them but it is always the heart who triggers them back to you. A memory is always the connection of your past, present and future. If you lost those precious memories, you're life will only be a clueless puzzle. - Yoshida Sentaro_

**Chapter 5: Important Meetings**

_"Awwwcchhhhiieeee!" cried a 1 year old Arashi who ran ahead of his parents and just tripped over a rock._

_Kumiko was having some dark thoughts of how her child, at this age, is able to run fast enough to ditch her. She, Shikamaru and Arashi are on their way to Kiba's house who happily invited the family of his new Godchild. Shikamaru is having some thoughts that a child for Arashi's age should be having a hard time talking, but it seems the child can communicate easily and understand words with ease. Maybe the fact that Arashi has some of the Uchiha's genes is what made the child very good in perception and learning._

_And also the fact that Kyuubi must have done something to Arashi's growth in Kumiko's womb may also be an answer. If at the age of one (almost two), Arashi is already able to talk and run like a 5 year old bubbly child, then what would be of this child when he grows more years? He sighed and decided to let it go for now, Arashi will still have many things to learn yet._

_Then they heard Arashi cry out as they fastened their pace a little and saw Arashi crying and gripping his seemingly bruised knee. Kumiko is on Arashi's side in an instant and started to heal Arashi's knee. She hugged her son to sooth the pain as Arashi's sob quieted. Shikamaru slowly walked towards the pair and kneeled down beside Arashi who glance at him with teary eyes._

_He sighed, "Kiddo, that's what you get when you run fast on a brash pace." he turned his head to Kumiko who smiled at him apologizingly, "Kumi-chan, I say I just carry him. He's too troublesome to be let go." he said with mischief in his voice, Kumiko thought about it for a moment. Chase the brat or go directly to Kiba's by carrying Arashi without looking haggard. Yep, carrying Arashi would lessen the work, and as Shikamaru would put it, avoiding things that are troublesome._

_She beamed at him, "Yeah sure! I'm also getting annoyed by chasing the little brat around." she chirped happily. Arashi pouted but raised his hands nonetheless in a gesture which meant that he is complying to the idea. Shikamaru smiled kindly at him as he took Arashi up and placed the raven-haired child to sit on his shoulders. The kid grip Shikamaru's ponytail for support but not too tight. Arashi grinned as he looked down on Kumiko._

_His grin widened, "Mommy! Arashi taller than you!" he shouted at the top of his lungs before laughing, Kumiko had a fake-horror look on her face as she stood up._

_"Are you telling me that I'm a midget?" she asked, mock-angrily. Then she noticed the sparkle in Shikamaru's eyes as his earlier smile turned into a smirk._

_Shikamaru held Arashi's legs to prevent the child from falling, "Well, Kumi-chan I am also taller than you. Now Arashi is also taller than you, you're the only one who hasn't grown yet." he stated it like an obvious fact. Then he has to bite his lip to prevent himself from laughing. Her jaw dropped in surprise at just what her lover said to her._

_Her left eye twitching as she said, "Are you ganging up on me just because I'm small?" the shadow user immediately noted the hidden malice in her voice, he gulped while Arashi looked thoroughly confuse during the ordeal. Upon realizing her effect on him, she grinned somewhat evilly. "Maybe I should show you why you shouldn't mess with small people, right Shika-chan?" she asked innocently as she bashed her eyelashes for an added effect of innocence. She never called him 'Shika-chan' unless he owed her something._

_The shadow user now paled, "Hey! It was a joke Kumi-chan! You're not really going to beat me up will you? Arashi will turn two years old next week and he definitely needs his dad. Right?" he asked somewhat hopefully, but suddenly noticed that she was already cracking her knuckles._

_Arashi must have sensed the dread that surrounded his mother, he pulled Shikamaru's ponytail a little not-too-nicely, "Daddy! Mommy is scary!" he whimpered a little, he remembers that his mother would always cracked her knuckles when she is about to break bones. He had already seen Kumiko beat Ero-jiji. Kumiko heard Shikamaru mutter what suspiciously sounded like "Troublesome Woman"._

_Shikamaru suddenly knew that Kami must have a vendetta against him, "Arashi, hold on..alright? We're going to ditch mommy." he said seriously that Arashi furiously nodded his head and actually hugged Shikamaru around the forehead. Then the next thing he knew is that they were jumping from roof to roof with Kumiko hot on their heels._

_Kumiko was just trying to have fun with her family. She smiled inwardly at this. It never occur to her that having your own family is so pleasurable and fuzzy._

_Then she suddenly heard Arashi yelled, "FASTER!" she laughed loudly while chasing after his lover and child. But she stopped when she noticed that a chuunin landed in front of Shikamaru seemingly telling him something. She immediately approached as she caught on what the shinobi is saying, revenge/fun seemingly forgotten._

_The chuunin has a worried look on his face, "-your team hasn't returned yet and Jiraiya-sama claims that he hasn't heard anything about Yamanaka-san, Akamichi-san and Sarutobi-san from his spy network." the man shifted nervously under the burning gaze of the Nara._

_The shadow user narrowed his eyes and did not even acknowledge Kumiko at his side. That's enough evidence for Kumiko to know that this is serious as Arashi remained quiet upon seeing her, "What are you trying to say then?" he asked and Kumiko could tell the rage his been holding in that voice._

_Izumo, the chuunin, was now sweating in tenseness. "Hokage-sama said since they are gone for almost four months already when they are supposed to be back for two weeks only..and with the war that is going on, she have decided to declare them as KIA nins." he said with anxiety._

_The silence that suddenly rained was defeaning._

_Kumiko was surprised when Arashi was handed to her and Shikamaru turned to her with an angry look and she knew that it is not directed at her, "Kumi-chan, I'm afraid that you'll have to go alone with Arashi to Kiba's place. I think Hokage-sama and I are going to have a long talk." he said with venom clear in his voice._

_She whispered her answer quietly, "Alright, just don't do anything you'll regret.." he nodded before heading to the Hokage Tower with the chuunin in tow._

_She watched his retreating back in worry._

_

* * *

_

The figure seemed to be shocked as well, his own pale green eyes widening as he saw the woman he was looking for since he was brought inside the village. They both stood frozen for a while, both in fighting stance as instincts kicked in and both of their bodies moved into a more relaxed stance.

Kumiko was the first to recover from her shock, _"G-gaara?"_ she choked her words out, stammering.

As Kumiko looked at the person in front of him, she could see that he still wears his red attire which is covered in dirt with the same black markings around his eyes. His red hair still decorating his head and his gourd was the one lying in the hospital bed. She was shocked and surprised. But she's also definitely happy and Kumiko knew that Arashi would also be very delighted to see Gaara. Now that she thought about it, since she came to this timeline..Gaara's name suddenly sounded so foreign to her tongue.

Meanwhile, Gaara wouldn't even recognize her with the black hair if it weren't for Shukaku residing inside of him. Shukaku would react by being silent when Gaara is in the presence of Kumiko, which has Kyuubi inside of her. But those blue eyes that she held where still the same shade of blue. But they hold a great amount of sadness, pain and hope. He took a step forward as Kumiko suddenly ran to him and hugged him tightly around the neck. He was surprised by the sudden contact but immediatey hugged back by wrapping his arms around her waist.

He took in her scent, the same smell of cherry blossoms, honey and water..She still smells the same and she still feels the same, the warmth that she emits when she hugs him is still there. But then, he heard sounds of sobbing and he saw that Kumiko is the one crying over his shouder. He tightened his grip as she only sobbed harder.

Sarutobi nodded to the hospital staff as they left Kumiko and Gaara alone in the room. As the door closed, the only sound that is heard is Kumiko's sobbing which seemed to subside after several minutes.

She leaned to his shoulder, "Can..can we stay like this for a while?" she whispered, she really misses him. At least there is actually someone she could count on back from her own timeline. And Gaara is one of the people Kumiko treats more than family. If it was Shikamaru, she definitely would have fainted but be happy nonetheless. But Gaara also has a special place in her heart, not as big as Shikamaru's spot though.

Gaara sighed, "Ok, I really missed you Kumi-hime." he said as he rubbed her back in soothing circles to calm Kumiko.

After staying like that for a few minutes, Kumiko finally broke apart from Gaara as she sat down on the hospital bed next to his gourd. "What happened? The last thing I knew from Suna is that we sent Sai to you who never came back. And Kumo-nins claims that they have taken over your village before ours." her mood suddenly turned serious.

Gaara nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Sai never made it to the village. He was killed before he even got there then an Akatsuki member who disguised himself as your teammate came. And he brought Root Anbu look alike, we thought that they were with him. We only knew until it was too late. It was the one with the orange mask who went inside as Sai. He is strong, I can tell. He single-handedly wiped out our forces from the center of the village."

Kumiko's breath hitched at that. Orange mask, Akatsuki member.._Uchiha Madara_. But then again, her heart ached more when she knew that Sai died before he even got there. She argued with Tsunade that he shouldn't go to Suna alone but Tsunade only told her that it would be risky if they saw a group of shinobi out of the village. She always got along with Sai as he's the one to keep Sakura on line. Sai may have been an unemotional-freak at first but he learned how to smile for real..especially when he said goodbye to her and thanked her for giving back his emotions.

She never knew that it would be his last goodbye.

Gaara continued as he rubbed his temple, "As we are attacked, my siblings and I got away as the jounins said I am what they came for so he ordered Kankuro and Temari to guard me with their life. I am the _fucking Kazekage! _Goddamnit! I let myself be ordered around when I should've stayed protecting my village! _Fuck!_" he swore, Kumiko never heard him swear before. But her mind was somewhere else.

She looked up at him with sad eyes, "You know, you would have died if you didn't follow. You wouldn't be here if you didn't follow. And you wouldn't be here to prevent that from happening when you didn't follow. You are here now Gaara, you can change and prevent Suna from turning into a graveyard." she said as he calmed down, but his fist were still clenched at his sides.

He sighed, "Yes, my siblings and I were able to reach the Fire Border when we were attack by thousands of Iwa, Kumo and Sound ninjas. I think they are going to your village. They attack as soon as they saw the insignia of the Sand on us. Temari died when her fan got destroyed by enemies, I tried protecting her but they were just too many. As I am killing enemies, I never realized that I left my back open..I would've died if it wasn't for Kankuro defending me. He died, then I saw red..the next thing I knew is that talking to Shukaku who said that we'll be back in time where Kyuubi would choose to return to if his container agreed. I arrived here first but I was in the border of Fire Country. I was then aware by the Third Great Shinobi War with Iwa ninjas who attacked me when I heard their plans. Then I was dead tired by the travel and I stumbled upon the walls of your village." he summarised his explanations and didn't want to go deeper with it.

"I see.." she said quietly.

He asked what he wanted to ask since she arrived there, "Where is Arashi?" Kumiko's mood suddenly lightened up much to Gaara's relief. Kumiko isn't Kumiko if she's so gloomy.

She smiled at him, "He's at Minato-san's house. You know...? The Yondaime? He's my neighbor." she said happily, Gaara almost blanched at that. _Almost_. The man who sealed the Kyuubi in her..and she's still happy? Last time, she said she is really mad at the Yondaime, but now..He smiled, she has forgiven him then.

"That's nice. You are his female version, you knew that. Right?" he said, Kumiko sighed. She stood up and went over the window as she gazed outside.

She then faced Gaara with a cheerful smile, "You do realize that you're not the first one to say that."

Gaara always remembered the ninja saying of looking underneath the underneath. If she openly said that many had already claimed how she looks so much the late, or rather the soon-to-be Hokage, then she must also suspected it too. Being a look-alike of the Yondaime isn't just a coincidence. Last time he check, the Yondaime grew up as an orphan because his parents died before he could even make it to Konoha. And that shade of blonde like Kumiko's and the Yondaime are rare especially their piercing blue eyes.

Now that he thinks about it, when he attended the chuunin exams in Konoha..whenever he asks about the late Yondaime in their time about defeating Kyuubi, citizens always claims that he is an honorable and noble man that comes only once in a lifetime. If he's too much of an honorable man then he wouldn't just use an orphan to bare the burden of being a Jinchuuriki when the child would grow without any support, and he definitely wouldn't ask for others' child (His reputation says it all). And also the fact of being the child of the famed "Konoha's Yellow Flash" will just put the child in danger.

If he put two and two together, Kumiko is the child of the Yondaime. He definitely knew the support the Sandaime provides the blonde since the day she was born. And who would the Yondaime trusts with the burden of a Jinchuuriki will be none other than his own child which absolutely, he has high hopes for.

And the fact that Jiraiya is her Godfather. Why would he teach the Yondaime's techniques to her just because she's his godchild? It all makes sense now, Jiraiya of the Toad Sannin would only teach it to her because she is the Yondaime's Legacy. She deserves what is rightfully hers. And the only thing Jiraiya could give Kumiko would be her father's pride and joy.

He faced Kumiko who is smiling at him, "You're his legacy?" it's not a question, rather a statement.

She sighed but nodded, "You noticed, huh? Well now..he's like a big brother to me and I still can't accept the concept that he is my father. Did you know that he has a girlfriend who 'coincidentally' has the last name of Uzumaki?" she said as she chuckled, the chuckles then turned to full-blown laughter. Sometimes Gaara would usually question if Kumiko finally lost it.

He raised an eyebrow in interest, "There are no coincidences in the ninja world." he said like a matter-of-fact thing. Kumiko's laugh only got louder until she is holding her sides from the ache of laughter.

"I(gasp) know(gasp)" she said between gasps of laughter. "I know!" this time she shouted it as she resumed laughing her ass off. This is when Gaara realized that she's technically frustrated, frustrated with herself for not totally admitting it.

He sat down next to his laughing friend, "You know that you look like an insane person who got out of a nuthouse?" he asked, Kumiko stopped laughing but maintained a full-blown cheeky grin.

She opened her eyes that she unconciously closed while laughing, "And again, you do realize that you're not the first one to say that? Well, here..yes. But from where we are, no." she muttered rather a little too cheerful. Even though she has that grin plastered on her face, her hands are clenching the white sheets.

"You missed them." he said quietly, her grin disappeared immediately as it turned into a deep frown.

She sighed, he's really good at reading people, "You saw through it. Again. Just like Shikamaru." she said, her voice became hoarse and you can feel that that statement holds a lot of pain.

This time, he chuckled, which was very rare considering what kind of person he is. "You give away yourself by being 'too' much happy. Does Uzumaki-san know who you really are? Because I have no doubt that Sandaime-sama and the soon-to-be Yondaime already knows, or else I will be brought inside to the T&I Headquarters the moment they saw me." he said the last part seriously. Kumiko knows that the one he meant by 'Uzumaki-san' is Kushina. And she knew that the Sandaime knew who he was when she mentioned him being the Kazekage of her timeline, Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi no Shukaku and her bestfriend the day she explained things to Jiraiya and Minato.

She looked at him with one of her rare smiles, "I'm just too obvious sometimes. My mother doesn't know yet, but the Sandaime, my father and Ero-sennin are already informed. I am just waiting for Baa-chan to arrive. Jiji said that she will arrive sometime this midnight or tomorrow early morning. I'll find the right time to explain things to my mother when this war is over. We still have problems and I don't want my secrets getting in the way of war, just like last time." she said quietly as if fearing someone might hear her words.

She looked outside to see the sun setting, "Look at the time, I didn't notice. You should come to our apartment, I'm sure Arashi would be clinging to you the moment he sees you." they both stood up as she attached herself to Gaara's arm like a fangirl after he successfully strapped his gourd to his back. But Gaara knew better that she's just excited and happy.

Kumiko is indeed really happy because she has someone to relate to being from a different timeline, and excited because she is so eager to introduce one of her bestfriend to the people who are already under her list of 'Precious People' in this timeline. As they got out of the hospital, the Hokage informed her and Gaara to go to the Hokage Tower tomorrow. She nodded as she made their way to her apartment. She noticed that many girls are eyeing Gaara then her memories brought her back to Sasuke-bastard's own fangirls.

As she clinged to Gaara's arm, she talked animatedly to him, telling him all the people she met and the differences of the future and the past. Gaara just listened to the whole ordeal but can't help noticed that many people are looking at him and this time, it is not hatred like he and Kumiko were used to but curiosity.

She just continued talking while holding Gaara's arm like she always do during her visits in Suna. She can't help but giggle inwardly remembering how Shikamaru once took it the wrong way, "You know I also met mini-Kakashi here and he's still the same bastard he used to describe himself. I also met his teammates here. Though, I understand how Yondaime can't be in our timeline but I never saw Rin nor Obito in the future. Does that ring any bells to you?" she asked a little too quiet all of a sudden, but her cheeky grin is still there.

He looked down to her for a moment before looking straight ahead, "Does Kakashi having a sharingan ring any bells? It's most likely his teammate died and transferred his kekkei genkai to Kakashi. And if you say that Kakashi is still a stuck-up bastard, then it would mean that that his teammate's death had caused the change." he said equally quiet as her. He knew about Kakashi's past and Team, it was him who made sure Kumiko chooses her friends wisely after the "Uchiha Incident" which he rather would not talk about.

Her blue eyes softened for a minute before looking clouded, "Maybe we could help Kakashi, he deserves it. He was like my older brother in my timeline, he made sure I am always in good shape. Hell! He always buys me vegetables so I wouldn't be called a midget and I really missed those times I got the chance to burn his little books." she said as her smile became soft and warm to the eyes. She giggled after saying the last part.

* * *

As they arrived at the building, where Kumiko hasn't let go of Gaara's arm yet, she led Gaara to Kushina's apartment where her parents would be, plus Arashi. As they arrived infront of the door, she knocked excitedly. Apparently, eager to introduce her redhead friend to her parents.

The door opened to reveal Rin. Well, Kumiko didn't expect her to be the one to open the door. Maybe the whole team is also inside, her eagerness suddenly turned to shyness. Rin looked at her then to Gaara then to the arm Kumiko is still holding with both arms then to Kumiko again, she smiled. "Kumiko-san, I take it you have to pick up Arashi. He's asleep inside and I can see you have company. Please come in." she gestured as she opened the door wider and stepped aside.

Kumiko's cheek flustered in embarassment. As she chuckled awkwardly, she whispered to Gaara first. "Gaara, might as well leave your gourd outside, if you know what I mean?" she smiled timidly, Gaara nodded as he set the gourd beside the doorway outside as Kumiko went back to her clinging position again, like she would lose Gaara if she let go of him. They entered Kushina's apartment to see Obito, Kakashi, Kushina and Minato in the living room. Arashi is sleeping with his head leaning on Minato's lap.

As Minato saw who entered the apartment, his eyes lit up, "Kumiko-chan! You're right on time." his voice must have been a little louder. Scratch that, it is loud enough to wake the sleeping child in his lap. The people looked at him awkwardly except Gaara, as if questioning 'What the hell was that about?'. He blushed in embarassment before sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

Kakashi and Obito's gaze however, after their sensei's sudden outburst are on Gaara who did not even flinch under their eyes. "Ohayo, Minato-san, Obito-kun, Kakashi-kun, Rin-chan and Kushina-san." Kumiko greeted as she bowed her head a little, she moved her black bangs aside as it blocked her view.

The next sudden, suprising outburst came from Arashi whose eyes lit up in recognition and excitement upon seeing Gaara. "Gaara-nii!" in a blur of speed not known among toddlers like Arashi, he practically glomped Gaara by the legs.

Gaara smiled as he ruffled Arashi's hair with his free arm, "Arashi-kun, it's good to see you." he greeted the child who looked up at him with a cheeky grin threatening to split his face.

Arashi started blabbing though, "Gaara-nii!Gaara-nii!Gaara-nii!I'm so happy to see you!I thought you're also gone, Arashi is really happy to see you!I've learned so many things here and there!Ramen is really good here, and Minato-jii also taught Arashi Shogi!" the child blabbed faster than a two year old should be able to. Kushina and Rin giggled at Arashi's sudden enthusiasm while Minato smiled at his 'grandson's' antics. But they all look at Kumiko in silent question, 'Who is he?'

She beamed at them, "I want to introduce to all of you my bestfriend Senshi Gaara! Gaara, these are my friends. The one with the mask is Hatake Kakashi, maybe you could get along with him, he likes peace and quiet. The one with the orange goggles is Uchiha Obito, we get along very well, we love pranks. The beautiful one with the brown hair is their teammate Rin, she's also a medic like me. The one with the blonde hair is Namikaze Minato, he likes anything about the word 'genius'." she ignored the Minato's protest of "Not so!" as she continued, "The one with the beautiful red hair is Uzumaki Kushina, she's very fond of Arashi." Gaara raised an eyebrow at the last name he was given, trust Kumiko to be able to think ahead.

He bowed his head in respect, "It's nice to meet you." the other nodded while Minato and Kushina waved at him.

Minato looked at how Kumiko practically hold on to Gaara like they're a couple, she is obviously happy to see him. He heard the name Gaara before, she mentioned him to be the Kazekage of her timeline who is also a Jinchuuriki. _He must have used his demon's power then_, he thought. But from inside, his fatherly instincts are shouting something else. They are too close, it's not that he doesn't want some friend of Kumiko's, but the way they're too close is alarming him, and he doesn't want any man too close to his daughter..even his own students. But a voice in his mind is telling him that he is just being paranoid and overprotective, but he will say that it's better to be sure.

Kumiko must have noticed the way Minato looked at her arm wrapped in Gaara's. She grinned as they sat down next to the couch Kakashi and Obito is occupying, and she noticed that the boys of Team Minato are still eyeing Gaara who just ignored them. Arashi sat himself at Gaara's lap talking comically of his time in 'this' Konoha.

Kushina insisted that Kumiko, Arashi and Gaara stay for dinner since Minato's team is staying for dinner. After several failed attempts of declining, Kumiko reluctantly agreed. At the dinner table, Minato couldn't help but let the fatherly intincts take over over him.

Kumiko sat on the rightmost corner of the table with Arashi on her right side, feeding the lazy brat, as she would put it, and Gaara was about to sit beside her when Minato beat him to it. Gaara's left eye would twitch ever so slightly. Ever since they decided to stay for dinner, Minato is keeping a close eye on him while deliberately trying to separate him from Kumiko most of the time. At first, Gaara just thought that Minato is really close to Kumiko since he knew the truth but this is already getting ridiculously annoying.

It then occured to Gaara that Minato must've already known that he's Kumiko's father and thus being the overprotective dad that he is supposed to be. But for Gaara, it's just paranoia and compulsiveness. So suffice to say, he was forced to sit next to Rin.

As they were eating in silence, "Would you pass the sauce here, Kumi-hi..-san" Gaara almost slipped up by calling her 'hime' and would only raised many questions, but thanked his lucky stars for not doing so.

Again, the father that still is acting awkwardly, "I'll do it since you are feeding Arashi-kun.." he said too quickly as he passed the sauce to Gaara with blinding speed known to be the Yellow Flash's. Everyone blinked before resuming eating. Gaara's left eye twitched again that only came noticeable to Kushina and Kumiko who are trying to stiffle their chuckles into fitting coughs once in a while. Kushina knew why Minato is this way, he started to treat Kumiko as a sister so she understand the overprotectiveness when a guy suddenly shows up being too close to his surrogate 'sister'. But hell, it was just so funny to watch..Minato trying his best to separate the teens while seeing Gaara twitched in annoyance.

The dinner continued in awkward silence as they finish their meal. After staying for dinner, Arashi, Kumiko and Gaara are about to leave when Minato 'again', much to Gaara's annoyance, checked up on them before leaving while Obito, Kakashi and Rin said their goodbyes first but without Kakashi shooting Gaara suspicious looks, because he knew something is really odd about the redhead..if he only knew.

Minato grinned cheekily and a little too awkwardly, "So, Gaara-san..where are you staying then?" he asked a little innocently, but inwardly, Gaara was having an inner conflict of whether he should pull his hair out in frustration or go for blood spree tonight. But he decided against it and forced a twitching smile.

Kumiko beated him to it as she held Arashi by the hand, "He's going to be staying at my place until I deemed it suitable for now. We have things to talk about." she said happily, while Minato's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" upon seeing the three of them flinched at the voice, he took several deep breaths before calming down. "You're letting him stay with you?" Kumiko nodded and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Minato is now having an internal struggle, _He can't seriously let a guy sleep with her! What the heck? Even if he's just a friend, they're still of the opposite gender! Think!_ he inwardly screamed to himself in panic while in the outside his smile became strained and the blonde man is now sweating.

His eyes suddenly sparkled with life much to Gaara's discomfort, he has a bad feeling about Minato's blue eyes, "He can stay at my place. Considering I have a spare room in there." he suggested.

Kumiko shook her head, "I don't want to trouble you Minato-san, besides..I think 'Rashi-chan would be more than glad for Gaara to be there." she retorted but still thoroughly confused why Minato is having a big deal with it.

Minato just contained his smile, "I know that, but I also want to get to know him. From your place, I also want to talk things about 'it'." he stated and she knew he was talking about their timeline. Minato is waiting for an answer, praying to all the Gods that existed to answer his pleas.

Kumiko was reluctant at first before sighing in defeat, "Fine." she grumbled before turning to Gaara, "Tell him only things you feel like telling and don't get intimidated by him. If he forces you to do anything out of the blue or tries to do anything to you, just tell me." she winked at him much to Minato's growing annoyance.

Gaara nodded solemnly and muttered under his breath what suspiciously sounded like "Do I have a choice?"

Gaara strapped his gourd on his back again before following them. As they headed upstairs together, it was silent except for Kumiko's sweet humming. When Minato followed by Gaara stopped by the door of his apartment, Kumiko waved at them standing in front of her own with Arashi.

"Have a nice night Gaara! You too Minato-san." she was about to get in when she remembered something, "It's good to have you here..Gaara." she gave one of her rare smiles again before turning in.

Minato's eyes softened at her words before heading inside followed by the redhead teen. He stopped by the doorway as Gaara is now successfully inside inspecting his apartment. He closed the door behind him before turning his serious face to Gaara, "_Kazekage-sama_, what do you really think about my daughter?" Gaara flinched at the emphasized point of his title while paling slightly. He was now sure that Minato is an overprotective-parent and he is not invited here just for small chit-chats. Something tells him that this is going to be a long night.

The redhead groaned inwardly, "We're not having any sleep tonight, are we?" he asked more to himself than Minato. Ever since Jiraiya fixed his seal, Gaara is now able to have good night sleeps.

While the blonde just grinned at him, "Nope!" he said a little overjoyed much to Gaara's growing awareness. _Even Shikamaru is not this paranoid!_ Gaara thought.

* * *

As morning came, Kumiko took the initiative to shop at the market while Arashi is asleep. Ever since Gaara got back she wanted to celebrate so badly. Gaara is like a brother to her that even though they're not bound by blood, she felt safe with him, just like younger siblings does with their nii-san's. She grinned. She will make this celebration unforgettable to Gaara, it's also kind of a repayment for what he has done not only for her but also for her village as the Kazekage and her bestfriend.

She hummed as she made her way to the grocery store, of course she's not really taking risks in leaving Arashi alone in the house or else he would have wailed this whole morning. She left a fox summon, 'Koroku' to guard her son. She was so lost in her thoughts that she bumped into someone she least expected. So she and the person she bumped into where sent to the ground on their butts.

She looked straight ahead to see Obito rubbing his back, "Oh! Obito-kun, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking at the road, Gomen!" she bowed a little after standing up and explaining for herself in embarassment.

Obito stood up as he smiled at Kumiko, "It's alright! I wasn't looking too, I am thinking about...certain things." he said while scratching the back of his head in embarassment also. "So, where are you heading to?" he asked to change the subject immediately, not that Kumiko didn't notice but she knew when not to pry on things.

She smiled, "Well, I am going to the grocery store. I want to cook a grand meal for Gaara to celebrate and I will also want to do it with my birthday the day after tomorrow. Better to be early than late, right?" she said as she chuckled.

He nodded before, "You're birthday is on October 22nd?" he asked, a little surprised.

Kumiko shook her head, "No, it was on October 10th, but I decided that I would celebrate it together with Arashi's on November, but it will be hard because of the upcoming war. Since Gaara is here, I will be able to celebrate together with him and maybe with you guys also!" she stated cheerfully while her hands are clasped together in delight.

Obito frowned a little at this, "But why didn't you tell us your birthday is on October 10th? We might have been able to celebrate it with you. I'm sure Minato-sensei doesn't mind." he said a little seriously.

Kumiko chukled at him and waved it off, "But I want everyone I know to be there, otherwise, it wouldn't be as special as it should be." the person she meant there are Jiraiya, Tsunade and Sarutobi. She knew that Jiraiya is already in Konoha, but Tsunade will be arriving only today along with Shizune. So it would be more fun to have her surrogate family and biological family to celebrate with. It only happens once in a while.

Obito nodded at the logic she's implying, "Yeah, I know what you mean.." he stated with a sigh. Kumiko sent him an odd look before shaking her head and continuing her journey to the grocery store.

As they arrive at the store, they mostly bought meat, vegetable, snacks and carbohydrate foods like butter, rice and bread. They talk to each other freely while choosing food here and there, recommend and suggest things here and there while sometimes laughing at each other's mistakes.

Kumiko smiled, if Obito was alive then maybe things might have been interesting in the future like it is now. She approached a section where the Sakes are, the last specific Sake from Rain (which is very rare) she likes is there in one of the shelves. But she gasped a little when she realized only one bottle is left. She walked a little fast as she grabbed the bottle, what she didn't realized is that another hand also grabbed the bottle. She turned to her left to see Tsunade holding the bottle she's holding. She noticed Shizune was nowhere to be seen.

Obito's eyes widened at the sight of the Slug Sannin, "Tsunade-sama." he bowed but Tsunade's eyes were on Kumiko.

"Tsunade-sama, it's good to see you. But I really need this specific Sake for my dish." she said with a strained voice but Tsunade immediately caught on with it.

The older blonde frowned, "But I need this more than that pesky dish of yours." she said as her eyes narrowed.

Kumiko already expected this from the Sannin, when it comes to her Sake she is the most scary thing you'll ever see, but thanks to being her apprentice from the future she is not that intimidated. "My, my, Tsunade-sama. Hasty aren't we? But if you must know, this dish is not just a pesky crap, but it is the famous "Inari's dish" that I will be doing." she said, her voice is now is held with kindness.

Tsunade blinked before her eyes widened, Inari's Dish! That is the most famous dish rare only in Umi no Kuni. For her to know that dish is like a miracle to the one who'll be eating it. "You're not lying?" she asked, Kumiko smiled. She knew that Inari's Dish is one of Tsunade's favorite, or rather most favorite.

"Of course not, Jiraiya-sama has spoken very highly of you. I supposed it's true." she said a little light-heartedly.

Obito's eyes were now the size of saucers, "You knew Jiraiya-sama?" he asked, a little stupefied.

Kumiko nodded, "Yes, the world's self-proclaimed super pervert." she added as she raised a trembling fist, while Tsunade laughed.

"You know, I think I already like you." she said, Tsunade has this feeling inside of her that she knows this person, and if not, she's suppose to know this lady.

Kumiko grinned, this a great opportunity, "Would you like to come to celebrate with us the day after tomorrow? I am celebrating for a friend that's why I am going to prepare "Inari's Dish". Sandaime-sama, Jiraiya-sama and Minato-san are going to be there." she said, Obito was now confused, the Hokage? Jiraiya? Who is Kumiko, really? And how is she that close to those people?

Tsunade paused at the sudden invitation before smiling herself, "Why not? By the way, what's your name again? I think I didn't quite catch it." she said.

"My name is Kumiko, you'll know much about me from Sandaime-sama. I just know that he'll be more than happy to introduce me." she stated excitedly, while Obito and Tsunade blinked owlishly at her proclamation.

Tsunade nodded as she let go of the bottle handing it to Kumiko, "We have to get going now, Tsunade-sama. We'll see each other again. Soon." The sannin caught the firmness in her voice as Kumiko and Obito walked away from her. _Why do I have the feeling I should know you, Kumiko?_ she thought to herself as she watch Kumiko's retreating back.

While Kumiko's thoughts were like this, _Sempai, I'm so happy that you're doing well._

**END

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

(1) I'm sorry if the meeting with Tsunade is a little short, but I just want it to be viewed as a coincidence at first. (Not the, 'You-should-know-the-whole-truth' immediately or there will be no sense anymore.)

(2) Ok, I've decided that I will be putting pairings after the war is over.

(3) Senshi means 'Warrior'.

(4) The reason I made Minato a little overprotective is to add some humor, and I think it's good to see that he is now really regarding Kumiko as his daughter.

(5) I am going to put flashbacks in every chapter, so expect it.

(6) I just made up Inari's Dish again from Umi no Kuni (Sea Country)

** Review. Thanks, I hate leaving readers so much in cliffhangers..so there you go :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Togire togire-zō (Broken Image)**

**Summary: **She comes back in the past, to fix things. She's in so much pain, she pushes everyone away. But others will make their way in helping her. FemNaru.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

_

_Happy moments don't always last, every smile and laugh we make..it pays additional tears when things take the wrong turn. - Jane Anderson_

**Chapter 6: Accursed Red**

Kumiko is so excited about her little celebration. It's not just because of what she is celebrating about, but because the people who she held dear in the future will be there alive and well. She can't hold back the dazzling smile that is forming on her lips.

Tsunade, her mother figure will be there, if not for a little younger. She has someone she could spar with without worrying about any harm. She has someone to relate to about Sakes and bets. She has her. Her mentor who is supposed to be dead. But she fought the legacy of time to change things, to make things better, and to save lives that she wasn't able to.

Now that is where her plans are suppose to enter. She must stopped the control Madara has with the Kyuubi of this timeline, that's her major agenda after the Third Great Shinobi War is over. She must also prevent the Uchihas from declaring a coup d' etat against the Hokage so the council won't be forced to eliminate them. Then maybe Sasuke won't be growing up as an avenger and touch her. She'll make sure Sasuke won't be close enough to her counterpart if she can help it.

Then stopping Orochimaru in the Sound-Suna War. She haven't thought about Gaara's father yet, it would be up to her friend if his father still deserve to be given a chance. But the problem is Orochimaru still exists in Konoha because the Third hasn't chosen his successor yet. That, she will have to work with. Preventing Arashi showing signs of having a bloodline is a must, she doesn't want her child to be one of the snake's lab rat.

She somehow thought that she must focus on things that she is presently in, the future will be the one awaiting for them this time. She will not fail, it's the last thing she wanted to happen. She did not leave her timeline, the place she grew up with, the place where she met her friends, the place where she met Shikamaru and the place where she gave birth to Arashi, just to waste her energy in this timeline and only make things worse than they should have been.

No matter how happy she should feel, she doesn't have the heart to. She always feels like a part of her is missing, like being incomplete. That's the craziest thing she has to deal with, she has her parents..her friends can be saved from their demises, but she feels dread creeping up to her. Shouldn't she feel happy? Satisfied? Relieved? Anything, just to make her heart rest at ease.

Sometimes, her instincts will shout at her that something is very wrong or something very bad will happen. And she isn't a person who could just ignore those, she has relied on instinct since she was little as a mechanism in survival. Kumiko would always go with her instincts than her mind. And those feelings never failed her, and that worries her more.

They couldn't have followed them, have they? Kumiko knew from the very start that Akatsuki would force the bijuus to execute the time-travelling technique, but Kyuubi has assured her that every tailed beast favors their pride more than their life so they wouldn't just provide the jutsus to them. She knew that Kyuubi is their leader and the fox trusts them with all his word. And besides, none of them knew they time-travelled.

She sighed, isn't it that this day should be a celebration? "I'm getting paranoid." she muttered as she sighed again as she went on preparing the table.

Her attire is a formal kimono which is skyblue in color with cherry blossom petals decorating it, it's edges are embroided with silver wave patterns. Her kimono also had slits in either sides that ends just above the knee and a silver silk sash completes her kimono, she also wears a pair of white sandals (Hinata's style in shippuden), and her still black hair is held in a tight bun by a senbon..her bangs falling sideways infront of her face. (Imagine Koharu's hairstyle when she's still young).

Gaara is currently in Kushina's apartment with Arashi as he didn't and never wanted to stay with her dad again. The funny thing about it is, in the morning after she went to the market with Obito, her redheaded best friend is so pale as a paper and could only stutter words. After many hours of calming Gaara down, of all people, he actually begged her to never let him stay with one Namikaze Minato again. When asked what happened he could only stutter words such as "daggers" and "dummy".

She also observed how Gaara would either jump or flinch at the sight of kitchen knives and the word "Point". So after some time of having a headache because of thinking, she was just left to wonder what Minato has done to Gaara for the ever stoic and fearless Subaku no Gaara to be scared shitless. Only one thing ran into her mind when she came up with that conclusion: "Never pissed off Minato."

It was very rare to see Gaara scared like that, even coming face to face with Kyuubi hasn't scared Gaara. How Minato had done it is still a mystery. And she also saw that when Minato and Gaara would meet, Gaara would always find an excuse to leave them be. She asked Minato once but the blonde man just grinned at her whilst it made her cringe when she noticed how devious it is. Kumiko didn't even know that the Yellow Flash could be that scary just with his grin. But the same could be said for her because the enemies knew Kumiko by her trademark sadistic foxy grin twisted with a devious lick to her lips. Her grin is so scary that it also made Jiraiya and Kyuubi to back away from her.

She grinned. She didn't notice that a certain blonde man is peeking through the window checking up on her, Minato shivered at the grin in her face and immediately got back to his apartment. Kumiko just noticed him in time when he's presently leaving her window. She raised an eyebrow as she shook her head from side to side. Why does Minato have to be paranoid? Well, the same could be said for her again as she's getting most of that just awhile ago. Like Father, like daughter? Other around maybe..

She woke up at dawn just to prepare her dishes. She then realized that maybe this celebration isn't just for her and Gaara, but for all of them who will fight along the war. And she wishes the happiness that is going to be the foundation of the celebration will still be present after the conflict. She looked up at the wall clock just to see that it is about time for her visitors to arrived.

* * *

She was greatly surprised to hear a loud knocking at her door fast just a second after the time assigned. She stood up from the couch as she opened the door coming face to face with Kushina who is wearing a well-defined yellow kimono with a red sash. Kushina is walking hand in hand with Arashi who is also wearing his own kimono which is plain green with a golden sash and with Gaara who is wearing a red kimono with a black sash just behind her.

Kushina smiled at her, "Good Afternoon Kumi-chan! Hmmmn.. I can already smell good food from here." she stated with a little awe. Her nickname among the people she knew in this timeline has been either Kumi-chan or Miko-chan, either way, it's still her.

Arashi nodded happily at the statement, "Yeah, mommy is a good cook. But the only thing she can't cook is daddy's curry." he stated as his stomach grumbled, pleading for food. He blushed in embarassment as the women laughed at him while Gaara just smirked before shaking his head. He just pouted and huffed.

Kumiko ruffled her son's hair as she smiled warmly, "Rashi-chan, you should be excited, Rin is going to bring her sister while Obito is going to bring his baby cousin with him. You'll have playmates!" she exclaimed happily while Kushina nodded.

Arashi immediately perked up at the sound of having playmates, "Really?" he asked, curiosity making the small child shake in excitement when something else dawned at him, "..But why is there a girl? Daddy says they are too troublesome.." he whined as he raised his hands in the air as an emphasize, result of letting go of Kushina's hands.

The redhead raised an eyebrow though, "Troublesome? Only a Nara would call women troublesome..What is the name of your fiance by the way?" she asked innocently, Kumiko suddenly tense which came noticeable to the two redheads. Kushina thought that may be it was because of recalling her fiance's death while Gaara knew that Kumiko is berrating herself with ideas to answer that without totally blowing their cover yet, someday..but not this time.

Gaara sighed, "His name is Kenta. Kaiga Kenta." he said with an utmost certainty.

Kumiko mentally sighed in relief. Kaiga Kenta is the name of Kaiga Shuchiko's son. Shuchiko is known as the Shadow Master throughout the five nations and became Shikamaru's master during her training with Jiraiya. She met the man and knew that he was just five years older than them. So no worries, it's not that Kushina would spread it around and word will reach Shuchiko..right? She sounded too unsure with her little thought. "Uh..yeah, Kenta-kun is a hardworking shinobi like myself. We aren't exactly registered ninjas in any village but we are still shinobi by all counts. He's so hardworking that he sometimes loses sleep and likes to play with mind-games." she lied, totally. Arashi immediately caught up, his perception is really great, just like Shikamaru assessed.

Gaara raised an imaginable eyebrow because the things she described 'Kenta' is the total opposite. The guy is just too darn lazy that sometimes he would just sleep. But playing with mind-games is Shikamaru's specialty and is considered the 'Shadow Genius' of Kumiko's and Konoha's generation.

Kushina nodded thoughtfully before looking around as she entered. Her jaw almost hit the ground at the festivity that is prepared on the table. Many dishes are cooked, all the plates are set. There are several plates of Onigiri, bowls of Rice, various types of Sushi, Dumplings, soup, some grilled fish, vegetable dishes, a two-layered CAKE and what caught Kushina's attention was the main dish on the middle of the feast of foods. A large bowl containing mixture of several seafoods like clams, shrimp, crab meats, squid and some tuna meat, it has a yellowish soup with thick japanese pasta noodles, INARI'S DISH! She almost fainted at the sight of the famous dish, if Kumiko knew how to cook that, then maybe..she must be a high-class chef!

Gaara has the same thoughts as Kushina, and nearly blanched at the feast, "Simple celebration, right? But why does it look like you're celebrating for the whole village instead of just some?" he asked, but a realization dawned at him, his eyes serious, "..why didn't you include any dangos?" he inquired and the two women face-faulted at the question whilst Kumiko laughed all of a sudden.

Kumiko waved it off, "Seriously! Gaara. Dango's are for _her_, you should pick something unique.. how about dumplings?" she asked with a mischievous glint on her eye. Gaara sighed, he knew _she_ wouldn't be too happy with Gaara picking on _her_ dangos. Arashi excused himself and went in the bedroom to get something, but Kumiko just smiled and shrugged.

Gaara sighed as he looked at the door, "Minato.." he murmured, "Minato, the Sandaime and two of the Sannin are approaching." he stated as he took a sit on one of the chairs as Kushina sat opposite of Gaara.

As the Kazekage from the future said, the four entered the apartment and soon reach the table and had the same reactions like Kushina and Gaara, their jaws dropping.

Silence.

The Sandaime regained his bearings as he looked at the still frozen-shock Minato, a drooling Jiraiya and a dreamy-looking Tsunade. He raised an eyebrow at what Tsunade could be eyeing, he followed her gaze as he almost drooled at the sight of Inari's Dish.

Tsunade looked at Kumiko with a soft smile before giving her a knowing look which didn't go unnoticed to the host. Kumiko nodded at her as she indicated the female sannin to follow her but not before shooting Gaara a knowing glare as both disappeared to the spare room Kumiko has been trying to fix for Arashi for almost a week.

Kumiko activated a privacy jutsu around the room as she promptly plopped down at the bed, "Jiji-san told you already, huh?" she asked as she took off the senbon out of her hair letting the black silky hair cascaded her back down to her waist.

Tsunade still wearing the same clothes smiled as she sat next to Kumiko, "So, you became my apprentice, eh? Like Sake?" she asked, trying to test her theory.

Kumiko immediately knew this as she grinned, "Yup! Only the best Sake can match a perfect bet." she said, the code of words only familiar to Tsunade and Shizune. Speaking of her apprentice, "Where's Shizune-chan?" she asked.

Tsunade smiled before sighing, "I left Shizune at Tea Country to help a town who is infected by an epidemia. She will be back maybe after three weeks or maybe a month. You really are my apprentice. Only my students knew the true meaning behind my question. And you are one, or rather, you will be one." she emphasized the word 'will' meaning to be in the future.

The blackhead looked at her skeptically, "You left Shizune-chan on her own? You think it's really ok? I mean, she's still only 14 or 15?" she inquired.

Tsunade smiled, she could already see why she took this girl as an apprentice, "She'll be fine. I do this to her once in a while so that she would have experience of being an all-around medic-nin. And maybe I can cut off some sake." she muttered the last sentence quietly.

But Kumiko heard her, "I bet it's the second." she stated before both women laughed.

Kumiko's laugh turned into a chuckle, "Tsunade-sensei, I'm glad you're not freaked out or anything like that. Because when the white-haired pervert discovered about the time-travelling thing, he almost fainted." she said as she grinned cheekily.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow before frowning slightly, "Well, I actually stayed stunned for at least half an hour. But I manage to get my bearings with sensei bringing out some sake, so I even thought you my super-strength technique?" she asked, eagerly excited.

Kumiko pretended to be deep in though as she place a hand under her chin (thinking pose), "Well, yes. You also thought my teammate. I am only supposed to train with Ero-sennin, but because of my pregnancy..you asked me to give birth in the village, which is very risky for me. But thankfully, Kyuubi isn't an ass trying to break out of the seal. You told me you're going to teach me too so that I can defend myself properly from perverts especially your teammate." she said the part about Jiraiya with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

The blonde actually groaned, "What did Jiraiya do?" she asked, planning on beating a certain teammate after the feast.

She just raised a trembling fist in front of her face with a twitching eyebrow, "He peeked on me while I am on a bath house during our training trip to apprehend the Akatsuki. And thanks to you, I also managed to stop him from peeking on other women who have no idea of his pervertedness." she said as she sighed.

"I guess, but I could always give Jiraiya a beating later, and _no one_ would ask or arrest me for treason." Tsunade said with an evil smirk, Kumiko just sweatdropped.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya felt a chill run up his spine. He slowly turned to the door where he saw Tsunade and Kumiko enter, he felt a shudder while his instincts are telling him to protect his lower regions. He shivered.

Kumiko stood up as she looked at the slug sannin, "Well, as much as I like talking to you sensei, we still have Minato-san's team to wait for." she stated as she deactivated the seals in the room.

She nodded as she too stood up. "Don't worry, we still have time to talk." she stated.

The blackhead sighed, "Maybe, but I think that after this day, since I am staying here for almost three weeks.. Jiji-san will be giving orders already with Iwa hot on our heels." as she moved out of the room followed closely by Tsunade.

"I can see why sensei trusts you." she murmured quietly which made Kumiko smile.

* * *

As they went to the dining area, Team Seven is already there. Kumiko approached them. Rin is wearing a light purple kimono with a dark blue sash, her hair tied into two buns. Kumiko suddenly remembered a certain Weapon Mistress who happens to like that hairstyle. Obito is also there wearing a dark blue kimono with an orange sash without his goggles, and Kakashi with a grey kimono with a black sash like Gaara's. She noticed some absences among them.

"Rin, I thought you'll bring your sister along with you and Obito, I thought you'll bring your baby cousin?" she inquired while they just point at the direction behind her.

She looked behind just to see a girl with a brown kimono and brown hair tied into a single bun while pulling Arashi by the arms and a black haired boy clad in blue kimono. "Sayo-chan, Tachi-kun.. please come here, we've got someone to introduce to you." Kumiko heard Rin call over. Her heart almost jumped out of her throat when she heard the nickname 'Tachi-kun'.

The three children approached them, the girl with the same brown hair and brown eyes like Rin bowed at her, "You must be Kumiko-san. It's nice to meet you. My name is Sayo." she said with a cheeky grin while Arashi is grumbling behind the girl holding a book about Shogi, and the black-headed boy looking at the small girl with a terrified expression on his face.

He soon stepped forward with a small bow, "Ohayo, Kumiko-san.. My name is Uchiha Itachi." he greeted with a small yet warm smile. He then turned his terrified eyes to Sayo who is grinning. Kumiko inwardly frowned sadly, Itachi is so innocent, for the council to force him to kill his own family is just plain horrifying.

"How old are you Sayo-chan, Itachi-kun?" Kumiko inquired while crouching at their eye levels.

Sayo smiled, "I'm two." she said holding up to fingers, Itachi faced her, "I'm also two, I'll turn three in the next month." he said.

Kumiko nodded thoughtfully, "Why don't we eat first then you kids can play, alright?" she smiled at the happy and enthusiastic nod of Sayo while Arashi and Itachi backed away from her. Girls aren't that scary.. She remembered a certain puppet user with his crazy phobia of the opposite gender, especially the fan-wielding sister.

They approached the table just in time to see all the people she invited are already sitting around the feast. She noted their pleading eyes as if asking 'May we eat already?'. She giggled slightly as she stood in front of them. She cleared her throat to get their attention, "This celebration is not just for me and Gaara, but for all of us. With the upcoming conflict that is about to knock at our doors, may happiness stand as the foundation of our future. I wish after this, we're all still be smiling like all people would." she raised a cup with Sake in it as did the others. They all smiled at her words, and noticed she didn't use the term war.

And together, they drank their Sake except for Minato's team and the kids. And after that, she gave the signal for them to eat. They couldn't be more glad to touch the food.

Kushina spoke her awe after taking a piece of Sushi, "Kumi-chan, you're the best cook! Is it okay if you teach me sometime?" she asked hopefully, and unfortunately, her boyfriend is sitting just beside her.

Minato looked with horrified eyes to Kushina before looking at his 'daughter', "She'll destroy your kitchen." he said quietly but the smack on his head proved that Kushina heard him with an eyebrow twitching and a vein threatening to pop anytime soon.

Obito laughed at them, "Jeez, Minato-sensei. And you say that I say stupid things." he said slyly while earning a icy glare from Minato.

Kakashi smirk behind his mask while Rin giggled, "Maa, maa, Minato-sensei. I'll give you a helpful advice, women never liked it if you insult anything about them." Rin said as if reminding a five year old child to never wet the bed.

Kumiko was brought out of her thoughts when she felt someone tugging her sleeve. She looked down to see Sayo, "Kumiko-san, can we play inside your room.. please?" she pleaded with a cute, teary puppy eyes.

For Kumiko, she didn't need to do that because she will say yes nonetheless and likes the idea of Arashi playing with kids his age. She actually hugged Sayo with a cheerful expression on her face, "Aww, you're so cute! Of course you can play! And I'm perfectly sure Rashi-chan and Tachi-kun wouldn't mind." she smiled as she released the girl who grinned at her then to the two children.

The boys turned to her with pleading expressions, as if saying to take her answer back. They didn't have time to say anything as they are both being dragged by an excited girl who is Sayo. All Kumiko heard before the door closed is the hysterical shout of her son, "Mom! Save me!" the adults laughed at their expense.

Obito looked at Rin with worry etched on his face, "Rin, is it really safe to leave my baby cousin and Kumi-chan's son with your sister?" he asked while Rin just smiled sweetly at him.

"What? Is my sister some kind of monster to actually inflict any harm to them?" she retorted, her tone becoming edgy.

The Uchiha paled, "Oh hell no! But the psychological damage is hard to cure! My father always told me that little girls has the tendency to make little boys' nightmares true." he stated a little horrified while Kushina and Kumiko laughed at him earning a pout from Obito.

Rin stood from her chair looking at her teammate with burning fury in her eyes, "Obito, stop acting like my sister is gonna eat them! You're acting like a five year old!" she yelled at him, Obito paled as he suddenly found his plate suddenly interesting.

Rin took a deep breath as she took her seat. "But I must agree with Kushina, Kumiko-san. You're cooking is really good." the Sandaime murmured as he took a small sip from his soup.

Kumiko stood up as she bowed, "Thank you very much Hokage-sama." she said as she faced the Sarutobi with gratitude evident in her eyes.

The Sandaime waved it off, "No need to be so formal." he dismissed.

Kumiko smiled, "But still, you're the Hokage and that compliment coming from you is highly taken. If you would excuse me." she said as she headed for the door leading outside her apartment. The Sandaime, Gaara and Kakashi noticed the emotion that clouded her eyes. Sadness.

Gaara is about to stand up but Kakashi beat him to it, he looked at the mask ninja as if silently asking what is he doing, Kakashi excused himself from everyone as he too, headed outside to follow Kumiko. When he saw her, she was looking at the sun setting with a peaceful look on her face. He could see clearly how her tan skin makes her face radiant, her blue eyes sparkling with gentleness and her face has a genuine look in it. He knew that she noticed his presence, but this is the first time he had gotten a really close look at her face.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Kumiko spoke, "Are you happy, Kakashi-kun?" she asked softly, she remembered when she also asked a certain Uchiha of this question.

Kakashi looked at her with confusion, "What do you mean?" he inquired, not really knowing where this is going.

Kumiko looked at him with a sad smile, "I want to know if you're happy, because if you're not then you haven't realize yet what your heart seeks." she said, her words are deep..very deep.

The silver-haired boy looked solemnly at her, "I don't know if I am or not. But what I do know is that I have to regain something, and following the rules is the first step for me to achieve that." he said determiningly, his hands clenching at his sides.

"But following something such as that is the only proof that you aren't happy at all. You let yourself be led to the path where you will be lost. Every people has their own goals, you have yours and I have mine. Nothing can change our perception of how we should achieve those. But you should know only one thing.." she trailed off as she looked back at the sun, "..you should end up happy if you ever accomplish them." she said with a warm smile, and Kakashi could feel, as if his soul is being comforted by a warm sensation he could not explain.

Kumiko rested her elbows at the rails with her chin on her palms, "You used to remind me of my friend. He always believed in destiny, thought that the unfortunate things happening to him is already decided by fate. But what he didn't know is that..we make our path with our own hands. He realized that after he said that I couldn't defeat him because it is already decided by fate, but he lost. I proved him wrong, strange yet so simple. Can I ask you something?" she looked at him with curiosity but Kakashi could see the sadness lingering those blue eyes.

Kakashi looked at the sun as he said, "Yes."

She sighed as she looked at the streets where people are walking and talking, "If your friends are ever in danger, will.." she hesitated a bit, she knew she shouldn't be doing this but this is for Kakashi's own good and maybe..hers, "..will you save them?" she asked.

He was a bit taken aback by her question while silently questioning himself, will he? What if they just get in his way? Then he'll just be like the white fang, his father. But he's sure that they will save him if time calls for it. He looked at her only to see her become pale, clutching her chest and as if she is hyperventilating. He haven't answered yet!

"Kumiko, are you alright?" he asked, voice hinted with worry. He looked at where she is staring and saw no one on the road.

No response.

"Kumiko?.." he asked again.

Again, No response.

But before he could say anything again, she fainted.

"KUMIKO!" he shouted.

* * *

Kumiko is patiently waiting for Kakashi's answer, she knew that he is questioning himself. It is hard for him because he's afraid. She knew that. But then, she saw a cloaked figure walking down the street. She looked at the figure with suspicion, and as if sensing someone watching.. the figure turned to her.

She has to hold back her surpirise as the hooded figure looked at her. But what made her cringe is the red glow beneath the hood. Those red glow..

_Kumiko is preparing for the festival. She knew that she should not attend the festival, but she's so sick of just staying inside while others are having fun. She wears a red kimono with a golden sash. She dyed her hair with color brown and instead of putting it into a tight bun, she let it cascade down her shoulders. She used some make-up to cover her whisker marks._

_She promised her teammates that she will attend the festival, so here she is, approaching their meeting place which is at Ichiraku's via her suggestion. As she neared the stand, she only saw Sasuke wearing a black kimono with the Uchiha insignia at the back, sitting on one of the stools._

_Kumiko tap Sasuke by the shoulder which made Sasuke jumped slightly in surprise, he glared at the girl who dared to mock him, "Who are you?" he asked, his voice threatening._

_The brownhead raised an eyebrow, "It's me!" she whispered, Sasuke just glared at her not really knowing who she is._

_She sighed, "Teme!" she half yelled._

_Sasuke's eyes widened as she saw her, "What did you do to your hair? And is that make-up on your cheeks?" he asked incredulously._

_The girl pouted, "What? I can't use make-up? You know people don't like me that much. So I had to go under a disguise, I know I look ugly. Don't rub it off my face." she murmured angrily as she sat down beside him. She didn't notice the frown that decorated her teammate's face. But then he muttered something she didn't quite understood._

_"What was that?" she demanded heatedly._

_The Uchiha has the urge to roll his eyes but his pride held him back greatly from doing so, "I said you look nice." he said ignoring the heat he's feeling reaching up his cheeks._

_Kumiko blinked once. Then twice. Then thrice before blushing slightly and coughed awkwardly before muttering "Thank you." then she looked around to find someone missing, "Where is Sakura-chan?" she inquired as she tried the find the pinkette._

_Sasuke sighed, "She said that her aunt arrive just later this morning so she can't go with us." he explained as he stood up and grab her hand and led her out of the stand surprising her greatly._

_She looked at him with confusion before pulling her hand away from his grasp, "Teme! What do you think are you doing! I'll be the center of attention seeing as the Great Uchiha is walking hand in hand with a girl!" she stated as he put her hand on her hips looking at Sasuke with a glare._

_"What? We should probably enjoy this festival anyway." he said as he started to walk away. Kumiko immediately followed closely as he looked at Sasuke's passive face._

_Her curiosity suddenly got the better of her, "Sasuke, are you happy?" she asked not noticing the look of surprise from him._

_He looked ahead with a mask of indifference, "After I kill him, yes." he answered with malice taking over his voice._

_Kumiko sighed, "Happiness isn't about satisfaction, idiot." she muttered and continued when the Uchiha is going to retort, "Happiness is about contentment, about being light hearted, being able to seek through your heart. If you're going to say, you'll be happy after staining your hands with blood. Then you're not truly going to be happy, because only a monster would be happy about it." she said as she walked past the stunned boy._

_"Know true happiness through your heart bastard!" she shouted as she waved at him, "Let it come to you, never seek for it." she said quietly as she blended with the crowd._

_All she left was a smiling Sasuke._

Kumiko can't help but let fear cloud her vision, those red glow beneath the cloak, Could it be him? She didn't give attention to her surroundings as she began to hyperventilate. She clutched her chest as if she is having a hard time breathing. She could only hear Kakashi's concerned voice faintly.

She fainted.

"KUMIKO!" Kakashi's yell reach the apartment as all the people except the children who are still in the room went outside with Kakashi holding Kumiko in his arms, panic is very noticeable in his face. Minato and Tsunade are immediately on their side.

Minato eyed his student critically, "What happened?" he asked.

Kakashi, not liking the tone his sensei is using, looked ready to panic, "I don't know.. we are just talking then I think she saw something then she began to hyperventilate. When I looked at where she's staring, no one's there. Tsunade-sama?" he asked in silent question.

Tsunade herself looked worried, "I'd say she almost suffered a panic attack. Whatever it is that she saw caused it and almost made her go through cardiac arrest.." she trailed off as her hands began to scan Kumiko's body.

"I sense a but in there.." mentioned by Kushina who is holding Kumiko's hands.

The sannin looked at them but it focused more on Minato, "There's a second chakra subconciously raging through her system, and it's only making things worst." she said with utmost seriousness. For all the people who knew of her status as a Jinchuuriki, widened their eyes in alarm.

Gaara's breath hitched at Tsunade's information, "Fuck." he muttered, and that's when they all knew this is very serious.

* * *

**OMAKE: You're so Pwweeeetyy.**

Sayo dragged the boys inside the room, she looked at them with a grin on her face.

She held a comb and a lipstick on her hands which she seemingly got from nowhere, "Let's play dress up." she said excitedly while the boys looked at each other before backing away from the girl.

"NO!" they shouted in unison but Sayo is already working on them with her strong little fists.

After several minutes..

Arashi has the urge to cry infront of the mirror as his face looks like a clown, lipstick decorated his lips messily (Because mainly, of struggling) and too much powder is put on his pale face. He turned to Itachi who is stunned and speechless but his eyes are too horrified for him to say anything. His make-up is put a little properly than Arashi because he easily gave in than struggling.

Sayo looked at Arashi disapprovingly shaking her head from side to side, "You look like a clown." she said.

The little girl then turned to Itachi with the biggest grin on her face, "You look pweeeety! Kawaii!" she shouted as she practically glomped Itachi with a result of them falling on the ground.

Itachi turned to Arashi for help only to see the other boy scrubbing his face furiously with a towel. If they learned any valuable lesson today it would only be one:

Never, ever, play with girls _again._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, who is the mysterious hooded figure?

(1) I decided that I will pair Kumiko with someone as the votes went on WP (With Pairing) 23 : NP (Without Pairing) 9

(2) Since there will be a pairing for Kumiko please choose among these four choices of mine: (If there's someone else you like to add then let me know.)

***Kakashi

***Obito

***Gaara

***OC

(3) In this chapter, I don't really know if Rin has a sister but in my story she has.

Next Chapter will be about Leaf's move against Iwa and what is happening to Kumiko and Kyuubi? To be _Revealed_ in the next chapter!

Thanks for all the reviews I got! Please add more..


	7. Chapter 7

**Togire togire-zō (Broken Image)**

**Summary: **She comes back in the past, to fix things. She's in so much pain, she pushes everyone away. But others will make their way in helping her. FemNaru.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_

* * *

A bright future can always be assured when you have people shaping it into a better one. - Miles Mitthoven_

**Chapter 7: Rokudaime's Eternal Challenge**

_"Hokage-sama, are you sure I'm ready for this?" she asked, never had she addressed Tsunade with the honorific 'Hokage-sama' unless it is something serious or worth the time._

_Tsunade faced her with the most proud yet serious expression Kumiko had ever seen. The slug sannin suddenly smiled as she sighed, "Yes, for such a young age..you are more than ready for this." she repeated for the umpteenth time this day. The older blonde is even wondering where the entire younger blonde's confidence go._

_Kumiko is internally freaking out. She's too young, but this is the dream she's been working to aim for a long time. The reason she's been asking Tsunade for the thousandth time this day is because she needs reassurance, "Okay, I believe you that I am ready. But do you even think they will agree to this?" she asked seriously, her blue eyes narrowing at the aspect of the council calling out for her blood._

_The Godaime just grinned at her, "They seconded my proposal. And even the Civilian Council happily agreed. You should know by now that the whole village has accepted you for who you are and for your strength. They even requested for a grand celebration after your inauguration." she said, her voice holding warmth and excitement at the same time._

_She still can't help but be suspicious at the turn of events, "Why?" her statement simply asked all the questions she's been meaning to ask. _

_Understanding made its way to the Godaime's face, "I know it seems suspicious. Almost two years ago they've been just blaming you for being a whore or whatnot since the Uchiha's defection. But trust me, they are trusting the safety of the village in your hands, especially after they saw your dedication to protect it against the Akatsuki who is offering you more than what you will ever wanted here inside the village." she reassured and can sense the anxiousness creeping up at her surrogate daughter._

_The reaction Tsunade was anticipating is something that goes with a 'What? Just for that?' or something along those lines but anger is clearly visible. But she didn't expect Kumiko to chuckle softly, "I know. That's why sometimes I don't trust myself with this." she said and Tsunade could clearly hear the sadness in her tone._

_She cleared her throat and once again her features took a serious look in it, "They now believe in you, that is the first thing a Hokage should have. You have a knacks for politics for someone your age, you're clealrly on my and Jiraiya's level, and most of all..you have my support." she said firmly and determinedly._

_Kumiko's eyes became teary at her declaration, she couldn't help but smile warmly at her, "Tsunade-baachan, even if I become the Rokudaime, you'll always be my Hokage." she said reassuringly which Tsunade smiled at._

_But a tick of irritation still manages to hit Tsunade, "Gaki! Stop calling me that!" she yelled half-heartedly as she, herself, grinned. For the purpose of it all, no more horrible paperworks!_

_She laughed heartily but grinned cheekily at her, "Eh? But you're family." she said, bemused by the sudden turn of situation._

_Tsunade just sighed, "I know. And don't worry. I'll be here to help you and I could still contain the power of Godaime and establish laws whenever you are not around. That is the purpose of having you replace me, because I can't let the Council grow their power over the title." she stated with utmost certainty._

_Kumiko just turned sixteen last month and she could clearly remember that it's already been two years since she gave birth to Arashi but then she remembered something, "I wished I wouldn't make decisions like declaring Shikamaru-kun's teammates as KIA nins. But that can't be help along with the responsibility. Shika still isn't over that, he's terribly mad at you but I also understand with the war going on..you have no choice. Speaking of the war, the reason you also promoted this proposal is also because?" she asked quizzically._

_The sannin noted how Kumiko can be suspicious at things since dating the Nara boy, "I am a little frail for my age to be Hokage and lead the war. I know that there's only thirty percent of chance for us to even win, let alone survive this chaos." she said as she sighed again, she really wished she has her sake right now._

_The younger blonde nodded her head in understanding as she stood up from her sit, "I understand, if it means having more rights to protect my village then so be it. I accept, Tsunade-sensei." she said determiningly but she will still hold to her promise that even if Tsunade retires Kumiko will always regard the medic as her own Hokage._

_The older blonde smiled warmly at Kumiko, "Yes, take care of Konoha now.. Rokudaime Hokage-sama." she said with akin pride in her voice._

_After that talk as Kumiko got a step out of the Hokage's office, she is greeted by two of the chuunin guards she came to know as Izumo and Kotetsu. She remembers Izumo, he was the one who told Shikamaru of Team 10's predicament on a peculiar day. But she didn't expect them to kneel down to her, "Hokage-sama." they said simultaneously._

_She chuckled as she waved their greetings off, "That's still unofficial, but it would be wise to keep quiet about it. I want to surprise everyone." she said with hint of bemusement as the chuunins nodded, bowed and excuse themselves. She closed her eyes for a moment as she said to herself,_

_"I'm gonna be the Rokudaime, I'm gonna be the Rokudaime." she repeated with a little disbelief but she suddenly grinned, "Now they will have to watch out for the KazeZakura no Kami, the new Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha!" a determined look made its way to her eyes._

* * *

_"Rokudaime-sama, eh? I thought I dreamt of having a woman who is just simple. Now, you are a Hokage, what do you want me to do?" asked by a certain Nara sitting on a couch at Kumiko's apartment._

_She sighed, knowing well of his humorous attempts at jokes, "Well, I am simple but I worked really hard to gain this title. And with this, I could easily provide protection to Arashi and maybe..you." she said lazily as she practically plopped herself down beside him._

_He smiled as he put his arm around her shoulder, "Yeah, yeah..troublesome. Congratulations by the way." he said as he kissed her forehead._

_She chuckled as she nudged him by the ribs with her elbow, "Thanks. That's for saying it is troublesome. If ever possible, I would ban the word "troublesome" from this village." she stated with fake-seriousness._

_They both laughed._

* * *

Gaara's breath hitched at Tsunade's information, "Fuck." he muttered, and that's when they all knew this is very serious.

Tsunade immediately shifted her attention to the redheaded boy, "What? Do you know something?" she asked frantically.

He nodded his head curtly as he eyed the Hokage, the sannins and Minato seriously, "We need to bring her to her room. He has something to do with this." they didn't need to answer the questioning glances of Minato's team and Kushina as they practically brought Kumiko to the bedroom, she and Tsunade just stayed hours ago.

Then they looked at the kids who saw them bringing Kumiko inside the room, "What happened to mommy?" Arashi asked, eyes becoming teary immediately.

Kushina was the one who is immediately on the child's side, "Don't worry, mommy's just asleep. She'll be fine.." she said soothingly, but it did not calm the two year old child's nerves, especially when this scene seems to be familiar, a certain woman who died silently in sleep.

"No! I want to see mommy! What if..?" he didn't get to finish as he started to sob, the redheaded woman just hugged the child as she mouthed the 'Go' to the others.

Minato looked sympathetically at Arashi before closing the door where he, the Hokage, the sannins and Gaara are. "What now?" he asked cautiously.

Gaara didn't need to say a word, he knows Kumiko well, he untied the sash of her kimono when he is about to remove it a hand grabbed his wrist a little not gently. "What do you think you're doing!" Minato asked through gritted teeth as he glared at Gaara who just returned it evenly.

The redhead just averted his eyes to Jiraiya, "Jiraiya-sama, put a privacy jutsu around the room, and Minato-san, I have to do this, I can feel Kyuubi's chakra fluctuating madly, and we have to know why." he stated evenly with bare fury heard. Jiraiya did as he was told and put the jutsu around the room to avoid any disturbances.

Minato reluctantly let go of his hand. Gaara successfully removed the sash as he opened the Kimono, he wasn't surprised to see a sleeveless white shirt and tight black shorts underneath it. He moved her shirt upwards just above her stomach for the seal to be visible. He didn't waste any time as he bit his thumb and drew a swirling symbol on her seal with the blood from his thumb. He applied some chakra as he successfully entered her mindscape.

After a second, Gaara immediately pulled back. His face is paling and sweating. "Kyuubi is in outrage! We need to seal away Kyuubi's chakra for the mean time. Shit! A bijuu would never be in outrage or madness unless.." he trailed off, eyeing the unconcious Kumiko.

The Hokage turned his serious, yet worried eyes to the redheaded teen, "Unless what? Speak!" he ordered, not liking what is happening.

Gaara took a deep breath as he eyed them all, "Unless it's vessel expressed a very strong emotion which demons are not, entirely, accustomed to, which is..Fear." he said shakily, he could just remember Kyuubi's enraged eyes, they're the very signs of madness.

Jiraiya, with knowledge of what Gaara is implying, paled, "When a demon is not accustomed to something such as this, he becomes outraged and acts outright insane unless we cut the connection, is that what you are saying?" the Toad Sannin asked.

The redhead nodded as he bit his thumb again and drew a six-pointed star and kanji in the middle on Kumiko's seal, "What are you doing? Just use the **Gogyō Fūin**, and I don't know what that seal you're using is anyway." Jiraiya said uneasily while looking at the design Gaara has drawn on Kumiko's seal.

He glared at the sannin as he applied chakra to the seal, "**Shoumōn Fūin**." he muttered as the seal glowed bright red before disappearing, and they all felt the intense chakra calm down.

"What is that seal?" Jiraiya breathed in amazement, there's even no sign that a seal has been applied.

Gaara sighed, "That sealing technique is called the Shoumōn Fūin or the Star Gate Seal, if I used the Gogyō Fūin then it will mess up her system badly. Especially when the main function of the Shoumōn Fūin is to block Kyuubi from her thoughts to calm him and block any negative effects his chakra is about to put. The Gogyō Fūin is used if the situation is out of control and if the vessel needs to cut out his/her control of their chakra. And Kumiko couldn't lose her chakra control, she's a medic..plain and simple. This seal is developed by the Hokage of my timeline, she is a genius in her own way." he said.

Jiraiya's eye widened, "Wow! I didn't know you had it in you Tsunade-hime." he said with awe as he looked at the sannin who is frowning.

The Kazekage from the future merely glared at Jiraiya, "I'm not talking about Tsunade-sama here." he stated calmly.

Minato suddenly got curious as to what he is talking about, "What do you mean? Kumiko said Tsunade is or will be, if she still accepts, the Godaime." he stated but showing his curiosity by raising an eyebrow.

Gaara shook his head in slight annoyance, "She didn't tell you, did she?" he asked neutrally. They just shook their heads in negative.

The redhead teen sighed, "Tsunade gave the mantle to someone before the war made its way on the battlefield. And I had been on much better terms with Konoha since. She assigned the position of Rokudaime to Kumiko, so I understand how much it must've hurt for her, she led a falling village which we all knew from the start. Heck, we don't even know if we'll survive after the bloodshed." he said sadly as he rubbed his hands together to calm his self down.

To say they are surpised is an understatement. They are shock! Minato and Jiraiya are gaping, Sarutobi's hands fell limply on his sides and Tsunade's eyes widened. They each turned to the now sleeping Kumiko.

Minato gave a shaky breath, "You're kidding, she's too young!" he said disbelievingly.

Gaare regarded him with a bored look, "I'm just turning 15 when the mantle of Kazekage was given to me. And Tsunade of our time has her own reasons, retiring from being Hokage still gives her power within Konoha, they are trying to neutralize the council's growing power against the Hokage. Especially with the war, it is not very healthy to have inner conflict inside the political field." he said seriously, his hands clenching, remembering his own village.

"And besides, Kumiko has gotten really smart when it comes to politics, compliments to her fiance who is a Nara. She could clearly fight Tsunade and Jiraiya and still be able to stand even if she won't win. They have only accepted her because of her son we believe. Even if the council says any good things about her, they have lost her trust since the day she became a ninja. Arashi is the son of the last Uchiha, the council wants him so badly. And Kumiko found it appropriate if she will be a Hokage, she could entrust the safety of her son to any ninja she trusts without the council arresting them for violating orders, because the Godaime still has the final bidding in the council." he said, as he held Kumiko's hand, things are not better in politics than the battlefield.

Sarutobi paled as he heard a certain information, "The _last_ Uchiha?" he asked with wide eyes.

The redhead sighed, why is he the one explaining things again? "Yes, you see when the villagers heard that it was an Uchiha who summoned the Kyuubi, they became suspicious of the clan. But knowing how prideful the clan is, they planned a coup against the Hokage. And only one ninja from the Uchiha Clan is loyal to the village, he was ordered to eliminate them before the Uchihas could start a civil war within your walls. But he left his brother alive, he found that he couldn't kill his eight-year old brother. Because he disobeyed the order of eliminating them all..he became a missing-nin. That eight-year old became Kumiko's teammate and friend." he said sadly.

He continued, "But he lost her trust the day he touched and betrayed Kumiko. He defected from Konoha because of seeking power. He is hell-bent on revenge about killing his older brother to avenge their clan." he finished with a hard look, just remembering Sasuke makes his blood boil.

Minato suddenly tensed, "What about Obito? Did he plan to betray the village too?" he asked worriedly, he did not want to fight his student in the future. He couldn't even think that the happy-go-lucky Uchiha would betray the village he swore to protect.

Gaara shook his head, "There's no Uchiha Obito in our timeline, even before the massacre happened." he said as Minato paled, which can only mean one thing. His student died.

Sarutobi looked like he has just been told that Christmas is never coming, "So, she became the Rokudaime..without telling us?" he asked, somewhat hurt that she failed to say it.

Gaara had a thoughtful look on his face as he sighed, "Since the day she was declared as Hokage, she personally attends any fights that different batch of sound and kumo ninjas started inside or near the walls of the village. You all know that her techniques mostly show cherry blossoms in it, she was dubbed as _Sakura-hime_. But she never used it because she thinks she doesn't deserve the title -hime knowing what's in store for us with the war. The day she uses the title of Sakura-hime, is the day she lets go of her Konoha. That's why many people, including me, refer to her as Kumi-hime. She didn't tell you because she thinks you'll be disappointed on how she couldn't defend the village properly." he reasoned as he held Kumiko's hand more tightly.

_Sakura-hime, she must have been really powerful and full of confidence during her reign to receive such title._ Minato thought with a sad frown. _She lost some of that confidence, we just have to give it back._ He looked at the redhead just to see the usual calm green eyes full of rage, it made him cringe to see it for the first time.

The Sarutobi has a soft smile on his old face, "Sakura-hime? It suits her perfectly. She's the first person I ever saw use cherry blossoms in almost every move which is remarkable. She uses REAL cherry blossoms without any source from her surroundings because the seasons don't call for it. But I wonder how she does it?" he inquired as he stared at Gaara.

The redhead sighed again, "She developed it through seals, her chakra system is constantly intruded by Kyuubi's chakra and instead of purifying it to be like hers which is how the Shīki Fūjin is supposed to, and she made it into a new chakra which is pink hue in nature. She calls the technique the** Kigen Shīru Yūgō Hōin** which makes her shape the chakra with refined control to make real and pure cherry blossom petals, sometimes she makes the petals subconsciously."

Jiraiya's eyes widened in recognition, "Wait, those cherry blossom petals are pure chakra? Isn't it a waste of chakra then? What about you, do you have that same kind of seal?" he asked, eager to know more about seals, especially the new ones.

Gaara stared boredly at him before answering in an exasperated tone, "Yes, those petals are made from pure chakra, and that is another advantage for her part. Kyuubi has everlasting chakra to supply her and the beauty of the seal is it doesn't strain her body with her bijuu's chakra. But in my case, I can't use that because my seal has been fixed from a two pointed seal making it into her discovery which is the **Gyakū Fūin**. I don't develop a new chakra like her but she designed it so that Shukaku's chakra can't easily outstand me in control and it also makes me pull out my bijuu's power at will without even having to worry about my body, the seal lessens the potency of Shukaku's chakra making it like a supernatural chakra healing me at great rates." he explained.

Minato could also feel himself get excited when seals are the topic of the conversation, "You're saying that you're unbeatable." he breathed out.

Gaara shook his head, "A fellow Jinchuuriki defeats a fellow Jinchuuriki. I haven't told her yet but Akatsuki managed to seal the Nibi no Nekomata, the reason Sand fell into Akatsuki's hands. They used enraged emotions such as hatred to pull on their demon's powers, and killing within those in range isn't a problem as long as you let yourself be eaten by that emotion." he stated neutrally absentmindedly letting go of Kumiko's hands. People paled at Akatsuki's name.

He continued, "And maybe using the Gogyō Fūin would hinder my seal thus making it malfunction, we're not perfect. We still have flaws and weaknesses." he added as his face took in a blank look. They noted how bitter his voice sounded when he admitted that he, even powerful, has his own weakness.

Tsunade sighed, "I know you like seals and stuff, but will she be okay?" she asked Gaara who only nodded with a very small smile, barely visible.

Gaara stood up and looked at the Toad Sannin, "Release the jutsu, she'll be out for a day, and Hokage-sama, we need to start the move on Iwa. Before I even arrive here, I arrived at Fire Country's border only to see a squad of Iwa Chuunins moving in. I heard that they will plan an all-out battleshed, the Sandaime Tsuchikage is an insane person, no doubt. Sacrificing his people just to proclaim power to the world. If you will ask how I came to that conclusion, his son is a jinchuuriki. And it was through him that we knew Iwa has joined the Fourth Great Shinobi War, he owes Konoha. But I can't tell you why, all I know is that..till this time, his purpose is still to be his father's living weapon. Kurome Akairi." he stated seriously, bitterness forgotten.

Sandaime nodded, "Minato, you'll be testing Kumiko-hime the day after tomorrow, and Gaara will has his tomorrow. We have to make our plans fast, I know what Gaara meant. Iwa has taken over half of Kusagakure, it will only take a week before they completely take over." he used his tone which reminded all shinobis that he is the Sandaime Hokage. But they couldn't help but notice that Sarutobi used the honorific of -hime.

Jiraiya grimaced at the thought, "And when will Konoha know?" he asked in a cautious voice.

Sarutobi sighed, "In three days Jiraiya. In three days, Konoha will discover that we have _joined_ the bloodshed." he stated.

* * *

(Timeskip)

"Are you sure you're okay now Kumi-hime?" taunted Minato with his famous toothy grin while Kumiko frowned inwardly but keeping her face blank that it actually scared Minato inside. _She's really different when in a battle.._ he thought wistfully.

She wears a mesh red shirt with black pants and sandals, her hair is flowing down her midback with all its glory but this time, she isn't using any henge to hide the blonde hair, "Will you stop referring to me as 'Kumi-hime', Minato-san? I don't deserve that title.." she said neutrally but anyone could easily predict the underlying threat.

Minato just continued to grin, "Oh? But I think it fits you, hime." he was now expecting an attack but it never came. He was trying to taunt her into attacking first to use as an advantage, having a goofy personality like his is used to condemn people into attacking just to wipe off that face. But unfortunately, Kumiko uses the same tactic before and knew how she wouldn't fall for that.

Kumiko narrowed her eyes, "Stop teasing, I know what you're up to. But fine, I'll give you what you want. I want to show you this technique anyway." she said, but what she didn't know is that Minato was worried for her, Tsunade said that since the Shoumōn Fūin is removed, it has weakened Kumiko's chakra coils. And Kumiko has assured him that it will heal soon, but rather slow. He's still worried though.

She disappeared in a white flash leaving sakura petals in her place, _Almost like the Hiraishin no Jutsu.._ he thought in awe, he instinctively blocked a kick from his right side, but inwardly grimaced at the pain it shot through his whole arm. He used the Shunshin to move on a nearby three and ducked a palm with dark blue chakra that just turned the tree behind him into dust, his eyes widened. He rolled over to the side just in time to hear her mutter her technique, "**Kori Kessho no Jutsu.**" his jaw almost dropped, _Ice..?_

He was expecting some spikes to shot out from the ground but he is greatly surprised to see different Ice crystals, in shape of fangs, head in his direction..from above. He used the Hiraishin no Jutsu and appeared next to the training log where his kunai is embed. He looked back at the damage and fliched when he saw large craters caused by the spikes of ice. He formed his own handsigns as he shouted, "**Katon: Karyuu Endan no Jutsu**!" as a dragon made from fire was blown by his mouth right into the ice crystals, completely melting them in the process.

He ducked under the open palm that was about to hit his head and tried to send a spinning kick to his opponent only to find it block by her forearm, he immediately removed his foot and spun again but this time he managed to hit her at the back, not really surprised to see the clone disappear in a puff of smoke.

He heard a female voice said, "Shunpo." and in an instant he has to keep dodging punches from Kumiko who has suddenly appeared behind him. He frowned, _I couldn't afford to be hit by those, if I'm not used to pain I might have rendered my arm useless in this fight. It's a mistake on my side by letting her hit me._ he thought as he calculated her taijutsu, and she's incredibly fast for her age and could actually give him a run. He formed a ram seal as he muttered, "**Fūin Kaī: Chikyū Puru.**" and seals spreaded out to his legs and arms, but disappeared as they glowed blue and fully deactivated his gravity seals, and he has done this while still dodging her punches.

Now, he's dodging flawlessly. His moves are more resilient than before. "Is that how it is then? Let's keep the fight fair, shall we?" Kumiko said with a blank tone but Minato could see a hint of amusement in her blue eyes. To his surprise, she stopped and jumped several feet away from him and formed a ram and tiger seal, "**Fūin Kaī: Seijō-ki Reikon.**" as seals also began spreading through her body but instead of glowing blue like Minato's they glowed silver as the seals disappeared. But the main change that happened is that her hair turned silver like the seals and it shortened enough just a centimeter past her shoulders. It made Minato intrigued as to what kind of gravity seal she just used.

Sandaime is watching in his office through his crystal ball and was very impressed. The figures he was watching now are nothing but blurs. But couldn't help but also be curious at the gravity seal she just used. With him, Jiraiya and Tsunade meekly observed from the crystal ball as well. Kumiko is their apprentice after all.

Back in the fighting, Minato was evading punches more faster than before as he ask Kumiko, "What kind of Gravity Seal is that? I never heard nor saw of it before." he stated as his voice was taken over by curiosity. But one mantra was always repeated in his mind, _Must not get hit, must not get hit_. knowing full well that the battle will be on Kumiko's advantage if she was able to deliver a punch, and it would be really painful just the way he saw the tree a while ago turned into dust.

She grinned at him, the first expression he saw during their fight, "It's called the Seijō-ki Reikon Fūin. Of course you wouldn't hear any of it because I am the first to ever make it. As the name states, Seijō-ki Reikon is a soul enhancer technique. You might want to avoid my punches even further, my body now weighs at least a thousand pound." the blonde man could feel his eyes widened at the proclamation. "But for me, the feeling is like I just weigh lighter than a feather." she said with a hidden mirth, Minato began to worry a little for his own being.

Even if he is in Kage's level, he is still facing a Jinchuuriki and the Rokudaime Hokage from the future after all.

Kumiko's moves became faster than what he anticipated as she said those words. He instinctly blocked a kicked to his side by his arm only to teleport away from the blinding pain. If there was anything Jiraiya thought Minato was that Medics are one of the very dangerous opponents on the battlefield.

She didn't make a move to follow as she dropped into a stance unknown to Minato, but he could clearly see that it's a defensive taijutsu stance. If only he'd known. In her mind, she's carefully assessing the situation, _He is strong, my opponents would have already been knocked out by a kick from me even when blocked. Now, I need to show one of my trump cards, _**Shinpi-Tekina Sakura no Odori**. No one seemed to made the first move as the wind shifted and that's when Minato took his move as he disappeared in a blur and appeared beside the not-so surprised Kumiko.

He delivered a punch as Kumiko ducked under and swiftly delivered a kick to Minato's abdomen but Minato managed to catch her foot. Instead of losing balance like what usually happens, she took the initiative and jumped in the air using the force in Minato's hand. _Now!_ She quickly spun in the air as cherry blossoms appeared. She moved so fast that she's nothing but a pink blur. She pushes the petals with both her hands in a position with two fingers raised in each hand. (Imagine the Hyuuga's hands when closing tenketsus) Minato had little time to react, because the next thing he knew..he's dodging cherry blossom petals, which is somehow made into blades.

As Kumiko dropped to the ground, she's already panting. Truth be told, her chakra coils haven't recovered that much yet since the fainting incident which involve Kyuubi going crazy if not for Gaara. Minato narrowed his eyes in worry and anticipation. He'd never had a good fight since no one dared to 'spar' with him but he's starting to worry at the now exhausted Kumiko. From what he heard, she has monstrous stamina that she could run around the elemental countries in two weeks without fainting in exhaustion.

But he has to admit, the cuts from the petals actually hurt like hell. As his clothes and skin are now covered in scratches. "Kumi-chan, if you wouldn't mind me asking. What did you actually see before you fainted?" that has been bothering him since she woke up yesterday. He noticed how she got very still as she lowered her head. He hoped he did not trigger another lapse to make her faint again.

Kumiko's mind suddenly wandered elsewhere.

_"Tsunade-sensei, I am now the Hokage! Let me face Orochimaru, he may have taken over the bastard's body, but he will be my opponent!" Kumiko said heatedly, she did not want the idea of losing another person again to the traitorous snake who is now using his new body of her old teammate._

_Tsunade sighed, "Sarutobi-sensei failed to fix his mistake, and as his only remaining student I will be the one to erase the mistake that should not have been done in this world." the sannin immediately regretted saying that she is the only remaining student, she did not consider Orochimaru as her teammate anymore. But saying that, it reminded them both of Jiraiya's foolishness. Nothing was gained but his death._

_Kumiko looks like she would break down any moment, "Isn't there anything for me to do to change your mind about this?" she asked pleadingly which is very rare._

_The older blonde just shook her head, "Nope, you should assists the village. But there is something I want you to do for me.." she trailed off, when she knew she got Kumiko's full attention, "Live well, alright brat?" Kumiko was in lost of words as tears streamed down._

_She managed to say a soft "Hai."_

Kumiko chuckled as she cough out blood which made Minato's eyes widen in alarm, "Don't worry, it's a side effect to the Taijutsu stance I made. With my chakra coils still weak, it's normal." but it appears that it isn't really normal for Minato, "But the thing I saw.." she trailed off as she raised her head, Minato could clearly see that her eyes are full of rage, "Sharingan." she said as she tood up shakily.

Minato's eyes would widen more if only they could, "Kumi-chan, maybe we should stop the fight, you're not faring too good." he said with almost pleading voice. Almost.

She did not listen as she sped towards the blonde man who is more alert than usual, he knew Kumiko would be gving her best now that she is weakening. "**Hansha Baransu no Jutsu.**" he heard someone murmur from behind, he was going to use the Hiraishin no Jutsu when he suddenly noticed that the one in front of him was a clone and that the real Kumiko is behind him. He felt a sudden jolt in his body as he dropped into his knees. He tried to stand up by raising his right foot when it was his right hand that was raised. His eyebrows rose, he tried moving his left foot only to find that it was his left arm that was moving.

Kumiko smirked smugly at him, "I know Jiraiya did warn you about fighting medics. From the name itself, Hansha Baransu no Jutsu messes with your movements. It was actually my teammate who made that technique that gained her the title of _Mizarī no Redī-shi_. She's very good in bending people's will with her attitude and could easily trick them into doing things for her. Unfortunately, it didn't work with Sasuke." she narrated more to herself than to Minato.

The older blonde internally grimaced as he tried to figure out what to do, he now tried to move his neck only to find that it was his shoulders that moved. He tried to move his arms only to find his feet shuffling. If he got this right, it would be good then. He tried to think of moving his left arm as his left foot raised that made him half-kneeling. He suddenly knew how to solve his problem, if he just think differently on how he used to, he will be able to fight again properly.

Minato grinned toothily at her, "This isn't so bad after all. I just have to think differently on how I used to think when moving." as if to prove his statement right, he stood up without even shaking. Kumiko grinned at that, she has to give him credits, he will be the Yondaime after all and one of the hailed geniuses Konoha has ever produced. She attacked him with full speed but this time, without using chakra as her monstrous strength. She will have to see how Minato would fair. But what she forgot was that she still weighs a thousand pound with her gravity seal deactivated.

Minato tried to counterattack but found that his reflexes has drastically slowed down. But it didn't mean he wasn't able to dodge. But something happened as Kumiko flinched and it gave him an opening for him to deliver a kick to her abdomen. She frowned as she coughed again. "We should stop now." Minato stated seriously. He did not want Kumiko overexerting herself when Sarutobi just mentioned that they would be taking missions in three days. She just continued attacking.

While dodging her attacks, "Stop!" this time, he half-yelled. She froze in her position on about delivering a powerful punch.

She dropped her guard as she coughed again, "Sorry, it's just..I always get carried away, (cough) but don't (cough) worry about me. It'll heal sometime later. (cough)" she stated through coughing fits. Minato dropped his own guard as he patted his daughter's back. She moved to his back as she pressed several pressure points that gave him normal control again which relieved him the best.

She looked at him with a grin, "How (cough) did Gaara do (cough) yesterday?" she asked somewhat expectantly.

He tilted his head to her with amusement in his eyes, he just grinned which somehow translated to 'I know something that you don't.' She scowled at him before moving her gaze straight ahead.

He sighed when the coughs seemed to subside, "Tomorrow will be a big event for the whole village, they will know that Iwa has declared war against us." he said somewhat worriedly as he tried to keep his face happy but failed miserably.

She sighed as she looked at the sky, "Let's just hope for the best." she said with a thoughtful look on her face.

* * *

**Techniques:**

**Shoumōn Fūin** - Star Gate Seal

**Kigen Shīru Yūgō Hōin** - Fusion of Origin Sealing Method

**Shīru Gyakū Hōin** - (Reverse Sealing Method); **Gyakū Fūin** - Reverse Seal

**Gogyō Fūin** - Five Elemental Seal

**Kori Kessho no Justu** - Ice Crystal Spikes Technique

**Fūin Kaī: Chikyū Puru** - Seal Release: Earth Pull

**Fūin Kaī: Seijō-ki Reikon** - Seal Release: Soul Purifier

**Shinpi-Tekina Sakura no Odori** - Dance of the Mystical Cherry Blossom

**Hansha Baransu no Jutsu** - Reflex Imbalance Technique

**Mizarī no Redī-shi** - Lady of the Death Misery

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the delay and sorry if the chapter doesn't involve too much interactions but this thing needs to be done because there is still the war. And I am very happy to say that the vote in the pairings are going well. Here are the **Results: **(But it is still on going)

**GaaraxKumiko - 14  
**

**KakashixKumiko - 16  
**

**ObitoxKumiko - 6  
**

**KyuubiXKumiko **(There are some who voted for this pairing) -** 3**

**OCxKumiko - 2**

The votes are still open, feel free to vote your choice! The vote will be closed when Chapter 9 is published**. **You have more time because it will be still a while before the 9th Chapter appears. And it looks like Kakashi is winning. I will not _tolerate_ however those who votes many times in many pen names. If I have proven that you are just the same person I will just count your vote once. Sorry, but please be fair.

Thanks for reading the chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Togire togire-zō (Broken Image)**

**Summary: **She comes back in the past, to fix things. She's in so much pain, she pushes everyone away. But others will make their way in helping her. FemNaru.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

_

_War is never an answer to anyone's selfishness. - Adrian Shivonne_

**Chapter 8: Rokubi's Jinchuuriki: Fragments of Friendship**

_It was Kumiko's third year in the academy by the age of eleven years old, she's wearing a fit orange jacket that seems to hug her upper body, a yellow shirt underneath, black tight shorts that ends just above her mid thigh and blue shinobi sandals. Her hair is just like her mothers, with an orange clip holding her bangs to the right side of her forehead, and her blonde silky hair ends up on her hips. Others say she's beautiful, others think she's just an __idiot, others think she's nothing but a tomboy. _

_She doesn't give a damn about those words, as long as she knew she's just being herself. All the girls think that she is a disgrace to the female population, but if you ask a REAL kunoichi, she'll say it's only an inch before __Kumiko will be able to grasp what it means to be a ninja. Girls of the academy only bothered attending because of their crush, specifically..Uchiha Sasuke who's taken a liking to the blonde soon-to-be kunoichi. She's always __made fun of him, yes. But she's called him by his name, knew him by his name, recognized him by his name and acknowledges him by his name which is Sasuke, just Sasuke._

_No one ever did that to him, they only see him as an Uchiha, how he would work for the village, how he could give them more Uchihas and such. But this girl, knew him just by Sasuke, either that without any honorifics or just __plain Sasuke-teme. He would never admit it to anyone that this violent, prankster, ramen-freaking 'tomboy' who looks like a sweet girl at first, is his crush. She understands him like no other, the loneliness and the pain of losing __a family._

_Their rivals, so what if she's a girl? It's their way of being friends. He even remembered the first day he met her and called her an ugly looking 'tomboy' and it ended with him flying at least 10 meters away by her fist. No one __dared to hurt him because all the girls in the academy 'loved' him. But this girl was strange. He was mad at first for being outwitted by a mere girl, but that soon change when he knew her, Uzumaki Kumiko._

_Her laugh makes him warm inside, her smile makes him want to smile too, her grin makes him want to hug her and her sparkling eyes makes him want to hold on to her. No one knew of his secret hobby, but since the massacre __happened he has developed his skills in drawing and sketching. All of his notebooks are either sketches of Kumiko or what he wants to picture..them together. He would always try to get her attention by provoking her into fights __or verbal assaults and that's how it all began._

_But what he didn't know is that, this 'crush' is slowly turning into an obsession. And obsessions aren't healthy for an unstable, revenge-seeking mind like his._

_It was already late in the afternoon and the students in the academy are already going home, well except for Kumiko, Kiba and himself anyway. They managed to destroy half the classroom with their childish fight that soon __ended with them being on detention. For Kumiko, well..this isn't new for her anyway. Kiba feels angry because he thinks it was Sasuke's fault. Sasuke, he feels kind of frustrated that he gets to share his little time alone with his __crush with Kiba._

_He heard a sigh come out of Kumiko's mouth, "Detention again. Guys! Really, it's not like I'm not used to this but this is getting ridiculous. This is our tenth time in three days already! And this just lessens my time to go to the __hospital to help Kabuto-kun anyway.." she whined as she slumped more in her chair._

_Neither Kiba nor Kumiko noticed the mad gleam of jealousy passed by Sasuke's eye at hearing that._

_It's not a secret to everyone in the academy that Kumiko pursues to be a medic-nin. When one day asked why, she said that she was inspired by Kabuto at how it is more easy to save lives than taking them. But only a few __people knew of her crush for the older silver-haired teen, mostly..Kumiko's friends. Sasuke knew because he 'coincidentally' (which meant followed) saw Kumiko at the Hospital just to see her looking at Kabuto with admiration-__filled eyes. Since then, he grew an exponential hatred for the older boy._

_Kiba immediately jumped from his seat and turned to grin at Kumiko which only made Sasuke grimaced more on the inside. "Don't worry! My mom and sister are out of the house and then I can help you to the hospital to see __'your' Kabuto-kun.." teased Kiba as he grinned wider at the tomato-faced Kumiko glaring at him. But he noticed how quiet Sasuke suddenly seemed._

_Kumiko narrowed her eyes which somehow kept darting towards Sasuke, "Kiba! He'll hear you!" she hissed lowly, attempting for only Kiba to hear._

_But somehow it made its way to Sasuke's ear as he twitched slightly in his chair in anger, "Alright, alright! Geez, I need to go to the bathroom anyway. Just tell Iruka-sensei that I went to the bathroom." he said frantical suddenly __as he rushed out of the room leaving Kumiko and Sasuke to theirselves._

_Sasuke glared at his clenching hands as he noticed how Kumiko is shifting uncomfortably in her seat as they were the only ones in the room. This act of Kumiko's has an explanation to it. Since Kumiko befriended almost all the __boys in her class which made the girls in the academy dubbed her as a 'Tomboy', she made it to Shino's rather short list of friends. He has warned Kumiko that his bugs sensed lust and anger from the Uchiha whenever his eyes __landed on Kumiko._

_Doubling his determination, he stood up from his chair as he walked over to Kumiko. He slammed his palms on the desk in front of Kumiko as he stared straight into her suddenly doubting eyes, "What does he got that I don't? __Why aren't you worshipping me like any other girls? Why! Why are you so different, answer me damn it!" he half-yelled._

_Kumiko suddenly felt stiff as anger made its merry way to her, "I'm not some fangirl you can order around Uchiha! He has one thing that I will always like that you don't..a heart! So stop asking me those questions as if I'm __supposed to worship you or like you!" she shouted as she stood up and slammed her own fist on the suddenly cracking desk._

_He clenched his fist harder as he look into her angered eyes. He grabbed her arms as within a matter of seconds, he got her pinned against the wall. He could now see the fear that started to cloud over her cerulean eyes as __she struggled against Sasuke's hold. He started to lean closer trying to kiss her as tears started to form in those blue orbs he found so beautiful. He loosened his hold as he just realized what he had just been trying to do to __her._

_Instincts kicking in, she did what she usually does with perverts, kick them directly on the thing that makes them a man. She wiped her eyes as a dark, murderous aura took over her, fear thoroughly forgotten. "Uchiha.." she __growled, Sasuke crumpled on the ground by Kumiko's kick to the you know where. But one could see the regret in his onyx eyes._

_He slowly stood up, wincing in every effort as he got up, "I'm sorry." he murmured quietly._

_She practically shook with rage, "You better be, you teme! You despicable disgusting pervert! If this happens again, and especially if any word about this got out, I'm gonna kill you Ero-teme! Are we clear?" she stated with __clear venom in her voice. She doesn't need anymore rumors about her already, with her being a demon or whore. Nope, she doesn't need another one at all._

_Sasuke was disappointed, but not that he will admit it. He nodded slowly, "Of course, this never happened." he stated emotionlessly._

_After that statement, Kiba burst into the room as he eyed the scene awkwardly, "What happened?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes at Sasuke._

_Kumiko waved her hand dismissively at him, "Nothing, I just realized that I have to keep myself away from detentions again.." she said lamely, Kiba nodded stiffly because he could sense the disappointment of Sasuke and __Kumiko's murderous dread._

_Something happened, and he did not like it when Sasuke is involved. He never did._

* * *

"Why did the Hokage just gave me and Gaara chuunin ranks? We're way better than that and you know it!" she said as she pointed an accusing finger at the older blonde man who is grinning nervously.

He then chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head, "He doesn't want to raise suspicions among the shinobis. You just came out of nowhere then you'll be a what, jounin, Anbu or Sannin? With the war going on, you might be counted as spies and you know we can't let that happen." he stated half-serious, half scared of her reaction.

The Hokage has announced the upcoming war two days earlier prior to the present situation. He knew very well that if Kumiko and Gaara were to rise in ranks immediately when they just came out of the blue, suspicions will just arise of spies entering the vicinity of the village, and they don't need more things pointing out to them longer than it already started.

She scowled as she threw her arms in the air in frustration, "Arrgh! I hate it, when this war is over I'm making sure you never get to see the sun shine upon you again. Sarutobi-jiji counts too." she threatened, Minato paled because this is how Kushina threatens him when he did something wrong, and she never failed those warnings.

"But mommy, if you do that who will be with Kushina-nee and Biwako-baasan?" Arashi asked as he walked in the middle of Kumiko, Minato and Gaara.

Her eyes softened for a minute before the anger came back, "Yeah? Well, maybe I can consider Sarutobi-jiji because of Biwako-sama, but with Kushina-san maybe she won't mind. After all, she did tell me that I can beat her boyfriend down to the dirt if I hate him. Well, the timing is perfect, I hate him, really do." she said angrily as she cracked her knuckles which made Minato twitch at every sound, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned just to see Gaara shake his head.

Gaara sighed as he saw Minato eyed his hand on his 'daughter's' shoulder, "We need him for the war, Kumi-hime. And, chuunin isn't bad, except for the high C to low B-ranked missions, being led by cocky jounins, or maybe teaching in the academy.." he trailed off as he saw Kumiko eyeing him smugly, "Ok, I admit, it's kind of bad but it's still worth it than Genin rank. Or maybe Anbu isn't so bad, but we have Arashi to take care off, so it doesn't work. Jounin would've been fine, yeah it sucks." he finished kind of lame.

She nodded and glared at Minato again, "See? Even he, agrees with me!" she accused, an eyebrow twitching in irritation.

He just laughed nervously, "You want to go with me and visit Kakashi? I'm going to see him this afternoon for the mission anyway." he said, trying to change the subject and it did not go unnoticed to Kumiko.

She sighed as she stared at him with an irritated gaze, "Sure, why not? I haven't seen his house in the past, because from where I am his house is an ancient museum at how very old it looks like. And maybe relieved boredom because Arashi is starting to grow up as a lazy gaki," she ignored his son's protest of 'I'm not!' as she faced Gaara, "You two go over Kushina-san's place, and don't let the kid eat ramen again, he's had enough for the week. I'm warning you panda-chan, Hitoka-chan wouldn't be happy with you." she said the last part in a sing-song voice. Gaara frowned upon hearing 'Panda-chan' which always worked for Kumiko.

Minato got a curious gleam in his eye, "Who's Hitoka?" he inquired.

Gaara sighed as he started to explain, "Ichibi no Shukaku is just a title of one of the bijuus, her real name is Liliotoda Hitoka and yes my bijuu is a she. Stop asking." _Yeah! Why do they always refer to demons as male always?_ demanded a female voice in his head, _By the way Gaa-san, tell her I miss Konotsu-kun._ He turned to Kumiko who is grinning at him, "She just said that she misses Konotsu-san." he stated calmly.

She laughed as she heard that, Minato only got confused at this. As if sensing his confusion, she answered, "Konotsu-san is Kyuubi. His full name is quite a hassel if I may say which is Mitohima Kurosaki Konotsu. (Sigh) Why is it that demons has strange names. Che, anyway. Be careful on your way back Gaara, many girls are admiring you here and I want to see Kakashi's house!" she practically cheered in excitement.

The two men just shook their heads in her childishness, "Goodbye mommy, say 'Hi' to Kakashi-nii for me!" said Arashi as he hugged her which she hugged back and got off with Gaara to Kushina's place.

As they parted from each other, they never noticed a cloaked figure spying on them. His red sharingan eyes spinning in a calculative manner.

_Kumi-hime, or should I say, Hokage-sama. My mission will be complete soon, please help our village..and maybe my brother, Sasuke.._

* * *

Knock. Knock.

He gazed up at the door from the scroll he's reading. He rolled the scroll again as he placed it on the top of his coffee table, who would visit him at this time? No one personally did except his sensei. So this has got to be

Minato-sensei. As he drew closer, he could hear voices talking.

"Wow! This place is huge!" an excited female voice said in an exagerating manner. He stopped in his midstep as he heard her voice. 'Kumiko-san?' he thought as he decided to listen first.

He heard a sigh of relief? "Yes, and Kakashi, stop listening I know you're just beside the door already." his sensei said, truth be told..those words were pretty accurate as he is leaning against the door with his ear against it.

He mentally smacked himself for being discovered so easily.

He opened the door as he was greeted by Minato and Kumiko standing in the doorway. Kumiko waved excitedly at him, "Hi Kakashi-kun! Minato-san decided to bring me along today because he owes me. And he still has to pay for it later. Dearly." she added the last word quite dangerously as her cheerful aura wavered for a second.

He sweatdropped, "Uhh..sure. So why are you here anyway sensei?" he asked seriously, he won't admit it to anyone, but he is kind of lazy at this moment and just wants to rest while reading a scroll drinking his favorite Jasmin Tea.

Minato's demeanor from a frightened and uncomfortable one to a serious one, "We have a mission to Kusagakure. A-rank Infiltration/Assault, it has been rumored that Iwa's weapon resides there to protect one of Stone's territories. This said weapon or 'Living' weapon is dubbed as the 'Grass Guardian' since his arrival. And we need to take Iwa's prize to gain an upperhand in the war. And we will have to get the blue prints they use for the following battle that will occur in Kusa as well. This mission will be consists of three chuunins and two jounins. Mainly, you, me, Kumiko, Obito and Rin."

Kakashi was shocked with one certain information, "You're a chuunin now, Kumiko-san?" he asked curiously, although the seriousness in his eyes says otherwise.

She shyly nodded her head at this as she blushed a little in embarassment. If this is because she just made chuunin or how she rose in rank so easily, Minato doesn't know. "Well, you see my family are people consist of ninjas. But they are wiped out a long time ago, with me, a faraway cousin and an uncle is what left of that family. I travelled the whole nations to at least revive what's left of that family while looking for my long-lost living relatives. Classified information, something like that." she said awkwardly, she just told him a half true lie consisting of her mother's heritage with the Uzumaki Clan in Whirlpool.

She did not mention anymore that her family was a famous clan from the former Whirlpool Country as it will only raise suspicions. The faraway cousin she just mentioned would be none other than her mother Kushina, while the uncle she's talking about would be the weapon smith, Uzumaki Shinta, in Tea Country who she just recently known in one of her travels with Jiraiya. At least, anything of what she just said could not be considered falsified. Minato somehow understood the concept of the family as Kushina's, but uncle? He did not know Kushina still has a living relative, if so, does she know?

Kakashi accepted this statement, for a while. He doesn't want people betraying his village as that will be against the rules. "I just hope that your loyalty resides in Konoha." he remarked, he was expecting a screech or a violent reaction coming from her as a defensive counter to his statement but he did not expect her to just smile genuinely and sadly at the same time.

She was hurt at that, after all this time she's been friends with Kakashi here in this timeline, she thought that at least he could have trusted her in serving the same village as him. But that idea has been shattered by that very sinister sentence. She's hurt and she doesn't have to show him that, and maybe it's because she's used to the older Kakashi's unbreakable trust at her from the original timeline but upon hearing those words sounded like she was planning on betraying the trust she once had with the older Kakashi.

So Kumiko just tried her best at smiling to hide how hurt she was but the smile turned into a sad one, "Of course, my duties and responsibilities as a ninja are to the village alone." she stated calmly although she's breaking in the inside because she sounded like she is questioning her loyalty to the village she would always love with Arashi and Shikamaru above herself.

Minato did not miss the hurt look in her blue eyes, if he wasn't looking at her at that time he would not have known. He then realized that she was a former Kage from the future, to promise her loyalty to the village she has sworn to protect is like a blow to her standards and remembering Konoha's future just made things hurt more. "Rest assured, Kakashi. I know the details upon her arrival and it is classified as an A-rank information. Show some consideration." he scolded which Kakashi just nodded in recognition as he walked back in his house and ushered them to come in.

Minato is angered by his student's uncaring demeanor, but maybe Kakashi just don't trusts anyone anymore after the incident with his father. Kumiko just forced herself to forget that it happened as they entered the house but suddenly she was alerted of someone approaching. Fast.

As they went inside there was a white blur that passed through Kumiko and Minato as it latched onto Kakashi. "NII-SAN!" she shouted. When Kumiko and Minato looked back to Kakashi, they could see him irritated with a child no older than 9 years old, hugging him by the waist. She has silver hair like Kakashi that ends up to her shoulders, same slightly pale complexion like Kakashi and wears an overly large white shirt over some blue pants. The only difference between the physical attributes would be the eyes, her eyes were emerald green while Kakashi's are dark brown.

He looked down at the child as his eyes turned a little cold, "Miyako, remove your arms around me and aren't you be supposed to be in the hospital with Ikiyo-san?" he asked with a slightly repremanding tone, but at the same time trying to pry of her little arms off of him.

The girl disregarded the look as she pouted, "But it was so boring, and the food there really sucks niisan!" she whined as she unlatched herself from Kakashi. She then realized that her brother has visitors, a blonde man and a black-haired woman looking at them. She blushed in embarassment and immediately bowed, "Ohayo! My name is Hatake Miyako, and I am Kakashi-niisan's imouto." she said as she gave them her most stupid grin. Kumiko was shocked to see that this girl, acts like her when she was her age.

_Hatake Miyako? Where have I seen or heard of that name before?_ she thought, but she was suddenly aware of someone listening to her thoughts.

**_Kit, she's her! The memorial stone and the Heart disease that killed the Snake's mistress and Iruka's son._** A booming voice in her mind mentioned. Her eyes went wide as she just remembered now who is 'her'.

_Kumiko followed Kakashi as he walked inside his house. She's been waiting for him but she was just getting really bored. She sighed, it was just her thing that she couldn't just sit around and do nothing. So she got up from the __couch and went outside, mainly, Kakashi's garden. She was astounded at the sight before her, many kinds of flowers filled the entire garden. She smiled upon smelling the enticing smell of roses from her left._

_She then cast her curious eyes to the area which is surrounded by white lilies. As she approached, she could see that the lilies are very well taken care of. She raised an eyebrow at this, Kakashi never tended to plants nor __flowers and he will not let anyone in his house unless it is someone important to him. The thing that she saw that is being surrounded by white lilies shocked her, there was a gravestone that stood in the middle of white lilies._

_It read, "Hatake Miyako, Born: February 4 Year of the Dog's Fire, Died: December 9 Year of the Dragon Myth. Loving child." _

_She was confused by this when she felt a hand grab her shoulder, she turned around to find Kakashi there looking sadly at the grave. "She was just so young when she died, all the people I considered precious in the past left __me here alone." he muttered dreadfully._

_Kumiko nodded in understanding as she eyed the gravestone._

_White lilies, it suits her._

xx

_Kumiko is searching every scroll, every book and even her old notes that at least could point out how to cure the Heart Impulse Systematic Disorder. Or at least lessen the threat that the enigmatic disease represents. She wants __to pull her hair out in frustration. Tears are starting to form in her eyes because she was getting nowhere. _

_Two days ago, her Iruka-sensei's 5 year old daughter died from HISD. Anko and Iruka are already a couple when she is still in the academy. It was always Anko who gives Iruka tips on how to find and capture her during her __childish pranks around the academy and the village. But she had not known about their daughter until the chuunin exams. But now, her brain is in turmoil as she find every possible cure for it within the textbooks of medicine __and herbology._

_She is still trying to find the cure even though Umino Aori died from this disease already. What if one of her comrades' children gain this disease and she could only do nothing again as she watches them dying? She shook that __thought away as she continued searching every possible cure that could be applied to this disease. She was about to grab another scroll when a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked to the owner of the offending hand to reveal __none other than Anko, and she's not alone as Kakashi was beside her with Tsunade._

_Anko sighed sadly, "Gaki, stop. You're overexerting yourself, it's not your fault she died, Iruka-kun and I don't blame you." she said, trying to comfort the blonde._

_Kumiko shook her head at that, "It's my fault, and I want to find the cure if others got this disease as well then this time I won't have to just watch and be helpless." she said determiningly as swiped her hand away from Anko's __grab._

_Anko sighed again, this time exasperatedly, "You know, no one had HISD for years except Aori-chan and 'her'." she stated as she sat down beside Kumiko and looked at Kakashi who bowed his head to the ground, trying to __mask his sadness._

_Kumiko looked at Anko strangely, "Her? Who's her?" she inquired, Anko just looked at Kakashi again which in turn Kumiko looked at too. Kakashi just sighed and walked out of the room._

_Tsunade has a sad frown on her face, "Did you find something yet, gaki?" she asked, trying to change the subject._

_The younger blonde just shook her head in 'no'. "I have searched all the medical textbooks, scrolls, notes and anything about medicine to cure it, but it doesn't make sense that there's no such cure for HISD!" she yelled as she__ slammed her fist on the table scattering the papers and scrolls on it._

_Tsunade then noticed something and grinned, "Why are you focusing so much on medicine when there are other 'arts' of curing." she suggested._

_Kumiko did not get what that meant at first when her eyes lit up more in determination, "Of course! Sealing!" she shouted, mentally slapping herself for her own foolishness. Anko and Tsunade just shook their heads at the __younger blonde's attitude._

Kumiko's eyes widen further before relaxing. She smiled at the little child as she introduced herself, "Ohayo, My name is Usukari Kumiko. I am going to be on your brother's team for a while." she said trying not to cry from her memories as she forced a smile.

Minato introduced himself with an embarassed grin on his face, "I am Namikaze Minato, I am your niisan's sensei." he said, but as soon as he said those words, Miyako's eyes lit up more in recognition.

"Really? Really? So your the one who thought nii-san all those amazing jutsus?" she asked, awe already taking over her face as she practically stared at Minato with stars in her eyes, Kakashi mentally rolled his eyes while Kumiko sees a 12-years old Kumiko asking Jiraiya if he really was the one who taught the Yondaime amazing jutsus and if he really knew her other idol, Tsunade.

Minato scratched the back of his head in embarassment, "Well, if that is how you put it. But others are results of Kakashi-kun's hard work too. Are you also planning to be a shinobi?" he asked, and this is how Kumiko knew that this is the first time Minato met Miyako in person or didn't know about her until this time, or else he would have known that she couldn't be a shinobi like her nii-san because of her heart disease.

Miyako looked sad and solemn as Minato asked those words she's been dreading about since she discovered her nii-san is a ninja. "I can't because of my disease, Heart Impulse Systematic Disorder, the doctors said that there is no cure for this disease and there will be none as even Tsunade-sama has troubles curing it." she said sadly, her head bowed to the ground to hide how disappointed she actually was.

Kumiko grinned, she can pay Kakashi back and by all means she is referring to older Kakashi because she is starting to dread the younger one, and no wonder he blames himself a lot when he said he used to act like Sasuke. "I discovered a cure through sealing though." she suddenly mentioned as all their eyes swept to her, Miyako's eyes began to pour with hope even Kakashi's at the slightest bit with hint of suspiciousness.

Kakashi put a securing hand on his sister's shoulder. He is being cautious because there has been no cure for HISD for almost a century and Kumiko, who just arrived from out of nowhere, claims has the cure for it through sealing and even he knows that it is more complicated than that. "And how can we be so sure about it?" he asked monotonelessly.

Kumiko's grin faltered for a second before coming back full force, "I've been a medic for almost 8 years. There has been a case when my comrade's child achieve that disease and she died. So I dedicated my time finding a cure for it, I've searched all the possible medicine and herbology books for it. But my mentor reminded me that medicine and curing comes in different arts and that is where sealing comes in. We all know that Heart Impulse Systematic Disorder is a disease with the weakening of the heart because of a chakra bloodline so potent that it becomes hard for a female user to control it and involuntarily destroys the person's chakra system.

"She has a chakra bloodline for her to achieve this disease, since you're a Hatake, she has to have the White Chakra Bloodline. So through sealing I just have to lessen this bloodline's potency in terms of danger and it also helps replenishing the person's chakra system when the bloodline is used. The technique is called Fūin: Chakra Kigen no Henkō no Jutsu. I am a very knowledgable medic and sealing mistress Kakashi-san, please do not underestimate my abilities. My family's specialty is sealing and please give me some credit." she said as she finished explaining her technique, all were only gaping at her with their jaw dropping in shock.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, even though he knew Kumiko is a good friend and foe, he did not like how he could easily trust her. It's one of the things that leads to a shinobi's downfall and he's not willing to take any risks for it until then, "And how can we trust your abilities when even Tsunade-sama wasnt-" he did not finish his sentence as the only sound that is evident is the resounding impact of Kumiko's slap.

The masked teenager looked at Kumiko who is now openly crying, "Question my loyalty, fine. I understand that, especially the village doesn't need any spies and the reason I specifically came here in Konoha is because I want to be with my remaining family. Criticize my own person, that's okay and even if you don't want to be my friend, sure! Just say so! But _never_ dare question my abilities when I have worked so damn hard to be on this level approaching Tsunade-sama's because I don't want to see my comrades die and just watch helplessly."

She took a deep breath and wiped some tears that are still flowing, "If you know how that feels, then you would have reacted the same when others doubt your efforts and I was just trying to help. When it's others that belittles you, you'll know what I mean." then she slowly walked out of the house, the sound of her soft footsteps and the soft clicking of the door is the only sound that seems to pierce the silence that reigned.

Minato glared at Kakashi softly, understanding where this is all coming from but to outright question one's living standards is really pushing it further than intended. "Meet us tomorrow at 0800 hours, I expect you to be on time and I wish for this to never happen again. You always do this with Obito, but understand that not all people are easily understanding such as Obito." he stated as he left. Minato grimaced, this was supposed to be a normal visit, and not supposed to be an argument.

Kakashi just merely stood there, even Miyako. He never really meant to press it so far like that. But growing up with his dad whom he had grown to trust and idolize taught him to never easily trust people. And he can't admit that he hates himself because he finds himself easily trusting Kumiko just because of her strange nature and it did not sit well with him how she easily got close to the only people he would even consider precious. "That was mean nii-san." he heard Miyako whimper, and he just squeeze her shoulder protectively.

He suddenly found himself so guilty, he wished this feeling would go away soon.

* * *

It was almost eight o'clock and Kumiko is already getting ready. The clothing she is currently wearing is her trademark uniform as a sealing mistress. This was Jiraiya's gift to her during their training trip. And she has to admit, this clothes are definitely awesome.

She keeps on trying to forget the argument she had with Kakashi yesterday and she is still damn angry at him. How dare he? She understands how younger Kakashi acts from what she knew from the older. But this is too much, especially doubting it when some of his statement are right. And she hates it when the truth really hurts, it reminds her so much of Sasuke and she did not want thinking of him even at the slightest detail.

Her clothes are consists of a blue jacket with the kanji 'Fūin' at the back and a red shirt underneath, regular black pants with red stitches, maroon shinobi sandals, red fingerless gloves and her hitai-ate is tied around her neck.

She let her hair fall down as she examined herself in the mirror. She grinned, it was nice going back at the nice days.

A certain redhead smirk as he looked at her attire, "Sealing Mistress now, are we?" he teased, he knew this attire and he also liked it.

She smiled as if remembering something, "Yeah, just like the old days ne?" she asked and Gaara just nodded. "I requested a different mission though." she mentioned, and this is really important.

Gaara raised an eyebrow, "Does this have anything to do with what happened between you and Kakashi?" he asked innocently with slowly blinking green eyes.

Her smile wavered for a second, "Nope, this is about Akairi-nii-san." she stated wistfully.

Gaara's demeanor turned serious, "Of course." was all he said.

She turned to him and winked, "I'll take care of him _Kazekage-sama_, watch my child again for me, will you?" she requested, using puppy sparkling eyes.

Gaara blinked at her then smirked, "Of course, _Hime-dono_." he replied at the playful jab but his demeanor turned more serious than a while ago, "You know this is very important to us, the Rokubi no Ryōken is still within Akairi so this should be a piece of cake for you. I hope your problem with Kakashi will not be a hindrance to this." he reminded her.

Her face grew grim and serious, "This is more important than a petty argument Gaara." she said, equally serious as he.

He nodded, "Be careful." he said.

She smiled softly, "Sure, whatever you say Gaara."

* * *

_Translation:_

**Fūin - **Seal**  
**

**Rokubi no Ryōken** - Six Tailed Dog

**Fūin: Chakra Kigen no Henkō no Jutsu** - Sealing Arts: Chakra Origin Altering Technique

**AN:**

The results of the Poll so far:

**KumikoXGaara** - 39

**KumikoXKakashi** - 39

**KumikoXObito** - 12

**KumikoXOC** - 4

**KumikoXKyuubi** - 5

Gaara and Kakashi are tie, the poll will close until Chapter 9 is published. Sorry for the delay though, and if one will be asking who is Akairi, remember from the last chapter? _Kurome Akairi?_ Iwa's living weapon, the son of the jerk Sandaime Tsuchikage. But instead of owing Minato like from the original timeline (_Slight AUish)_ Kumiko will be the one doind Akairi a favor like he did for them in the original timeline. And I'm going to inform you in advance, Akairi is just an eleven year old boy in this timeline, he and Kumiko will be changing roles, from Akairi-niisan to Kumiko-neesan.

The reason behind her outfit, you'll know in the next chappy. And I am dearly sorry for the KakashiFans, I am not trying to make Kakashi an ass or a jerk here, alright? The fact still needs to stands out. Even in other stories, younger Kakashi doesn't trust easily. The change only occured when his comrade died, and according to the original story, Naruto's Team 7 is like Kakashi's. So Kakashi acts like Sasuke.

This is a big mission for her because, Akairi is one of the keys that did not succumbed them immediately in the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

I am giving you all the time to vote for the pairing, but I will not count anymore pairing when Chapter 9 is published. I'm serious. Arashi will appear more after the war, with Itachi and Sayo of course. But right now, for all the shinobis of Konoha, their priorities are winning the war first.

Uzumaki Shinta will be explained to Kushina, she doesn't know of his existence yet before someone asks.

**REVIEW=)****REVIEW=)****REVIEW=)****REVIEW=)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Togire togire-zō (Broken Image)**

**Summary: **She comes back in the past, to fix things. She's in so much pain, she pushes everyone away. But others will make their way in helping her. FemNaru.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

**Author's Notes:**

Well! **Soooooorrrrrrrry **for the late update guys! But school work really got to me. And well, the Shinji Rarenai Genjitsu is already in my comp a long, long, long time ago so I decided to post it to compensate for my lateness. Haha. And the poll:

**Gaara - 71**

**Kakashi - 67**

**Obito - 09**

**Kyuubi - 11**

**OC - 03**

The winner is **Gaara!** So I edited this chapter dedicated to this poll. Sorry for the KakaNaru fans though, I made the poll so I have to follow through it. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

_Things are supposed to be left alone when nothing seems to change it, only hope for the best. - Howard Calvin_

**Chapter 9: Cursed Red Jinchuuriki Part I**

_Kumiko is shifting uncomfortably, if it is because of nervousness or mild discomfort with her dress, she doesn't exactly know herself. She isn't the type of person to actually do girly stuff but today is different. She has to be the perfect woman tonight. Shikamaru told her to meet him at the top of the Hokage Mountain and dress._

_Yes, dress. It means she has to wear a stupid dress, even though she won't admit it that it kind of looks good with her. The dress she's wearing is given to her by her bestfriend Hinata._

_It is an aqua blue sleeveless dress with silver wave patterns adorning the hems that reaches her knees. It also has sakura patterns decorating the waist line as if some belt. But Hinata was a genius, if a battle suddenly occurs she could blend well with the stretchable fabric used in it and she has a weapon, mainly a kunai, underneath the dress attached to her right thigh to defend herself just in case._

_She let her now waist length blonde hair cascade her back, white sandals decorating her feet. She is practically oozing with nervousness because she is never good with dates, guys or anything related to romance._

_Her first crush broke her childish heart by discovering he was a traitor to the village for a long time but she still pursued to be a medic nin even though it reminds her of Kabuto so much. Then the second idiot she cared for as a brother became the next traitor in line by abandoning the village in quest for power just so he could kill his brother._

_At least in her heart, she is sure that Shikamaru is not going to be next to them, or at least she thought so. When Shikamaru's parents knew about their relationship, Nara Shikaku just gave his congratulations while his mother, Nara Yoshino, did not bode well with the news of her precious son dating her._

_After months of argument, Shikamaru got fed up by his mother and moved to an apartment since he could pay for his expenses through mission wages. It did not went well with Kumiko because she doesn't want to ruin the familial relationship between Shikamaru and his mother. She pointed it out to Shikamaru who just said it was troublesome and his mother has to accept his own decisions._

_But that doesn't mean she has to like it though. She's been upset with him for several days but he managed to convince her that they'll get better soon, if his mother learns to accept that is, he clarified._

_She was not exactly happy about it but what can she say? It's not like things will get fix if she leaves Shikamaru alone and he'll only blame his mother for it, so she waited patiently. Intent on hearing them act like a family again. A family is very special to her that is why she doesn't want to be a reason why one is devastated._

_After a few months though, Yoshino confronted her and asked her about her real intentions about Shikamaru. Kumiko just told her the truth, her hesitations, her first two brokenhearts with two idiots and her still growing love for Shikamaru who loved her even under the depths of being condemned by Sasuke's doing. To say that Yoshino was touched, was an understatement. She suddenly realized then how lucky her son is, not to mention an early stepgrandchild for them._

_It was too soon then when they have convinced the pineapplehead to move in back with the Nara Clan._

_As she approached the location point, she could vaguely hear the sound of some people talking rather loudly. At least she could make out parts of the conversation._

_"-for the last time, what if I mess up?"_

_"I told you, just be direct and honest. She's the impatient kind of person."_

_"-but.."_

_"No buts lazy bum!"_

_She could already guess that that would be Ino and Shikamaru, but what would his team do here? She can sense other people in the area, actually they're quite a few of them and one she recognized, an introvert signature which vibrates with constant perverted giggles which she has grown accustomed to in just one year. But why would _he_ be here? Of all people he has to be here just to witness her discomfort with dates and dresses, sometimes she hates knowing the old proclaimed super pervert._

_"-eak out! Relax, wait..I think she's here!" a boyish voice which she immediately knew who is Chouji._

_She suddenly sensed the panic in the air, "What! Why didn't you say-no, nevermind." the voice of her lover suddenly sounded defeated, what could be so special tonight, she wonders._

_She approached them and was not really that surprised to see Shikamaru there alone, or rather..others are hiding. She offered a small smile as Shikamaru blushed and gestured for the dinner setting behind him. He was nervous as hell, he could actually feel his palms sweating under the pressure. What if she says no? He knows that it's too early but you could never know with a ninja's life. He would prove himself to Kumiko or die trying. Heck, he was just a lazy boy who likes staring at the clouds, but it was only Kumiko who could get a rise out of him._

_She sat down on the chair beside the table across from Shikamaru. An awkward silence followed, not because they were uncomfortable with each other but because they were not entirely sure of what to say. "So.." Kumiko began, her head bowed to hide her embarassment and she could only imagine her friends' grinning faces in the side lines as they watch. "How are you doing?" she asked simply, but her voice held a nervous tone in it. She shouldn't be edgy, this was her boyfriend for Kami's sake! Or is it because their friends are actually watching.._

_He cleared his throat after a few seconds, "I'm fine, the old hag giving me missions, the usual ninja life. Good, fine, definitely pleasant. Um..and you?" he inquired, he know he's been babbling but he can't help it. Anxiety is really taking a toll on him. The food is actually ready in front of them, he knew they just wanted to start conversations first to relieve some tension._

_She chuckled nervously, "Oh, the usual. Things are just fine with me, nothing that bad except Konohamaru trying to piss me off a while ago, beating the crap out of Jiraiya for peeping in the hotsprings, getting Hinata to help me dress, watching over Arashi, Kiba visit-" she intentionally cut herself off as if something just dawned at her, "I'm babbling, aren't I?" she asked more to herself than to him._

_That statement seemed to release the tension in the air as they both laughed. Seemingly amused to each other's nervous babbling habit. Kumiko, after calming herself, "Let's just eat already, this conversation is only making me hungry." she tried to sound careless for the heck of it but her voice only came out amusedly._

_Shikamaru nodded in agreement as they both began to eat. However, this one was not in silence as they make remarks here and there while chuckling sometimes. On the sidelines though, a certain white-haired man faced his blonde haired teammate as he wiped an imaginary tear from his eye, feigning sadness._

_He sniffed for added effect, "Our little girl is growing up." he spoke as he looked back at the couple, but not really with sadness but with jealousy._

_Tsunade lightly smacked her teammate over the head, or at least thought it was light even though Jiraiya stumbled a little, "Quit it, Jiraiya. Kumiko is bound to grow sooner, you know?" she stated, even though she was a little sad that her little sister is going to be a woman now, if she accepts._

_Kumiko looked at Shikamaru, mischief present in her blue orbs. "So, Shika-kun.." she started, "What is so special tonight that it has to be here and well..you looked like you worked yourself hard for this." as she said this she pointed out the black tuxedo Shikamaru was wearing, a white Chrysanthemum sticking out in the pocket of the suit's left breast. He's hair isn't on its usual messy pony but well kept hair and a lot spiky as if some gel has been applied._

_Shikamaru sighed, he has to agree with Ino on this one. Uzumaki Kumiko is the impatient kind of person, and like to go straight to the point..like she was doing now. He stood up from his chair and walked over to Kumiko's. He brought his hand to his pocket to reach for a special box. As he pulled it out, he kneeled in front of Kumiko and opened the small red jewelry box which contains a beautiful silver ring with three ruby diamonds in it. There are patterns of antlers on the each side of the three diamonds tucked together._

_Kumiko was breathless as she saw the ring. For the second time of her life, she was rendered speechless by Shikamaru. She was just snapped out of it with Shikamaru's voice, "This ring belongs to the Nara Clan originating from my great grandfather. This is a family treasure passed on to the next generations and it used to belong to my mother." he stated seriously but the anxiety grew in his black orbs._

_He gulped, here goes nothing, "Uzumaki Kumiko, will..will you..um..marry me?" he asked, he finally did it! The only thing he was dreading now is her answer as he glance up at her. Her face was that of shock before it became blank. Is that a..?_

_"I don't like to." she stated emotionlessly, he felt his heart ached and tears began to form in his eyes as he stood up, he was about to say something when, "Because I would _love_ to!" she suddenly cried excitedly and happily as she hugged him around the neck. Now, he was the one speechless that he actually sputtered._

_She looked back up at him since she was half a foot smaller than him, "I would love to Shika!" she was grinning from ear to ear that he was actually afraid it might split her beautiful tanned face, "You're a really great guy and no one with their crazy mind but me will always be there to annoy you forever, you know?" she joked._

_Shikamaru was so surprised, as the shock wear off he smiled and leaned close to her. He kissed her softly on the lips as she kissed him back. His arm finding it's way on her waist as he gently pulled her closely. After five seconds, they pulled away from each other as Shikamaru kneeled once again but this time he slipped the ring on her left's hand ring finger._

_He then stood up as he pulled the Chrysanthemum from his suit as he tucked it behind Kumiko's ear. "A white Chrysanthemum, Howaito Kiku no Shinjitsu, the white Chrysanthemum of truth. It fits you perfectly." he murmured as Kumiko blushed. He further surprised Kumiko when he hugged her by the waist and began spinning around while laughing._

_Then Shikamaru stopped and looked at her straight in the eyes, "We're shinobis Kumiko. If I died though, promise me that you'll find someone else. I hate to see you lonely again and I would always want you to be happy." he stated firmly but the solemn was present as always._

_She frowned, "You sound like you're leaving me eventually Shikamaru-kun! Stop that." she said slowly, fighting back memories of the men she loved turn their backs on her._

_"Just promise me, okay? Please.." he pleaded, his eyes were serious as anything he'd ever said._

_Kumiko sighed but it doesn't mean she has to like it, "Fine." she said as Shikamaru lifted her up bridal style making her yelped._

_Then they were forced to turn around as their friends joined them in their little celebration. Tsunade was immediately in front of them, "Nara, if you try hurting my sister I promise you that you will not live to see another day." she threatened, and the pineapplehead did not doubt that even for a second._

_He sighed happily, as he grinned at them, "You're so troublesome." he said to her as he let her down and hugged her again._

_She just laughed heartily in his chest, "That's why you love me." she happily declared._

_He smiled, "Yeah, I love you too."_

_

* * *

_

Kumiko arrived at the gate, Minato was leaning against the frame of the gate, Rin's sitting on some random bench, Kakashi's standing by her side and Obito's not here yet. And from what the older Kakashi told her about his Uchiha teammate, he tends to doze off and be late. What a great day to start a mission. She walked briskly to Minato as she didn't want to start getting all too emotional with Kakashi again after the incident yesterday. Besides, she promised Gaara that she would focus on the mission.

Akairi _is_ her main objective while Minato's team is the original A-rank. Well hers is also considered an A-rank but it could get higher than theirs. Jinchuurikis are one of the untamed yet dangerous -even though she _loathe_ the word- _weapon_ in the five shinobi nations. Another sick reason why Madara was so obsessed about them.

She tried walking straight to her "Father" when Kakashi decided to enlighten her with his presence. She ignored him, she didn't want to deal with him right now. "Look, Kumiko. What I said yesterday? I'm really sorry and-" she cut her off with a meaningful glare. Even though inside she was surprised, from what Minato said it would be a miracle if Kakashi did apologize. He even sounded desparate, but she wants him to wallow in his own guilt first.

Kakashi wisely kept his mouth shut, "We're on our way to a mission, I will astutely disregard the argument because I don't want it to be an obstacle to this mission so please be granted to do the same." she said as she continued her pace. Kakashi looked torn between following her and try apologizing again or stay there and follow her advice. He sticks with the latter, he never saw this side of Kumiko so serious. It has something to do with her frustration at him but he could also sense a foreign tension..like something about the mission.

He shrugged it off for now knowing that he will know eventually.

They all waited for the last member of this mission, and their patience seems to be running out. Kumiko settled for sitting under a tree with her legs crossed and meditating. If Sakura nor Shikamaru would have been here right now, they would think she was an impostor. Kumiko is always on 'high' as they put it, she acts like she's been fed too much sugar all the time..until, the death toll increased.

Being a Hokage was never an easy job, Kumiko even wants to wonder what made her accept the offer from Tsunade in the first place. If she have known that being Rokudaime would give her grief like this then she would have declined and let Tsunade still rule. But she can't do that, the only advantage that the council deemed to notice (besides being a jinchuuriki and a kage-level kunoichi) when she reigned as the sixth was their relationship with other villages which became strong.

She made a huge impression among the other villages whether it is the shinobi ones or civilian. She may not acknowledge it at first, but it came fruitful when Konoha really needs all the help it can get. Akatsuki is another thing, and she feels like holding all the weight of the world upon her shoulders. They have been (and always will be) the most serious threat that could bring doom to the whole world.

Then the biggest thing about it that hurt is that, Sasuke has been part of that threat which she will have to take care in the future. Madara is no fool, he planned the massacre, Sasuke and Itachi's misunderstanding, Sasuke's defection from his own village, Sasuke's tutelage under Orochimaru and him finally joining in the ranks of Akatsuki.

She was rather petrified with her own weakness after all those years that only Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shikamaru knew.

She was afraid to kill Sasuke at the very end. Even though he destroyed the village, killed everyone along with it, tried to kill her and went to steal Arashi away from her, she couldn't kill him. She couldn't kill him even for the good of the village. A weakness she will regret for the rest of her days. She still loved him as a brother (or sibling) she never had, and that's the thing that hurts the most. She loved Shikamaru and Konoha too, with all her heart and and life. The most foolish thing she'd ever let herself do was still see the freaking bastard as a brother that was _long ago_ dead.

She was also guilty because she knew that Shikamaru was hurt to discover it but he didn't say anything which made the guilt almost eat her inside out. She wanted him to blame her, to yell at her, to be angry with her or at least to demand why but he did _neither_.

Sasuke, even though he grew obsessed with her (no point in denying it when he'd admitted it himself), was the first person to ever show her how she wasn't alone. Even though she had her friends back in the academy, she had no one who understands what it is to be lonely. But Sasuke did. It was sweet that it made her sick down to her stomach.

Her relationship with Sasuke after he went off to Orochimaru was nothing but love-hate relationship. They hate each other with cold, passionate, fury but under the malice that they show, it always comes down where they can't stay mad at each other no matter what. She even thought that if Sasuke hadn't defected, would they have been the best of friends? But she wouldn't meet Shikamaru, she wouldn't get engaged to him and she certainly wouldn't experienced real love.

_Real_ love. How could she even think that Sasuke loved her (as a sister or in romantic ways)? He was just obsessed about the things he can never have. Like Kumiko.

He never really loved her, unlike Shikamaru who's sacrificed things for her, fought tooth and nail just for her and accepted her without a second thought.

Sasuke was her past, not her future.

Then there's also Gaara. He may not speak of it but his actions shows better. Since Sasuke and Shikamaru's entrance in her life, Kumiko learned not to be ignorant and oblivious to any advances at her. Gaara has always made one when Sasuke defected, but he can't always stay in Konoha so Shikamaru became her pillar to get back in life.

Gaara, even though he won't admit it, still has feelings for her. _Even after that festival,_ she thought wryly yet fondly at the same time. It happened after a week Sasuke defected when Kumiko doesn't still know about her pregnancy about Arashi and before she and Shikamaru started going out. Tsunade managed to convince her to go to Suna with the Sand Siblings to relax tension. Back then, things are still in large turmoil upon the village.

It was also the Moon festival in Suna where it is celebrated and when it is said that it was the day that the Moon spirit provided Sunagakure light even at the midst of desert and darkness. It was one of the fondest memory she has and will never forget up to her dying day.

She thought Gaara was the one, seeing how they are both Jinchuurikis and understanding each other's life flawlessly but the redhead refused to acknowledge his own emotions because he's afraid. _Of what_- he never mentioned to Kumiko and told her to never wait for him. That's why she agreed dating Shikamaru even though for selfish reasons. She dated the pineapplehead at first just to spite him and let herself forget about the harsh realities that is her life. She agreed because Gaara told her to never wait.

And even though she fell in love, she waited. She knows it's crazy especially when she thought she still cares for Sasuke but it came out that she just sees the old Sasuke she admired as a brother. The day Sasuke left, he died in Kumiko's world. Then there's Shikamaru, she loves him and that was true but her feelings for Gaara was just pushed at the recesses of her mind where she was able to forget it by loving someone else.

It was the truth and it was _awfully_ selfish.

Shikamaru knew that too because there's not a single thing he doesn't know which made her appreciate him more. But he understood and respected Gaara more instead of being angry with him. She doesn't know why but Shikamaru is way too kind for his own good that sometimes she feels like she is the most horrible person to ever grace his presence.

Now that she feels it was only her and Gaara here in this timeline, the feelings she carefully pushed aside has been slowly popping its ugly head. She refused to acknowledge it.

Because he told her to _never_ wait.

Because she _loved_ somebody else.

Because from what he said- they are _never_ meant for each other.

That was all there is to it.

They can never be together at heart, but she appreciates their friendship. And it hurt to know that it had to stay _that_ way.

She wished that from her original timeline, she was able to love one person. Only one person where she isn't caught in an inner turmoil, where she'll never have any doubts and never will have agonizing feelings. Shikamaru just died for Kami's sake. And then the first thing she does is betray him, but it never felt that way because he made her promise that in case he died, she'll find someone else she could start with but it's not easy as it looks when the _only_ person she would even consider having a relationship denies his own feelings.

Kumiko was thrown out of her reverie when she heard a loud voice, "I'm sooooory, I'm laaaaaate!" he shouted, Obito's voice is far too loud for his own good. And it's only been half an hour which made her doubt older Kakashi's story, Obito was supposed to be two hours late. Not half an hour.

She slowly stood up and instead of letting Minato's team discuss why Obito was late, she beat them into it, "Let's go. We have a mission to accomplish. We've already wasted time as it is." she said as she exited the village's giant gates and began to make a run for it. Hoping for reality to never catch up. But however, Team Minato did. They were slightly baffled because Kumiko was being trivial, and couldn't help but worry especially they got used to her cheery attitude.

Minato nodded in her direction as his three students caught up.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked casually, but the worry and concern that laced his tone was unmistakable. Kumiko smiled subconsciously, there are still higher priorities for her in life that needs her full attention. And it's not about her love life, especially when she got Arashi.

She sighed and shook her head. She looked up at the sky to see how blue it was, how peaceful it was. "I was just..thinking about things." she answered cryptically, but her eyes then gazed ahead. Her right hand went to rub her left arm unintentionally, as if something just really hot brushed against it.

Minato looked at her worriedly, but decided to change the subject instead. "May I ask you a question that has been bothering me for a while?" he asked, but his voice held a nervous glint in it. He wouldn't even meet her eyes. He stuck his hands in his pockets to hide his sweating palms.

She raised a questioning eyebrow at him, "Go on." she probbed, while Minato's students looks like they are genuinely interested about the nature when they are straining their ears to hear what they are saying. Well, except Kakashi, he looks like he is having the most serious mission ever given to him.

The blonde man took a deep breath, this question has been nagging at him for the past couple of weeks. It just have to come out of his lips, "I know this isn't the right time, especially with a mission, but what is going on between you and Gaara?" he asked bluntly. Now, his blue eyes were boring into her own. Needing for some serious answer.

Kumiko looked taken back at first, then after regaining her composure, her lips curled into a sad smile as her eyes took a faraway look in it. "It's hard to say because if I do ask myself, I don't know either. But we were something back then. And that was way back." she answered softly, her feet becoming suddenly heavy as they are now jumping from branch to branch.

"_Something_, you mean?" he asked for clarification, because he knew Gaara and Kumiko are more than best friends, he could tell by their eyes. It held something so strong that he almost couldn't identify it. Almost.

She chuckled as she tore her eyes away from the group. They might see the grief she'd been pushing away for the past few days. "I thought it was him for me after the boy I treated as my own brother tried killing me. I thought it was him for me because..we have the same burden that we could, I don't know, relate?" she laughed, as if it was some joke. "But alas, he wasn't. He _claimed_ he wasn't. It all happened so fast, but he's important to me as Arashi is. That I could assure you." she said seriously as the melancholy in her eyes guaranteed that statement.

Minato studied her face, her serious face was so much to take in. And that said something important to him, one essential thing: Gaara meant a lot to her. She cares for him.

He nodded thoughtfully, "I know but I didn't really think much about your past with him. But whatever pasts you had, always stay in the present, alright?" he requested gently, his face breaking into a tender smile. He knew Gaara for a while and realized that he cares as much as Kumiko and would never want to hurt her. Wow, he sounded like a parent with a child who's gonna be marrying.

Kumiko didn't know what to think about that statement but nodded happily as they continued their way to Kusa.

Hearing that, she felt some weight shift from her chest.

Then, they resumed their journey.

They arrived at the village in their disguises within one and a half day at a fair speed. After the conversation between Minato and Kumiko, the travel went silent. It's not an uncomfortable silence but they just don't have anything to say to each other. It was because after that conversation, they felt no need to say something. Afraid that it will break the comfortable understanding they all shared in the air.

Even the enthusiastic Obito didn't say anything. He knows when to stay quiet especially when he enjoys this bonding through peace.

The pass inside the city was not easy as it looks. Thank kami for having two seal masters within the vicinity. They've been expected for half an hour over weapons, motive, reasons for coming and identities. It really is annoying but they can't complain seeing how they are in an (or would be) enemy territory. After much difficulty of weaving through the city, they were able to find an inn to rest into where they shared two rooms. For the boys and the girls.

Nobody hesitated. This was it, this was their mission.

As soon as they've booked the room, each went on their separate ways. Minato and Kakashi decided to eat, Rin decided to take a nice warm bath, Obito chose to sleep while Kumiko was left exploring the village. It was a nice day in Kusa and there is something about it that no one could explain because it looks so much.. happier than usual. No doubt about that.

Kumiko walked through the crowds, trying to act like a tourist just looking around.

As she walked through, she saw a shop containing different plants. Not just any plants, but rare and special plants of either herbal, medicinal or poisonous plants. If she were any ordinary civilian, they would not even so much as glanced at this shop. If she were any ordinary kunoichi, she'll just check it out before moving away quickly in order not to let her cover down. But Kumiko was neither, so she studied each plant she saw with intensifying thoughtful look on her face like the good medic that she is.

Like the Caladium or Angel Wings. It is a poisonous plant with simple, heart-shaped, thin, highlighted veins, variegated leaves and yellow-green spathe. It is a dangerous one seeing the ingestion it gives which causes immediate intense pain, local irritation to mucous membranes, excess salivation, swollen tongue and pharynx, diarrhea, and dyspnea. It maybe not life threatening but for a ninja's life it is.

She didn't bother to look deeper into the plants as she meddled her way to the crowd clad in an elegant green kimono which hugged her frame beautifully with a black silk sash. Her now disguised brown hair is held by a pin in a tight bun. Her previous blue eyes were now deep brown also as she wondered through the streets.

Her feet then suddenly carried her in a food stall which made her stopped dead in her tracks. It sells sweet pork dumplings. Suna's specialty. _Or at least, that was what he said to me,_ she thought as she made her way through it.

There was an old woman watching it who looks to be on her late fifties. She has white hair (which looks like it used to be blonde) that is tied into a low ponytail, a black apron covering her front and what looks like a long sleeved brown shirt. She has a warm and welcoming smile on her face and soft hazel eyes. Her smile only brightened when she saw Kumiko standing there. Kumiko didn't even realize she was already standing directly in front of the shop. "What can I get you, deary?" asked the woman, her voice is melodious despite the age that followed it.

She smiled shyly as she decided to finally buy, "I'll take two boxes of sweet pork dumplings Ojo-san." she replied politely.

The old woman nodded as she prepared Kumiko's order. Kumiko was rather glad that the dumplings were still hot and steaming. She suddenly remembered the Moon Festival. It was the same as like this; except she was with Gaara at that time.

_Kumiko (fourteen years old) was wearing a vibrant orange kimono as she dragged a hesitant Gaara through the crowds. It was the Moon Festival as Gaara decided to take Kumiko with him when Temari and Kankuro told them that they have important things to do. The people parted for them, not because their scared of Gaara anymore (but still some are) but because of the joyous blonde that practically beamed like a beacon. "Come on Gaara! Let's buy those dumplings! I want to know what they taste!" she said rowdily, her grin widening every second._

_Gaara showed a small smile, "Are you sure? You don't even know if you'll like it.." he trailed off, watching her expression with sharp eyes._

_Her grin suddenly turned into an Are-you-really-kidding-me look, "What are you saying? You said it yourself! You said they tasted good!" she cried with a pout. She let go of the redhead as she crossed her arms and looked at the ground._

_The redhead sighed as he gently grabbed her hand and started walking to a certain direction. Kumiko was almost glowing as her eyes lit up with happiness. They walked for a couple of minutes before stopping in front of a worn out stall but still presentable enough. He made his way inside as he was greeted by an old man, "Ah, young boy! An order of my sweet pork dumplings? With a beautiful lady too!" he teased as he winked at Kumiko's direction who blushed._

_Gaara nodded as the man chuckled and went to get their order._

_Kumiko smiled at him, "It's really nice of you..to bring me here. It means a lot to me." she said quietly but her smile was like a candle in the dark._

_The redhead returned the smile with his own small one, his pale cheeks gaining the slightest rosy color, "It's okay. That's how we show people we care, right?" he asked rhetorically but he failed to notice Kumiko's gaze softened._

_"Gaara, you-_

She was jerked out of her memory lane when the old woman tapped her shoulder, showing her the two boxes of carefully wrapped sweet pork dumplings. She smiled shyly as she blushed for her spacing out, "Um, sorry about that. I tend to do that a lot usually. How much are these?" she asked as she brought out her walled from the side of the sash.

The woman smiled, "That would be 700 ryou." she said kindly.

Kumiko paid the right amount, "Arigatou Ojo-san." she said with a bright smile.

The woman chuckled, "It's alright, no need to thank me." Kumiko thanked her again before turning around and walking away.

She stopped as she opened one of the box and popped a dumpling in her mouth. It tasted the same although, the ones in Suna tasted much better. It has the same sweet, savory taste but it lacks something..she couldn't think of at the moment. She remained standing there beside a wall. She observed the crowds absentmindedly but something caught her eyes.

A mop of spiky brownish black locks stood out in the crowd. She didn't mean to but she looked directly at the person whom it belonged to and smoky gray eyes met the disguised brown. Kumiko really fought hard to keep the shock and longing from appearing in her face. It was him, no doubt about it. But he was smaller this time, and he looks void too. _A weapon,_ a voice whispered in her mind.

_Akairi,_ she thought. And to think he was just four or so meters away from her.

The boy looked at the girl opposite from him, for some reason.. he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She was looking at him with suppressed shock. He watched her beneath his dark lashes, calculating everything about her that can't strip his eyes away from her.

But as soon as a crowd passed by between the two of them;

She was gone.

* * *

**AN:**

I am really really _really_ sorry for the late update. I inserted now how Gaara walks into her love life, but the romance will start after the war or the Kyuubi attack. Thanks for reviewing and voting. And again, sorry for those who didn't get their choices. Arigatou.**  
**


	10. Author's Note:

Notice:

There are several complaints and complications with this story that I would really like to fix. But don't worry, I've done a rewrite.

Others might not like it, I've turned it into a more serious fic.

But please, support it. The twists had been a lot.

Sincerely  
MoriChann.


End file.
